Memories and Control
by Bored Weaver
Summary: Years have past since the barrier was shattered. A peace has formed between the two races and they are once more living in harmony. One night, Frisk has nightmare, a kind they have not had since they left the Underground. They struggle and fight until they wake up to have their worst fear realized: they have lost the power to Reset. (Sequel to Memory of the SOUL)
1. Nightmare

**Hey, Red Lizard here. I just want say a few things before you start, or you could ignore this part and read on anyway.**

 **This fanfic is a continuation of one I wrote earlier, called Memory of the SOUL. If you have not read it, then parts of this fanfic won't make sense. I advise you to read the first one, but if you want read on and piece it together yourselves.**

 **Anything else? Let's see: I don't own Undertake blah blah blah, none of the characters blah blah, you know all that by now.**

 **I would like to shout out to Eccentric Axolotl for beta reading this chapter. They are always a great help!**

 **I talked for too long, so let's just get started!**

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

 _It was over. After all of the fighting and Resets, I had reached the ending I had dreamed of since I first fell. On my right side was Toriel, her face glowing with her loving smile and eyes alight with hope. On my left was Asgore, his steps growing lighter the closer we came to the exit. I looked over my shoulder to see Undyne, laughing wildly, lift Alphys over her head while the scientist yelped joyfully. Behind them, Papyrus was chattering on about how much the humans will adore him while his brother, Sans, nodded along. The latter caught my eye and winked, his smiling broadening._

 _I looked ahead, giddy with the chance to end this game. As we walked, a faint light glowed ahead, guiding our excited feet forward. As the light strengthened, we moved faster. Closer and closer, we ran until the light was so bright that it filled my vision entirely. One more step and the sun will finally shine on monsters again._

 _As my foot crossed the threshold, the light was extinguished, leaving me in the dark. I blinked, confused by the sudden change. I turned to ask Toriel what happened, but the former queen was nowhere to be seen. I whipped around to find the King gone as well. My breath grew heavy as I turned again to see that Sans and the others had disappeared without a trace. Panic grew in my chest and entangled my heart. I ran blindly, calling for my friends to come back!_

 _I couldn't see anything. The darkness was absolute, crushing me under its weight. A sound rang through the darkness, echoing across the void and turning my bones to ice. The shadows squirmed and morphed to form hungry beasts with wide, fang filled mouths and empty eye sockets. They grabbed at me as I ran from them, the laughter mixing with demonic snarl!. They were endless, dangling from above and lashing out from the sides and below my feet. The demons tore at my skin and licked at my blood with their black, forked tongues. The more they drank, the more rabid their growls became._

 _The mad chorus of laughter and snarls pounded against my ears, ripping apart my brain and driving a burning stake into my heart! The demons dragged me to my knees, their snarls turning into roars as the laughter became hysterical. Claws and teeth dug and slashed, blood flying until the shadows were streaked with scarlet droplets. The agonizing noises grew and blended until they reached a horrifying sound that only be pure madness!_

 _Even now, as my dream was shattered and my body was devoured, that familiar feeling courses through my veins. Blazing like a fire, my SOUL burst into the abyss. The demons were broken, scattering into pieces. The laughter died as the beasts dissolved, leaving me alone in the darkness with my SOUL glowing fiercely._

 _I sighed in relief, then caught my breath as I felt it. Something was lurking under the darkness, swimming through it as if the abyss was a mere pond. I couldn't move. My body was ravaged and had given up on trying. I just sat and waited with fear of the new demon below. My SOUL flickered. _

_Faster than anything I had ever seen, the demon lunged. Ropes of darkness sprang up and ensnared my SOUL. A terrible weight pounded against my chest. My SOUL was being pulled into the demon's grasp! With my last bit of strength, I pulled back. The bonds became taut, connecting me to the demon._

 _I tried to keep fighting, but the demon was winning, dragging my SOUL closer into whatever was beneath the darkness. Determination poured into every cell in my body, giving me the power I desperately needed. With a mighty heave, I forced my SOUL towards me. In the process, the demon was forced upwards by the bonds. As my SOUL landed in my hand, the attacker surfaced. I only caught a glimpse before it exploded into a blinding light that that burned away the abyss._

* * *

I shot up, throwing my covers onto the floor. My hair was slick with sweat and my pajamas clung to my skin. Ragged gasps shook my body until my nerves settled. It had only been a nightmare.

The first rays of sunlight cast a faint glow on my bedroom floor from my window. It was pointless to go back to sleep. I rose to my feet and had taken a few steps towards my wardrobe when I noticed. That familiar feeling, my Determination, had changed! An emptiness yawned over my heart, as if part of me had been ripped out by one of the demons in my nightmare.

I reached out my left hand and willed them to appear. First manifesting as an outline, the button was filled, taking shape and forming a yellow box with a black space around bold yellow letters:

 **Continue**

A wave of fear crashed down my spine, froze my heart, and landed as a churning lump in my stomach! I used more Determination, focusing on the second button. I quenched my powers and tried again.

 **Continue**

I tried over and over again, but each time the other button refused to appear. A frightened sob escaped my lips as my worst fear was confirmed.

"Frisk?" A tired voice called from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I turned, my body rigid as stone. Flowey was staring at me from his flowerpot on my nightstand, struggling to keep his eyes open. I tried to speak, but my throat had constricted and breathing was difficult.

"What is it?" Flowery asked, more alert now.

Taking one deep, shuddering breath, I forced the words out. "I can't Reset."

* * *

 **First one down! Seriously though, starting in next few chapters, the plot will overlap with the previous fanfic, Memory of the SOUL. Read it if you want to make sense of what's happening, or like I said figure it out your own way.**

 **Thank you for your time! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me or write a review. Until next time!**


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**Just another quick reminder that you should read Memory of the SOUL before continuing. This is where the two stories start to overlap.**

 **P.S.- I have to give a huge thanks to The Eccentric Axolotl for catching some major mistakes! They saved me from so much grief later on! Thank you so so so much! **

* * *

**Frisk POV**

After the barrier was broken, the monsters caused an uproar with their sudden arrival. It took months of debating and compromise, but the majority of humans had abandoned the grudges of the war fought so long ago. However, to satisfy those who still had doubts, the monsters had to first integrate into a city near Mount Ebott. The citizens had been nervous and scared at first, and the fact of Muffet's creepy greetings and Undyne's ranting about fighting giant robots and evil knights did not help the situation.

The first real step of a peaceful coexistence, and I kid you not, was Mettaton. He set up this huge party for the humans and monsters to get to know one another, even handing out name tags and surveys. At first it had just been monsters and a handful of humans mumbling awkwardly, but when Mettaton took the stage and started singing with Shyren, flocks of humans joined to see this new star.

Almost three years have passed since those days. Even if it was a slow process, a few monsters could be found living in towns and cities nearby. Although most of the population lived in the original city, my friends and I included.

It was a warm spring day, the sun shining and the scent of flowers drifted along on the breeze. Toriel was taking me to a spot known as Fountain Ring. Toriel had achieved her dream and opened a school for monster and human children. While the other teachers taught basic subjects, such as math and science, Toriel was in charge of teaching the students how to control the power of their SOULs.

"Could we hurry up already!?"

Oh! I forgot to mention that Flowey was in a flowerpot that was nestled in my backpack. About six months after the monsters were freed, Flowey was still alone in the Underground. I went back to try and convince him to come with me. He turned away from me without a second glance. I went to see him every day for a month, but he still refused. Finally, I told him that I would leave a pot by my window in case he changed his mind. In the morning, I found him grumbling on the windowsill.

Soon after Flowey's complaint, we arrived in Fountain Ring. It was where the monsters first lived on the surface, and the most influenced by their presence. In the middle was a round garden with a few scattered benches and tables around a breathtaking fountain made of copper with ornamental fishes as spouts. Around the garden was a ring of two floor apartment buildings, stores, and cafes. The garden and buildings were separated by a wide stretch of pavement laid in a circle. (Guess who named this place.)

Toriel was leading us to our favorite place, although Flowey would never admit it. The Spider Nest Bakery.

Muffet had become quite the hostess once you look past her uncomfortable first impression. While her spider pastries weren't flying off the shelves and her prices had scared away customers at first, Muffet had learned about sweets made by humans and reasonable pricing. Since then, Muffet offered a variety of pastries for both humans and monsters. She even seemed to have become friendlier, if not by much, when she offered me free food and the chance to taste new recipes whenever I walked through the door.

In fact, the moment we were seated, Muffet came over and placed a large plate of tarts filled with cream and fruit in front of me. "A free sample for my favorite customer, ahuhu~" She scurried back to her counter to keep up with the lunch rush stragglers.

I took a bite, sweet frosting, soft buttered crust, and delectable juices danced across my tongue. Flowey scooped an entire tart into his mouth when I sat him down on the table. Toriel took one and opened a book she had found at the library. About five minutes later, the doors were flung opened to announce the rest of out group: Alphys and Undyne walked in hand in hand, Papyrus strutting confidently to our table, and Sans lagged behind and yawned.

Undyne had tried to become a police officer, but was offered to be head of a task force made of most of the Royal guard and powerful human sorcerers. Their job is to oversee events and cases involving powerful magic. Undyne also trained new recruits for the task force, including Papyrus.

Speaking of whom, the tall skeleton was Undyne's secretary. He scheduled meetings, fundraisers, training routines, etc. for the task force. Other than that, Papyrus's life was more or less the same. He was still a goofball, always arguing with Sans, and an extreme pasta lover.

Sans… well, he's Sans. I'm not for sure what his job is now. He shows up to help Alphys or Toriel every now and again. He was still the same comedian.

Alphys, meanwhile, had been busy. When not watching anime, she gave lessons and lectures at a college in the city, renowned for its study of magic. Alphys mainly taught about the qualities of Determination and combining magic with machinery. She was even given a wing of the institution where she could carry on her research, (or read manga, shhh.)

Despite all of these changes, we had kept close ties and saw each other almost everyday.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered. He still calls me this, even though it had been years since he reached the Surface. "I SEE YOU HAVE ALREADY ORDERED FOR ALL OF US! YOUR ADMIRATION KNOWS NO BOUNDS!" Papyrus immediately began to eat one of the tarts.

Sans sat in the chair next to me. "i'm glad you're eating. lately you've been all skin and bone."

Papyrus crushed the tart, cream splattering on the table. "SANS! THAT ONE WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

Undyne smiled savagely. "He's right, though. You're going to need to keep your strength up for training tomorrow. If not, you'll have to answer to me! NGAAAHHH!" Undyne trapped Papyrus in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"U-Undyne! W-we're in public." Alphys stuttered.

"Aww, are you feeling left out? Come here!" With her other arm, Undyne threw Alphys over her shoulder as her girlfriend squealed.

"Oh, honestly." Toriel sighed, unable to resist smiling.

I laughed at their struggle, happy to have them together. I was brought back by Flowey hissing "Frisk" and glancing over at Sans. I swallowed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Could I talk to you in private?"

"sure, kid." Sans said, noticing the tone of my voice. "let's go upstairs." I picked up Flowey and we headed to the spiral staircase in the corner.

Muffet's bakery had a layout like this: you enter from the side of the building through two glass doors, Muffet's counter and shelves of pastries ran along the left wall, while round, purple tables and chairs of varying sizes with cobweb designs were spaced across the rest of the floor, with the right wall being made completely of windows. In the far left corner was a spiral staircase that also had a cobweb pattern. The upper level had a bar directly against the wall and stools with purple cushions, where the counter would be on the floor below. This floor had more tables and chairs than below. Instead of windows, glass sliding doors opened out onto a balcony overlooking Fountain Ring, and yes, the railing and stone did also had a cobweb pattern. Potted plants with spider webs among the leaves rested in the corners and on either side of the balcony, with smaller ones on the bar and tables.

The balcony was empty of customers, so Sans, Flowey and I sat at one of the vacant tables. I pushed the potted plant aside to set Flowey in the middle of the table while Sans sat across from me.

"so, what's up, kid?" Sans asked, his voice between comedic and serious. "something on your mind?"

"Sans, I-I-" My voice failed me.

"what?" His voice now completely worried.

"I-I-I-"

"They can't Reset anymore!" Flowey finished angrily.

Sans was thrown, not able to understand what Flowey just said. "what does he mean?"

I told Sans everything about my dream: the barrier shattering, the demons attacking me, the laughter, the creature pulling on my SOUL, the bright light, and how I woke up unable to Reset.

Sans's eyes went dark. "is it _them_?"

I shook my head. "No, this wasn't Chara. I haven't had any an incident with them since the barrier was shattered. Plus, we didn't struggle like that. With Chara, it was more like they were possessing my body and we fought internally."

Sans was silent for a few minutes. Flowey looked between us as laughter rang from downstairs.

"well," Sans started. "normally i would be happy that the reset button disappeared."

I nodded. Flowey and I were the only ones who remembered the past timelines and the chaos Chara caused when they controlled my Determination. However, Sans had his own ways of learning about the timeline.

It was about a week after we were freed when Sans cornered me. While he may not remember, Sans's research still showed my tampering with the timeline, bending what should be a straight line into a jumble of crossing and broken paths. Then, he discovered something odd: Sans called it an anomaly inside an anomaly. The force that had been manipulating the timeline changed, making harsher and more abrupt alterations. Sans asked me about this and I told him everything. After we talked, Sans started having visions, mostly while he slept. Brief glimpses of events that happened in past but were overwritten. It wasn't much. Most of the time he saw pacifist runs. Others, he saw Chara's damage first hand. He hated Chara, but more than that he feared them. The prospect of them coming back and having that power once again… Sans is just as scared as I am.

"however, i don't like how it happened. a dream like that may mean something else might be trying to control you," Flowey coughed. "and they may be worse than chara. it might have been an attempt to take over your determination," Flowey coughed again. "if so, who knows when they will attack aga-"

"HEY!" Flowey yelled. We looked down at the fuming plant. "I had a theory, too!"

Sans rolled his eyes. "fine, let's hear it."

"It could be what happened to me," Flowey explained. "When Frisk fell into the Underground, I lost the power to Reset because they had more Determination than me. Someone on the Surface might have gotten more Determination than Frisk."

Concern flickered across Sans's face. "if that is the case, they would have to be tied to the underground. from what we gathered, someone can only gain the power to reset when they cross the barrier. are you okay, kid?"

I was shaking, my hands rocking the table. "I thought this was over." I was close to tears. "After Chara and all of the fighting, I thought this was our happy ending." A sob made me shake harder.

Sans got up and patted me on the shoulder. "i know that you've been through hell and back, and that you fought harder than any of us. we just have to figure out this problem. do you think you can stay determined just a little longer?"

I nodded. Flowey looked away.

"good. now let's get back downstairs before muffet throws them out again."

* * *

 **? POV**

My eyelids were heavy, my limbs felt frozen. Fighting against my drowsiness, I opened my eyes to see a forest covered with snow. My arms and legs were buried by powder. I shifted my head and snow slid to the ground.

Memories flooded my head. The misery that took place returned in a blur of gray and pain. A sudden thought cast away any remaining tiredness: how long was I sitting here? If I had been gone for too long, she'll might have fallen into her depression again.

Groaning, I got to my feet and stumbled through the woods.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

At around noon, Alphys had to leave to give a speech about creating magical magnetic fields, so Undyne scooped her up and ran out of the bakery, followed by an eager Papyrus, then Sans teleported away (used a shortcut). Toriel lead me and Flowey home. Halfway, her phone rang. Toriel answered politely. In a matter of seconds, she was talking rapidly to the person on the other end, her fur starting to rise. She hung up and rung her hands. Toriel looked at us and doubt was clear in her eyes.

She was worrying me. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Shifting her weight on her feet, Toriel sighed in defeat. "My child, could I ask a favor of you?" She asked politely/frazzled.

"Anything."

"Muffet asked me for this old recipe I made, but I think I left it in a cookbook that was forgotten back in the Ruins." She informed. "However, I just received a call that a meeting was rescheduled to this afternoon. Muffet needs this recipe for an event planned in a few days and I'll be too busy to look for it. Would it be too much trouble for you to go down and bring it back?" As she asked, I could see the concern written on her face.

"Of course! It would be no trouble at all." Flowey grunted in my backpack. This happened a lot. Everyone was in such a hurry to leave they left items and mementos behind on accident. Even though it had almost been three years, we were still picking up the abandoned items, much to Toriel's protest. This was a major change in the routine.

"Thank you, my child," Toriel said pleased, but guilty. "I will have a pie ready for your return."

* * *

 **? POV**

As I walked, strength returned to my body and made the trip much easier. Trees almost identical to each other went in and out of my vision. It was difficult finding the way back, but heading in the general opposite direction of my delirious escape seemed like the wisest choice.

Guilt weighed down my steps the more I thought about how much pain she must be in. After Cowgirl left, she was a wreck. With my sudden disappearance so soon after… I didn't want to think about it.

I halted mid-step. The doors were slightly ajar. She never opens the door. Fear flooded my mind as I ran down those halls and up the stairs.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

The journey up Mount Ebott was relatively simple. A bus had started making trips up the mountain and the entrance was only a short walk away from the bus stop.

Tourists were strolling through the castle, taking pictures as they talked to each other in wonder. Humans seemed to have gotten the idea that the monsters were living in caves and grunting like animals. Their stable lifestyle was a complete shock, still mesmerizing every person that wandered through the castle.

Less people were strolling through Hotland, but plenty of them were around to keep the Nice Cream salesman happy. Picnics were set up among the Echo Flowers in Waterfall. This had become the most popular area, an oasis after a volcano. The mild temperature coupled with the scenery made this a site where families could spend magical days together.

Once we reached Snowdin, the numbers dropped to near none. Hardly anyone thinks about bringing winter clothes after Hotland, or they don't want to drag all of that extra equipment. Those who did were huddled excitedly in Grillby's bar. Oh! Grillby had two bars now: one in Fountain Ring where he lives, and the one in the Underground that he maintains with trusted staff and occasional visits.

By the time we reached the Ruins, nobody was around. They were usually too worn out to reach this point. If not, then they were having too much fun in the snow. An odd one out or adventurous couple had visited when possible. We shook off the snow and made our way into Toriel's former home.

* * *

 **? POV**

Nothing was the same. The fireplace was empty, the furniture was gone, and the smell of pie was not drifting through the house.

My head was pounding. Did someone find her? Then why take the furniture? She wouldn't have left. Not after everything that had happened. The worst possibility surfaced: the one that shook my very SOUL.

My eyes stung as every scenario played out in my mind. Rattled and panicked, I checked her room again in vain.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

I looked at the empty living room with a feeling of nostalgia. No matter what had happened, I always started off each Reset in Toriel's warm bed with the smell of delicious pie waking me up. A smile played on my lips as I went to look in the kitchen for the cookbook. Slowly, Flowey said "Frisk… Something doesn't feel right…"

I shrugged. "Seeing the place empty makes me feel weird, too." Without the fire and pie, the home hardly seemed familiar. The loving feeling was on the Surface, leaving his house truly hollow.

"That's not what I meant," Flowey replied flatly.

I searched every inch of the kitchen, but the cookbook was nowhere to be found. With a feeling of defeat, I turned to leave.

* * *

 **? POV**

No, no, no, no, NO! Where is she? Where is everything? What's happening? My mind was splitting apart as I choked on the fear crawling up my throat. On the brink of tears, I tore down the hallway towards the kitchen. To my horror, I heard a scream a second before I crashed into something.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

"FRISK!" Flowey shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

As I rounded the corner, something crashed into me. I was knocked to the ground and Flowey was thrown from my backpack. I sat up to see what had tackled us.

On the ground in front of me was a girl about my age. She was wearing a faded, navy dress with white strips on the sleeves. Her skin was pale, sickly pale, as if she rarely went out into the sun. Her hair was charcoal with streaks of red. She was wearing torn, fuzzy slippers. A simple ring hung on her left wrist as a bracelet. Her eyes were large, as if she was often lost daydreaming.

She yelped and threw out her hand. Over her heart, a SOUL materialized that was the same color as her eyes: cyan.

* * *

 **She's back! If you don't know who she is, read the reminder at the top.**


	3. Ribbon

**This is may be repetitive, but it would be wise to read** ** _Memory of the SOUL_** **before reading this chapter. From this point onward, nearly everything in this fanfic will be tied with** ** _MOTS._** **Last warning, I promise =)**

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

"Get away from me!" The girl shrieked. "Get away!"

"HEY! Stop it!" Flowey called from behind me. "All that screaming is giving me a headache!"

I tried to grab their hand but she slapped mine away with another shriek. The girl stumbled to her feet and backed away as I rose and picked up Flowey. Tears were running down her cheeks. "What did you do to her? How are you here?"

Flowey and I exchanged confused looks. We had never met this girl; nor did we know who she was talking about. I tried to calm her down. "Did you lose track of someone? We can help you lo-"

"Did you kill her!?" Her screams became so high that her voice broke. "You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" The girl covered her head with arms and started crying while wailing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Flowey yelled back in a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment.

"P-please calm down!" I was becoming frantic. "I don't understand!"

"GET AWAY!" She screamed even louder. "GET AWAY FROM ME, CHARA!"

Flowey gasped. The air turned cold: a thick blanket of ice pressed against my chest. My lungs constricted, driving the air out? "I-I… I'm not Chara."

The girl was about to scream again when she suddenly stopped. She took in my face, my skin, my eyes, my shirt, my voice. Realization shone in her wide eyes. "You… You're not…" The shock must have drained her; the girl's knees gave out and I barely caught her before she hit the floor. She leaned on me as she gasped for air.

I looked down at Flowey who I was holding behind her back. "What do we do with her?"

Flowey shrugged, or at least tried. It was more like wobbled his head and bent his stem. "I guess we should take her back to her house." We tried to ask where she lived, but the girl didn't react at all. Flowey grunted angrily. "This isn't working. Let's just take her back to our home."

We made our way out of the Underground and back to the bus shuttle. The process was much longer due to the mysterious girl having to be half-dragged. Once we were on the empty bus, not including the driver, we sat in the middle and laid her on the seat next to ours. It was early in the evening now; the sky was turning orange with yellow streaks.

We rode in silence for a few minutes. The girl had fallen asleep, breathing softly. Flowey was sitting next to the window. I didn't want to provoke him, but we had to talk about it. "How did she know about Chara?"

Flowey shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He said quietly. Whenever we talked about Chara, Flowey seemed to deflate, losing his usual angry energy. I don't blame him.

"Could she have known them before Chara fell?" I pressed on, feeling sick every time I said their name.

"Not possible." Flowey whispered. "They would be an adult by now. Plus, Chara was never close to anyone on the Surface." He lapsed back into silence. I thought it was better to stop questioning him. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw a new message:

 _/I hope you are safe, my child. I must apologize. After the meeting, I was checking the closet when I found a box with the cookbook inside. I am sorry that I sent you to the Underground. We are meeting at Muffet's, so please meet us at her bakery when you return_

 _-Toriel/_

I've told her countless times that she doesn't have to sign her name after each message, but she refused to listen. I relayed the message to Flowey and got a grunt as a response.

The bus rattled into the city. I put Flowey in my backpack, woke up the girl, and we made our way down the street. Once we walked/dragged into Fountain Ring, I lead the group across the garden to the bakery on the other side. Through the window, I saw the group seated together, lost in chatter and laughter. We entered the Spider Nest Bakery, a bell chiming as the door opened. Undyne and Sans waved, Toriel and the others had their backs to us.

"HEY, punk!" Undyne greeted. "Who's that with you?"

Papyrus, upon hearing this, spun out of his chair and flew towards the girl. "IT SEEMS YOU HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND!" He shook the girl's hand. "HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

The girl gave a confused squeal

Sans leaned back in his chair. "come one, bro. you're scaring her."

Toriel rose from her chair, cup of tea in hand, and walked towards us. A warm smile lifted her face. She tried to see the girl, but Papyrus's flailing about made that near impossible. "Would you mind moving, Papyrus? I would like to meet them." As the Papyrus moved aside, the girl gave my arm a painful squeeze. "Hello. My name is-"

"Toriel," the girl whispered.

Toriel's cup shattered on the tiled floor, leaving a puddle of yellow liquid spreading from a burst of shards. The customers turned their heads towards Toriel in concern. Muffet paused behind the counter while restocking the shelves. Disbelief was written on Toriel's face, not a trace of a smile remained. Tears flooded her eyes as the girl cried, "M-mother!"

Everything froze, a second that stretched across hours. Toriel fell to her knees and pulled the girl into her embrace. Sobs wracked the two, the only sound in the bakery was their crying. Between sobs, Toriel choked out, "I'm so sorry. Grizzy, I'm sorry my child."

* * *

 **Grizzy POV**

Nothing here made any sense. Toriel sat me down in a chair in front of a purple table with a pattern of black connecting lines. A spider monster wearing an apron ushered all but a handful of customers out of the bakery. The ones that remained were an odd bunch.

Sitting across from me was the talking flower and child that found me. I would say boy or girl, but I couldn't tell. To my right was an empty chair, then a lizard monster with yellow scales with brown ones speckled across her nose. She wore glasses, sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt with a red cartoon fish on the front. Next to her was monster that looked like she had walked right out of the ocean: she had blue skin and red fins on her head, an eyepatch over her left eye, black jeans, and a red t-shirt with a yellow lizard of the same design as the former monster's.

Sitting to my left was Toriel, tears in her eyes, holding my shoulder. She had on the same robe she always wore in the Ruins. Next to her were a pair of skeletons. The first one was tall, wearing what looked like a Halloween costume, and a red scarf. The other skeleton was sitting next to the child and flower. He was short and wore a blue hoodie, white shirt, black shorts with white strips on the side, and fuzzy, pink slippers.

The flower leaned over to whisper something in the shorter skeleton's would-be ear. His eyes disappeared and then reappeared a moment later.

The Spider monster came over and placed a large tray of cookies in the middle of the table. They were still hot from the oven. As a tense silence passed over the table, Toriel was the first to speak.

"I-I'm sorry for being so shaken. I should introduce all of you," Toriel used her free hand to gesture towards me. "This is Grizelda, one of the children who fell into the Underground. Grizelda, this is Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans." She pointed at each monster as she listed them off. "Oh! And that's Muffet. She is the owner of this bakery." The spider monster waved at me.

"Um…" Alphys was trying to say something. "S-sorry i-if this is rude, b-but h-h-how-"

"How are you alive?" Undyne finished.

Toriel gasped. "Undyne!"

"I'm sorry, Tori, but we have to know." Undyne said. "Asgore collected her SOUL and her body was buried. Also, all of the other SOULs vanished after the Barrier was shattered. We thought they had been destroyed."

Toriel shook her head. "Undyne! This is not the time for-"

"Its okay, Toriel." I patted her hand. I looked around at the gathered monsters. "I'll answer any question you have, if I can answer them. It might help me make sense of this."

Toriel shifted uncomfortably, but didn't stop them. After a few awkward glances, Flowey gave the first question: "How did you die?"

Toriel stifled a cry as I shuddered, but I won't falter. "When I was living with Toriel, there was another girl, too. One night, she just disappeared. After weeks of waiting, she never came back. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went to look for them. I got lost in the forest without any way of finding help. I… it was cold and… I couldn't…"

"That's enough, my child." Toriel said gently. "You've said enough. Do you want to proceed?"

"Yes, please." I replied.

"Alright. Does anyone else have any questions to ask Grizelda?"

Alphys hesitantly raised her hand. "H-how did you come back t-to life? I've never h-heard of something like that e-ever h-happening before." Alphys drew a notepad and pen from her pocket.

I shook my head. "I don't know how. After… it happened, the only thing I remember is being in the dark, like I was swimming through it. I saw something standing on top of the darkness, so I grabbed it. I pulled and pulled, but the thing resisted. It pulled back, yanking me out of the abyss. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the forest."

Sans, Flowey, and Frisk shot each other a strange look. Alphys's pen was scribbling along the pad. "Did you have any other strange encounters before?"

I was about to say no when a blurry memory suddenly surfaced. "One I can't recall very well. There were swirling colors and mad laughter." Another piece clicked into place. "And other kids were there. Five of them, including Annie."

"Annie?" Alphys asked.

"The other girl who fell down." Toriel clarified.

I continued. As I talked, the memory became more vivid. "I could see something, like a double vision. I was looking through someone else's eyes." I gasped. "I saw Frisk!" Seven heads turned towards them. Another part of the memory became clear, but seeing their faces, I decided to keep to myself. "We were trapped, but one of the other kids freed us. They would reach out and surround each of us with light that was warm and comforting. When we were all free, we fought back and the chaos broke. I was back in the darkness until today."

As Alphys placed her pen on the table, my stomach growled. Toriel took one of the cookies and handed it to me. I took a bite, warm, gooey chocolate filled my mouth. I finished the cookie and inhaled five more.

Nobody had anything else to ask me. Alphys said, "We should go to my lab. Running some tests might help us determine how you came back."

Toriel rose and declared in a regal voice, "No, that's enough for tonight. Grizelda has had a troubled time and she should rest. This is not up for debate." No one argued.

The group said their goodbyes and the skeletons followed Undyne and Alphys out the door, leaving me, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk, and Muffet in the bakery. As Toriel was waving farewell to Sans from the window, Muffet walked up to me and handed over a white box. "Here, dearie~ These are some of my favorite donuts. Twenty-four in total, eight flavors, three of each kind. The purple ones are my signature Spider Donuts. Enjoy, ahuhu~"

A shiver ran down my spine as she chuckled. Even with her creepy appearance, I felt a friendly aura around the baker. I smiled at her kind gesture. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, you come find me. After you get settled in, I have to ask you about something. Have a goodnight, dearie~" Muffet returned to her counter as Toriel took my hand and guided me to the door. I was curious about what Muffet wanted to ask me, but it was clumped together with so many other confusing mysteries that it was lost in the maelstrom.

Toriel went back to pay Muffet, leaving me with Frisk and Flowey. Frisk faced me with a confused look on their face. Flowey kept his head down. "Here." Frisk reached into their pocket and pulled out a strip of red fabric. My heart jumped with joy.

"My ribbon!" I took my precious possession from their hand and ran the soft cloth between my fingers.

"I fell into the Underground, too." I looked Frisk in the eyes: bright, golden colored orbs shaded by their dark brown hair. They were wearing a blue and purple striped shirt, brown shorts, and a pink leather glove on their left hand. "I found items that belonged to the other fallen children and sometimes I wear them."

"That's weird." I stated. Flowey gave a weak laugh.

"No, no! I didn't mean it to be anything strange!" They said hurriedly. "I wear them out of respect. Just as a way for them to be remembered." They held up their gloved hand. I compared my ribbon to the glove: both relatively worthless items, but held such important meanings for us.

I shifted the ribbon between my hands. "Then I have to thank you."

"For what?" They were genuinely puzzled.

"For finding this." I held up the ribbon. "And… for keeping some part of me alive after all these years."

Frisk smiled. "It was a honor, but I'm glad its not my job anymore."

"So am I!" I chuckled.

As Toriel came back, I tied the ribbon through my hair to form a bow holding a ponytail in place. Even though the color had faded, the ribbon still wavered with the red streaks in my hair.

"Are you ready, my children?"

"Yes," We answered.

As we made our way across the garden around the fountain, the moonlight shone down on us as the clouds floated lazily across the night sky. The moon was a crescent: just starting to take shape. I held Toriel's right hand as Frisk held the left. I looked up at the stars, the countless glimmers of light, and a weight was lifted off my shoulders, making me feel as if I could leave everything that happened behind under the mountain.

* * *

 **Now the real fun begins! Be ready =)**


	4. Skeleton in the Closet

_**Edit: I have to thank Eccentric Axolotl so much for helping me with this chapter! I made such a mess with Sans's character in this, and they helped me sort it out. I feel like this chapter is so much better thanks to them!**_

* * *

 **Grizzy POV**

Toriel showed me to the guest room. She made a fuss over the bed and how I needed clothes. She guided me to the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Toriel kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight. Warmth filled my heart. This is what she used to do when we lived down in the Ruins.

Without trying to sleep, I rose and stared out the window. The room was simple: a bed in the corner, a lamp, a window across from the door, and a closet opposite of the bed. The closet was empty. None of my other clothes that Toriel had saved all these years fit anymore. Apparently… I had grown. Not by much, but enough so that I couldn't fit into any piece of clothing that used to be my size. Frisk is about an inch taller than me and a little wider, so they lent me some oversized pajamas.

Toriel's house was just outside of the city. As I looked out at her quiet garden, my heart pounded against my chest. I felt whole, but broken. Safe but scared. Protected while being thought of sleeping terrified me. If I close my eyes, they might find me. I bit my lip. I went through all of this, even sacrificed myself, only to come back and give Chara another chance. Everyone up here is so happy now. I can't let Chara destroy this.

"so you decided to show yourself again."

My heart jumped into my throat. I spun around to see the source of the unfamiliar voice. It was the shorter skeleton from the bakery, Sans I believe, leaning against the door.

"How did you get in here?" I hadn't heard the door open or seen him walk up to the house.

He ignored me. His eye were empty, cold pits filled with a stirring anger. "was frisk not enough? or did your rampage not satisfy you? how much blood do you have to spill before you have your fill?"

My knees were shaking. He wasn't making any sense. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"don't play dumb." Sans said with a voice filled with malice, making me flinch. "last time you surfaced, i waited too long to act. i lost everything and everyone i love. i won't be fooled like last time. i won't let you use another innocent child to murder innocent people and monsters."

"Sans, please," I begged. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Sans laughed, a hollow sound. "how many times did that same sentence fool me? when every bit of research told me they were lying, why did i believe them? i guess i was so desperate to be wrong. but now i know to never make that mistake again."

"Wh-" I began.

Sans flung out his left arm. I felt a tug on my SOUL as my body was forced into the air. I struggled pointlessly, my feet well above the carpet.

"leave now," Sans commanded. "or i'll be forced to get violent."

My insides felt clammy as my body was lifted higher. "I-I-I d-don't-

"stop lying." He commanded quietly. "i can still see them: those fleeting visions of what you did. i see them when i sleep, when i dream, even during the day. i won't have the same thing come to our new home." Sans's arm shook. "i don't know how many times you put us through that madness, but it won't happen again. so chara, you have two options: leave or have the bad time you seemed so found of."

My blood turned to ice. I stopped fighting. "You… you know about Chara…"

Sans's left eye turned blue. "don't even try."

My voice came out hoarse, "Did they… did they control someone else?" Sans was silent. "What did they do?" No response. Inside, something broke, spilling out memories of pain and betrayal and fear. I let them wash over me, crying and choking as I hung helplessly. Sans's eye wavered.

"I-I… I tried…" I said through the tears. "I did.. e-everything I could. It w-wasn't enough! I-it's my fault! I-I-I'm sorry!" My voice was lost among the sobs.

Sans stared at me with a strange expression on his face. Slowly, he lowered me to the floor. My legs failed, leaving me crying on my knees. When he spoke, his anger was replaced with sympathy, "you've met them?" I nodded, still crying. Sans sighed. "i'm sorry." I was so surprised that I stopped crying. "i...i acted rashly."

I looked at his face, his eyes were back to normal. He wore an expression I knew all too well. "Did they… hurt you too?"

Sans kept his eyes on mine. "they made me life, all of our lives, hell. what did they do to you?"

Tears threatened to start falling again, but I fought them back. "They were my friend," Sans looked skeptical. "At least, for a time. They would visit me in dreams. They were cheerful at first, but Chara changed over time. They became darker, meaner. One day, they took control of my body and- and-"

"and what?" Sans asked patiently.

"They… Chara tried to kill Toriel."

Sans's left eye blazed to blue again before returning to normal. "how did you stop them?"

"I broke free and ran to the forest. After that, Chara pulled me into another dream and we fought. I barely managed to beat them, but I was scared that they would regain control. Instead of returning and running the risk, I just sat in the snow… and… you know the rest."

We sat in silence as he processed the information. Sans sighed, "i was foolish to think that chara didn't try to manipulate the other children. also, it was stupid to attack you. we have something in common: we're both their victims."

I shook my head. "So many terrible things happened down there. I have a second chance and I don't want anything to mess it up."

Sans nodded in understanding. "that's what i want. when just the possibility of them coming back showed itself, i wanted to snuff out the chance immediately," Sans held out his hand. " come on. get up now."

He helped me to my feet. I dried my eyes with my sleeve, feeling embarrassed for crying so much. "What now?"

"now i need to apologize," he said. His eye flashed again and he was gone. I blinked several times, confused, then he was back just as fast. He was holding a dark blue dress with short sleeves and was long enough to reach below my knees. In his other hand was a pair of black leggings. "these were supposed to be a gift for frisk, but they just didn't fit the kid's style."

"So… Frisk is a girl?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Sans chuckled. "no idea. i took a guess. oh well, they're yours now." Sans crossed the room and hung the new clothes in the empty closet. "you don't happen to have any other secret, do you?"

I smiled. "I may have one skeleton left in my closet."

Sans froze. I thought I had upset him, but he threw his head back laughing. "i can't believe i missed that one! i'm losing my touch." Sans turned towards me, still smiling. "on that note, i should let you get some sleep. if you need anything, feel free to find me."

"Thank you, Sans," I blinked and he was gone. I got into bed and buried myself under the covers. A smile still on my lips, I drifted off without any fear of having a nightmare.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

 _Everywhere I looked was covered by darkness. I couldn't see a single shred of light, aside from my SOUL. This felt familiar, but my thoughts were fuzzy. I called out, expecting someone to answer. I took a step forward._

 _Something grabbed my ankle. I tried to pull away, but the thing had an iron grip. Another hand grabbed my arm. I twisted, trying to bite my attacker. My teeth couldn't leave a mark on the thing. Another hand closed around my throat, pushing me to the ground. More and more hands grew from the shadows, trying to pull me under the darkness. I thrashed against them as the darkness coiled around my SOUL, trapping it as well._

 _My strength vanished. The hands dragged my legs under. I tried to reach out, but hands pinned my arms to the ground. My hips were swallowed next, the abyss working its way up my stomach._

 _I called for help, but nobody came. My SOUL was almost gone; only tiny slivers shone through its bonds. The darkness was up to my chest. My arms sunk as my shoulders followed a second later. I screamed, but nothing happened._

 _As the darkness reached my chin, I saw something through the abyss: a girl talking to a young monster with a red ponytail. This foreign image sent one final surge of strength through my body. When my nose submerged, I broke my right arm free. I grabbed at my SOUL, but it was out of my reach. Darkness began to fill my vision. Another image replaced the gloom: a girl hugging her mother in a garden of marigolds. This sight, this memory, filled me with the one thing that could save me._

 ***You are filled with Determination!***

 _A golden glow encircled my body. A shriek rang through the emptiness: pain and fury. I fought against my captor with renewed vigor. The creature refused to release me. I continued to slip down farther, my forehead barely sticking out. I pushed and pushed, forcing every bit of Determination I had against the creature. For a split second, the glow intensified, the shriek grew louder, and the thing's grasp slipped. I didn't hesitate. I reached out again, breaking the surface with a blast of light. My fingers grazed the last visible bit of my SOUL as the shriek became demonic._

 _Red light meet gold, exploding in a glorious burst that destroyed my cage. The creature gave one last scream of rage as the light vaporized the darkness, breaking the dream._

* * *

 **? POV**

Everything hurt. I couldn't move any part of my body. I couldn't open my eyes. The only thing I could do was listen: water rushed around me, a dripping sound echoed somewhere farther off, and whispers were coming from somewhere in the distance.

My head was pounding. My mind stirred restlessly, but my body ignored its demands. Through my weariness, I realized something: I was healed. The burns and lacerations were gone. What was happening? I need to move.

The most I could do was wiggle toes, but even that took an enormous effort. The ache filled my limbs, making me feel heavy. The murmur of the water drowned out everything else. Soone even my mind gave up. It let my thoughts drift off, releasing me into a foggy sleep.


	5. Lifeline

**Frisk POV**

The morning passed by in a blur. I told Flowey about my dream, we all ate breakfast, Grizzy told us that Sans brought her a dress during the night, Toriel said we would spend the day with Alphys, and I was back in my bedroom after getting ready to leave. Someone knocked on my door. Grizzy entered, wearing her new dress and her hair was in a braid held together by her bow.

"Mom said we're leaving in a few minutes," she informed. Grizzy looked me over. "Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?"

"No," I replied. "This is a different outfit."

"You have two identical outfits?" She asked.

I couldn't resist smiling. "Look at this," I said. I grabbed the handles of my wardrobe and flung the doors open.

"What is this?" Grizzy asked bewildered.

In the wardrobe were over a dozen identical pairs of clothes hung up neatly in a row. The only exceptions were a suit on the left end and a dress on the right.

I laughed at her confused expression. "I happen to like these clothes, so why change?"

Grizzy looked between the suit and the dress. "Should I even try asking?"

I smirked. "You can try, but I won't answer."

"Worth a shot," She glanced at my hand. "No glove today?"

"Not this time. I'm going with something else," I reached under my bed and pulled out five boxes labeled Orange, Dark Blue, Purple, Green, and Yellow in the corresponding colors. I opened the Purple box and put on the glasses inside. I took out the notebook and tucked it under my arm. "I had one for you, but I don't need it any-"

The look on Grizzy's face made me stop talking. She knelt on the floor and opened the Yellow box with shaking hands. She pulled out the Cowboy Hat and the Empty Gun. Grizzy petted the brim of the hat and turned the revolver. She held the items to her chest as tears glistened in her eyes. I didn't move. We stayed like this for several minutes. Toriel called for us to come to the door. Slowly, Grizzy returned the items to the box and closed the lid. Then she stood, wiped her face, and said "I'm ready."

* * *

Toriel walked us to the campus where Alphys had set up her lab. It was a building that was constructed around the time the monsters were freed. When Alphys got her job, she was given the entire building as a sort of sign of peace between the two races.

It was a gray stone building that was over twice the length of a football field, being about as wide. It was also 8 stories tall with eight floors, and the first, fourth, and seventh floors had windows that took up entire walls. In other words, a really big peace offering. The entire complex overlooked a field of grass interspersed with trees and divided by sidewalks.

We rode the elevator to the seventh floor: Alphys's main office. The entire floor was one continuous room. Three of the walls were covered with anime posters, while the fourth was made of glass panels looking out at the field. Bookshelves of various topics (manga included) rested in gaps between posters. Various machines with unknown functions were scattered throughout the floor. On the far wall was a large monitor behind a desk with a keyboard.

Alphys was typing in code when we arrived. Toriel greeted the scientist and made to leave, which consisted of ten minutes of motherly reminders and teary farewells. After that, Alphys turned to us. She was wearing her lab coat, but I could see the exposed collar of a shirt with a picture of some sort of anime character.

"H-hello Grizzy," Alphys shook the girl's hand, literally shook. Her body was shaking so much that Grizzy's arm giggled uncomfortably. Even after these past few years, Alphys was still a nervous-wreck when it came to meeting new people. "I-I'm Alphys. I'm a-a sp-specialist in D-D-Determination."

"Nice to meet you, Alphys," Grizzy said serenely.

"G-good morning Frisk."

"Good morning," I greeted in return.

Alphys started to lead us to one of her machines when, "HEY! What about me?" Flowey glared at Alphys from over my shoulder.

"O-oh y-yes. H-Hello F-F-Flowey," Alphys stuttered. Flowey huffed but settled down. "A-anyway," Alphys continued. "T-today I'm going t-to run some t-tests to s-see how y-you came b-back, Grizzy. D-do you h-have any q-questions?"

"No, I think I'm good," the girl replied. She must have noticed how uncomfortable Alphys was. "Let's get started."

"O-okay," Alphys said relieved. "C-come this w-way."

Alphys spent hours hooking us up to different machines, taking pictures of our SOULs, having us do random exercises, putting us through full-body scanners, making us jump through hoops ( I mean literal hoops), and many other thing that I lost track of in the process. By the time Alphys said she was done, the two of us were sweating and tired.

Alphys returned to her desk to analyze the data. Grizzy, Flowey, and I sat on a couch facing the windows and ate frozen yogurt from one of Alphys's machines. Flowey sat on a stool by my feet, burying his face in a bowl of yogurt. After half a hour, Alphys gave a squeal. All three of us turned towards her. On the monitor was a picture of my SOUL. We looked at each other, unable to see the cause of Alphys's reaction.

"Alphys," I started. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Um… I guess I closed the program by accident," She tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "Here," A filter ran over the photo; the background disappeared while my SOUL came into sharper focus. Then I saw it.

"What is that?" I asked. Flowey and Grizzy looked just as confused as I was. On the right side of my SOUL was a golden thread hanging in the air. It was connected to my SOUL, but nothing else, so it looked like it was about to float away on a gentle breeze.

"Look at this," Alphys brought up a picture of Grizzy's SOUL with the same filter. On the left side was a thread, just like the one on mine.

"Alphys, was is this?" I asked, growing worried.

Alphys looked shaken. However, her eyes were alight with the fire of her discovery. When she was like this, she was at her most confident. "Determination. The power that allows a human SOUL to persist after death. The power to change fate." She turned away from the monitor and faced us. "In other words, a power that doesn't want to die." She pointed at the pictures. "I would say it created a lifeline."

"What do you mean by lifeline?" Grizzy asked.

"That thread is made of Determination," Alphys explained. "Your SOUL, Grizzy, wanted to continue living. Frisk's SOUL has an unusual amount of Determination, so Grizzy's SOUL was able to latch on. However, a connection like this could only be made when Determination was running freely and in an abundance, on a level far above Frisk's. It has be an extremely difficult feat to achieve, but Grizzy's SOUL took the opportunity to create the link. Then, when it was able to recover enough strength, Grizzy's SOUL pulled along the lifeline until it could be restored, bringing along your body while doing so. I may not be explaining it right, but it's sort of like Frisk's SOUL acted as some sort of restart for Grizzy like for a character in a video game."

I shivered as she hit the nail on the head. It _was_ as if Grizzy's SOUL had managed to SAVE and RELOAD with my SOUL acting as the SAVE POINT. "Does this mean that Grizzy could come back again?"

"No," Alphys answered without hesitation. "As you can see, the bond that Grizzy's SOUL used to return has been severed. It would have to be reforged under the same conditions it was created, but that is only if it is _possible_ for it be restored."

Grizzy's breathing grew faster. Her eyes were wider than usual. I patted her on the shoulder. "I know this is all confusing. If you want, we could take a break."

Grizzy raised her quivering hand and pointed at the picture of my SOUL. I followed her finger, but didn't see what she saw. I heard Flowey gasp, followed by Alphys. I still didn't see what was so strange, until I looked at the very top of the picture. My body went stiff and my breathing hastened to match Grizzy's.

At the tip of my SOUL, partially cut off by the edge of the screen, was another golden thread.

* * *

Alphys called Asgore immediately. Undyne and her squad rushed to the Underground to find the revived child. I wanted to follow, but Grizzy collapsed. Alphys explained that her body is adjusting: Grizzy had aged since her death, but not in the normal rate. Her body lacked the stamina to handle her stress, so would need to rest frequently until it could get back on track. I didn't want to leave her while she was in this condition.

We laid Grizzy on the couch and she began snoring the second her head touched the cushion. Alphys left us alone while she called the others. I was sitting by Grizzy's feet with Flowey in my lap. As soon as Alphys was out of earshot, Flowey said, "This is because of me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Flowey looked me in the eye. "Alphys said that the bonds were created because both of your SOULs were together when the amount of Determination was overwhelming. That was me when I absorbed the six human SOULs. I used them to SAVE and RELOAD so many times. Plus, the SOULs resisted and used their power to help you. That is the only time that your SOULs were together like that."

I adjusted my glasses. "Even so, that is a good thing. You are the reason that Grizzy has a second chance at life. In fact, all of the other children may be able to come back."

Flowey looked dubious. "I get that, but I have this feeling that I just can't shake. I can't help thinking that something is about to go wrong."

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so…"

* * *

They found her at around 3 pm. Undyne came stumbling into Alphys's lab. She was gasping as if she ran all the way from the Underground. Cradled in her arms was an unconscious girl.

She was drenched, water dripping from her oversized green shirt. Her jeans clung to her legs. She wore no shoes, her feet caked with mud. Her clothes were littered with burns and cuts, and a tear larger than the others exposed her belly. In spite of the damage to her clothes, her body was uninjured. Her hair made me gasp: it was beautiful. The roots were pitch black, but the color began to lighten as it travelled down, becoming a rich caramel around her ears, and ending as a pale blond as it framed her face. On her right hand was a bronze ring with a treble clef insignia. Her skin was much healthier than Grizzy's; I could see the remnants of a tan on her belly and arms. She was slender, as if she was built to be graceful. She was shorter than me, but a little taller than Grizzy.

Speaking of whom, Grizzy had woken up when Undyne entered. She took one look at the girl and her shoulders sagged in disappointment. This wasn't Annie.

We stood up as Undyne set the girl down on the couch. The girl stirred in her sleep. The world disappeared. I was back in the darkness, except I wasn't alone. A beast was looming over me, larger than any monster or human I had ever seen. Its eyes glowed red, but shifted as if they were liquid. The beast let loose a roar that shook me to my core and rang through the abyss. The vision faded as quickly as it started. My palms were slick with sweat. Flowey looked at me with a confused expression. I exhaled and pushed the fear away.

I asked Grizzy, " Do you know her?" Grizzy shook her head.

"Amane."

My gaze snapped to Undyne. She was kneeling at the girl's side, still wearing her armor. "You know her?" I asked the warrior.

Undyne nodded "She fell when I was young," Undyne said without her usual bravado, just like how Flowey talks about Chara. "Amane was my friend, but she just disappeared one day. I didn't know what had happened until years later." Alphys brought her girlfriend yogurt and rubbed her shoulder. It was weird watching Alphys trying to support Undyne for a change.

I looked down at this girl who looked she gentle. The thought of her being dangerous seemed impossible. However, that vision had to have been caused by her. The nightmares I've been having are tied to the other fallen children, I'm sure of it. If one returns each time I have that nightmare, then that means I would have to face those demons four more times. The thought scared me, but not as much as that figure I had just seen. It seemed so solid, like it had wondered in from the real world. And the eyes: they were the only thing in that abyss that had any color. I could feel it waiting, growing impatient for the next time I have a nightmare. The power emanating from it, the absolute fear I felt… I don't think I can defeat it. If this girl was connected to the beast, then Flowey was right: something was about to go wrong.


	6. Blueberries

**Frisk POV**

The girl, Amane, slept for three days after she was found. She woke up on the fourth, screaming. Alphys insisted on keeping her under watch of a team of doctors and scientists to make sure she was in good health, against Toriel's protest of taking her home. It was another five days until Amane said anything. She asked for Undyne, who was by her side without delay. Amane refused to talk to anyone else, and Alphys didn't argue. Toriel grew more worried everyday that Amane was monitored. She kept Grizzy and I as close as possible (and subsequently Flowey). Toriel spent every moment she wasn't at work baking with us or making sure we were happy. Even though I was worried too, I didn't show it. This was how Toriel coped, and I wanted to keep her spirits up.

It has now been two weeks since Amane returned. I hadn't had any additional dreams, so no more children had been revived yet. I told Sans in detail about the latest nightmare and vision. He tried to hide his concern behind his puns, but he was obviously worried as well. He was almost as close to us as Toriel, so it would be the five of us together constantly. I think that was for the best. Sans always had a way of keeping Toriel's spirits up, and he got along really well with Grizzy. Even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew Flowey felt safer with the skeleton around.

One day, Alphys called us to her lab. She wanted to run more tests on us to make sure that we weren't suffering any side effects. Alphys explained that Amane's anxiety might have been caused by being revived, so she wanted to be sure. When we arrived at her lab, Toriel thought both of us would be tested together, but Alphys corrected her.

"I-I would b-but Amane i-is still in my lab. She's t-talking with Undyne, s-so I don't w-want to c-cause her any d-distress," The scientist stuttered. She was shaking under Toriel's glare.

Toriel refused to listen. "I will not leave one of my children down here, so we are all going to your office."

"B-but T-Tor-"

"No," Toriel interrupted "I won't allow it. If you can not accommodate then we are leaving."

"Tori," A deep voice said from behind us. "It'll be fine."

We all turned to see Asgore standing in the doorway. He was dressed casually: wearing a pink shirt with a floral design, khaki short, a wide brimmed hat, and a pair of sandals. His horns stuck through two holes in the hat, and his floppy ears hung from under the brim. His yellow beard was trimmed neatly.

Toriel looked him over with irritation. "Asgore, I do not have the time to deal with you as well."

"I won't be a problem," Asgore reassured her. "I've been meaning to have a word with Frisk in private."

Toriel was about to protest, but she ended up sighing. "Fine. I will be back as soon as Grizzy is done with her tests." Toriel took Grizzy's hand and lead her to the elevator, Alphys following behind them.

Asgore held out his hand. "It is good to see you, Frisk."

"Nice to see you too, Asgore," I greeted him in return.

After leaving the Underground, Asgore still had his title as king. Although, his authority had changed. While he still had the say over how to govern the monsters, he couldn't override any laws that humans had to follow. Also, he had to speak with government officials about the coexistence of the two races. When he wasn't working, Asgore spent his time training with Undyne or working on his extraordinary garden. His relationship with Toriel was still rocky, but the two were managing.

"Please have a seat," the king offered. We were left alone in the lobby. By the back wall was a desk with a machine that logs who enters or leaves. On both sides of that were two doors leading deeper inside the building. Two potted plants stood on either side of the glass entrance. Two tables that were able to seat up to five people took up most of the room.

The king and I took seats across from each other. I waited for Flowey to make a snide remark, but I remembered that he wanted to travel around on his own today. With all of the recent attention, it was weird being alone with just Asgore.

Asgore sighed heavily. "How is the girl?"

"Amane? I haven't met her, but Alphys says she is doing better."

"No," Asgore said. "I mean the one with the ribbon in her hair."

This surprised me. With the state Amane is in, I wasn't expecting to talk about Grizzy. "Her name is Grizelda, but she likes to be called Grizzy. What would you like to know?"

Asgore stared down at the table. "Undyne told me she was close friends with one of the other children. Do you know which one?"

"Annie."

Asgore shoulders slumped, as if a large weight had been placed on him. "What SOUL was she?"

"Oh, um.." I hadn't expected a follow up question. "She was the yellow SOUL."

Asgore shaggered further. "Of course…"

A cold sensation prickled at the base of my neck. This wasn't the Asgore who had a spark in his eye the second since he reached the Surface and felt the sun shining down on him. This was the Asgore I had met at the end of my journey countless times. The Asgore that had lost everything that mattered to him and was haunted by his actions.

The king turned his gaze towards the window, looking out at the morning scenery. "I remember Annie clearly. I remember them all."

A ball of selfishness squirmed in my stomach. I had never thought about how the children being revived would affect Asgore. He was the one that hunted them down for their SOULs. The acts hollowed him out: turning him into a shadow of his former self. At least, that's what Undyne told me about a year ago. Seeing the children that killed come back… I felt his pain all too clearly.

"The day I declared war on humans, I knew I would regret the decision," Asgore said. "But I didn't care. All I wanted was revenge on the humans that took away my children. The first time another human fell, I didn't hesitate. I battled and defeated them as soon as I heard the news. However, I was so blind that I didn't even realize that I had killed a child. I only saw her as a beast until it was too late."

The story was so familiar, it brought tears to my eyes. I knew the same feeling of regret that Asgore was expressing. The emotions it stirred made me body shake. "That girl was Grizzy, wasn't it?"

Asgore shook his head, still facing the window. "I have never met Grizelda until today. She was found outside of Snowdin, by the Royal Guard. I was the one who brought her body to the castle. No, the other girl is the reason I am here."

"It was Amane," I stated obviously.

Asgore nodded. "Amane," He said as if tasting the name, and it had a bittersweet flavor. "She spent over a month hiding in the Underground before I found her. I expected her to be insane, bent on our destruction. I was wrong, so wrong. Amane was just a young girl who deserved a better fate." Tears rolled down into his beard. "Do you know what her final words were?"

I shook my head, listening in a trance.

"'Watch over Undyne,'" Asgore said with a quiver in his voice. "Even after what I had done, she still thought of someone else, a monster, instead of herself. After that, I couldn't see her as an enemy; Amane was a strong child whose life I had cut short. I wanted nothing more than to repent for my sin, but I couldn't. Her death gave something to the monsters that I hadn't seen since we were sealed away: hope. Her SOUL was the first step into gaining our freedom and seeing the sun again. When the next human fell, I had no choice.

Asgore's voice cracked. I wanted to comfort him, tell him how I had felt the same way, but I couldn't. He didn't remember; only Flowey and I could recall the past timelines. If I told Asgore, he would think I'm insane.

"It was a boy this time," Asgore said as if unable to stop. "I don't know how long he had been in the Underground, but he was living with a family in Snowdin. I fought him, hoping it would be easier. I was wrong once again. The monster that had taken him in had watched us, and she saw me kill him. She ran to his side, and the look she gave me was of pure hatred. Once again I took his body and waited. I dreaded the day the next human would fall, but I was spared for the moment. The child had been injured from an accident in the CORE. I was ashamed, but I prayed that the others would be like this. But like the other times, I was wrong. The next boy befriended one of my oldest friends and Alphys."

The news shook me out of my stupor. "Alphys knew one of the children that fell?" This was the first time I heard anything like this.

Asgore nodded absently. "It was the boy whose glasses you are wearing right now." I moved the glasses off of the bridge of my nose to the top of my head. "They connected so quickly that they were almost inseparable by the time I met him. The thing I remember most about him was that he was always smiling. And he made Alphys smile. I had never seen her so happy until he came. I had made another mistake, so the only option left was to lessen the damage before it could grow. One day, the boy was staring at the Barrier. I took my chance and tried to end it before he noticed, but the boy was sharp. He dodged my attack and he unleashed a power I could never have imagined he had. His SOUL was so tightly bound to his notebook that it brought the words on the pages to life, but also revealed something else. I could feel what he had hidden behind that smile: his pain, his loneliness, his fury, his sorrow, and his broken heart. No matter how many attacks he took, no matter how much fire engulfed him, he refused to fall. This boy wanted to live so much that his SOUL couldn't take the strain. It cracked, and he finally gave up, or rather, his body gave up. The damage done to his body… it made me sick to my stomach. I could barely recognize him after it was over. My old friend was furious, and was right to be. Instead of telling her the truth, I told Alphys that the boy had died in an accident like the one before him."

Something warm landed on my hand. It took me a moment to realize that I was crying. The glass on my head felt cold. The notebook in my lap now weighed like a block of concrete. I forced down a lump in my throat and asked, "What about Annie?"

Asgore's hands tremble, rattling the table. "I didn't even know she had fallen. She just walked into my courtroom one day and started shooting. Annie used ammunition that I had never seen: bullets of pure Determination. Her shots were so fast and accurate that I was forced to stay on the defensive. Too much longer and they would have overwhelmed me, but then something happened. Throughout our encounter, the look on Annie's face was strange. It was like she was sad but excited, terrified but anxious, confused but certain, in pain while being ready to battle. Of all of the children, she was the only one that I feared. But as the battle progressed, her emotions became more conflicted. Her shots lost their power and I took the opportunity to attack. After I injured her, Annie ran away and bleed to death. She was the last child I faced until you fell down."

Silence hung over us, tense and fragile. After hearing his story, I felt guilty. I had Reset so many times, but I never considered what Asgore went through, or the other SOULs for that matter. Even when they helped me fight against Flowey, I still hadn't thought about their own stories. More of my tears splattered on the notebook in my lap. If I was able to read what was inside, what would I find out about the child that persisted against impossible odds, and had so motivation to live. I thought about all the items I had gathered during my time in the Underground. Each time I wear them, I can feel a lingering presence of their former owners. They gave me strength that helped me and everyone else, but what had I done to thank them? Nothing.

"That is why I am here," Asgore said at last. "These children were given a gift; a second chance at a life I took away. They may hate me, or they may forgive me, it doesn't matter. I have created enough demons to know when I have made mistakes. I'm done hurting these children. I have to face my sins and strive to do something right for once. While I say that, I'm terrified."

"Terrified?" I muttered.

Asgore shook his head. "I'm terrified of what I might see from that child. I have put them through hell, and I don't know if they will be the same. Have I turned that innocent monster into a shell of their former self? Whatever happens, I will accept the consequences. That is my penance."

Asgore finally looked at me. A spark lit up his eyes, dull and pitiful. "Everyday, I am so thankful to Toriel for stopping me when we meet. I couldn't imagine where I would be right now if I had actually hurt you. And here you are today, strong and kind. Nothing in the world gives me the drive to face my mistakes more than you being alive, Frisk."

It felt like a dam inside my chest was breaking. I saw Asgore die countless times, and he had done the same to me. What would happen if he found out about what happened in the past timelines? I grinded my teeth against each other. I can't give up now. I made choices that lead to all of this, so I'll be the only one to hold this burden. No one else has to be caught up in my mess.

"I wish you luck Asgore," I managed the best smile I could. "If you ever need me to help, don't hesitate to ask."

Asgore smiled. "Than you, Frisk. You don't know how much that means to-"

A ruckus came from the door to the left of the desk. Asgore and I turned towards the sound, my hand instinctively holding up the notebook. The doors burst open as a streak of blue ran past us and out the doors.

The two of us stared dumbfounded at the swinging doors. "What just happened?" We said in unison.

* * *

 **Amane POV**

I laughed wildly as we raced across the field into a street filled with cars. My hair streamed out behind me in a whirl of shifting colors. The wind rushed around me, a whistling sound filled my ears. We raced past parks, fountains, streets, houses, towering building, restaurants, banks, ponds, and so much more that was lost in a blur. Undyne grinned up at me with a hint of madness in her eye. After being bedridden for so long, being on Undyne's shoulders as she tore through the city at impossible speeds made feel truly alive again. I wanted this to last forever, just my friend and I running as if hell itself couldn't keep up.

Sadly, though, we came to a stop outside of place called the Spider Nest Bakery. I started to ask why we stopped here, but the smell finally reached my nose. My mouth filled with saliva and my stomach rumbled loudly.

Undyne grinned as I blushed from embarrassment. "Come one, it's about time you get some real food." She held the door open, letting more of the deletable aroma reach me. Without protest, I made my way inside. Why it was called the Spider Nest Bakery was obvious: everything had a spiderweb design. Chairs, tables, staircase, everything. There was even a spider monster helping a line of customers from behind a counter. Undyne pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit at a small table next to the windows. I sat and Undyne turned and muscled her way through the wave of customers.

About a minute later, she returned holding a tray with a plethora of pastries: cookies, cupcakes, muffins, brownies, tarts, donuts, and even a piece of pie with a purple inside. Undyne placed the plate in the middle of the table and grabbed a muffin from the top of the pile. I picked a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. I must still be dead because I just went to heaven.

Undyne gave me a strange look before sliding the piece of pie towards me. "I got this for you because it's your favorite," Undyne explained. "Blueberry. You used to talk about how you loved blueberries."

I vaguely remembered describing the taste of blueberries to a young Undyne because she had never heard of them. "Right, it slipped my mind."

Undyne rolled a nut from her muffin between her fingers. "It must be one of the side effects Alphys mentioned. You're suffering from more of them than Grizzy did when she turned up."

Alphys had been running any test she could from the moment I arrived. Comparing the results gathered from me and this Grizzy girl, the scientist concluded that our bodies were adjusting to the sudden revival and peculiar growth pattern. That included our senses and memories being more distorted than usual. Apparently, I was suffering more of these setbacks due to being dead longer than Grizzy.

I stared down at the pie and the other pastries, noticing that Undyne had grabbed anything with blueberries that the spider monster had made. I reached for my fork, but my hand was shaking. Undyne noticed and gave me a reassuring grin. "Come on, kid. You know you like it."

"What if I don't?"

Undyne's smiled slipped off her face, turning into a frown at my question. "What do you mean?"

The shaking spread up my arm and to my shoulders. "What if I take a bite and it doesn't taste the same?" My voice quivered, threatening to break. "If this is my favorite food, then what does it mean if I don't like it anymore? My head is a blur and I can't remember simple things like this. My body won't move like it used to. The world rushed by me while I was stuck. Nothing about me is the way it should be. If I don't like this pie, something I could"ve eaten day in day out, it will be another thing that I have lost. At this point, I don't even know if I'm myself anymore."

I didn't know what to expect: anger, fear, concern, sadness. Instead, Undyne laughed so hard that she doubled over. Customers looked at us, but turned away when they discovered the source of the disturbance. Undyne looked at me, her eye shining with tears. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"N-no…" I was startled by her reaction. "Why are you laughing?"

Undyne fought back her laughter. Her shoulders shook from the effort. "Aren't you the one that told me that if you stand by what you believe in then you're strong?"

A memory of the last time I saw Undyne surfaced from a fog covering my mind. "I did, but-"

"Then it doesn't matter!" Undyne shouted with gusto. "Who cares if you don't like blueberries anymore? What's the problem with your body trying to adjust to your new size? Why should it matter if your head is being a little slow? You're still you!" Undyne grabbed me and hoisted me above her head. "All you have to do is stand by your beliefs! Nothing else matters, as long as you can do that! The rest of us will help you with everything else! You're strong! You fought Asgore and gave him a run for his money! Use that strength and hold onto what you believe in! As long as you do that, then you know you can be YOU!"

I couldn't speak. The power of Undyne's words rattled something inside me, bringing up memories of times where everyone was against me: when the kids of school pulled at my hair because it was strange, when bullies would make fun of me, when no one would talk to me because I was the child of that 'freak' or 'witch' who still used powerful magic. But I didn't care: I had sworn to never fight back and to not let their words get to day when that boy pushed me and I hurt him, a burn was left over my heart when I broke my convictions. I followed in my mother's footsteps, believing that the true sign of strength was protecting your beliefs and ideals, never faltering when it came to sticking by them.

 ***You are filled with Determination!***

I started to cry. Undyne set me back in the chair and wiped the tears from my eyes. The customers in line were staring at us, but the spider monster snapped at them and they turned back to her. One more time, Undyne pushed the piece of pie towards me. I swallowed, took a deep breath, and lifted my fork. I tore off a piece, raised it to my mouth, and took a bite.


	7. We Meet Again

**Grizzy POV**

This is getting weird. Since that day Undyne literally ran out of the lab with Amane on her shoulders, Frisk keeps avoiding me. I don't know what the problem is, but they won't stick around for long. At first I thought I had done something to upset them, but the way Flowey reacts to their sudden departures makes me think otherwise. Those two are basically inseparable, so Frisk would have at least told them the reason for leaving. I didn't want to ask Toriel. She was lying again.

There were times back in the Underground when I asked her difficult questions. She would put on a brave face and force herself to tell me, but I could see how much it hurt her. After Annie disappeared, I would see that false expression whenever she tried to be strong for me. And I see it now: every time questions about my return or comments about Amane's condition surface, Toriel lies through her teeth just so I don't have to worry. I put her through hell… I couldn't stand to hurt her more than I have already done. So I accept her lies.

I don't know where else to turn. Alphys seems like the best option, but she is already scared about the details of her research. Some sort of unusual patterns were found in Amane's results, and Alphys does not know what is causing them. I don't want to be anymore of a burden to her.

There was no way I could talk to Undyne. She seems strong, but she is too close to Amane. I don't know what it is, but I get this feeling whenever I'm near that girl. I start shivering and I start feeling sick. Too be honest… I'm scared of her. Whatever is causing that feeling is nothing I want to experience.

That leaves one option: Sans. He said I could call him for help if I needed him. This would be one of these times. Which is why I'm standing outside a bar in Fountain Ring named Grillby's 2. It was a stone's throw away from the Spider Nest Bakery. Why would he want to meet here? I shrugged and walked through the door.

The smell of dog mixed with fried food overpowered my nose. It was early in the morning, the sun just rising above the treetops, so not a lot of customers were around. In fact, the only people I saw was a fire monster wearing a suit behind the counter and Sans sitting on a stool while drinking a bottle of… ketchup? Why?

The skeleton saw me and gestured to the stool next to him. I took a seat as the fire monster retreated into the kitchen. Sans offered me another bottle of ketchup. "would you like some?"

"Um… no… thanks…"

"oh, well. more for me." He popped off the cap and chug the condiment. My stomach flopped as he set the bottle down. "so what do you want to talk about?"

I turned my bracelet around my wrist. It was a habit of mine that I've had for as long as I can remember. "Did...I do something to upset Frisk?"

"upset them?" Sans repeated. "no, i don't think so. why do you ask?"

"They've been avoiding me," I explained. "They make an excuse to get away from me whenever I'm around. Are they mad at me?"

Sans set down his bottle and sighed. "i don't know. you'll have to ask them." Sans tapped his finger on the counter, lost in thought. "frisk always tries to hide their problems. they would rather carry their burden without weighing down anyone else. frisk might not be angry at all; they could feel sad or ashamed. it might not even have anything to do with you."

Might not have anything to do with me? A part of me wanted to believe that, but that was also the part that had told me that Chara could still be a good friend. The way they glance at me is enough to prove that I have something to do with this. I thought about how Sans said Frisk carried their burdens alone, and I felt guilty. I was doing the exact same thing.

"I… I have something else on my mind," I confessed.

"shoot."

I spun my bracelet faster, leaving a red mark on my wrist. I took a shaky breath and said, "I'm scared of Amane."

"what? scared of Amane?" Sans said baffled. "why would you be scared of her?"

The nausea churned in my gut and worked its way up my esophagus. "Not her… per se… but how I feel when I'm around her." Sans had an amused expression. I must not be explaining this right. "I feel sick the second I'm near her." Sans expression changed to one of confusion. "Whenever she is close, I feel something pulling me down, trying to entangle me. Everytime I see her I want to hide and curl up into a ball. I never want to be close to her. Being around Amane makes me feel like something is trying to swallow me." My entire body was shaking. My insides felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop myself from falling apart.

Sans glared at something over my shoulder. He pushed his ketchup bottle away, half-empty. "have you talked to anyone else about this?" He asked.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

"good," Sans replied. "this might happening because you both were resurrected, but i'm not sure. this might be something else entirely. also, frisk could be having this same feeling. maybe that's why they are avoiding you."

I still couldn't speak. My vision was growing dark and the room was spinning.

"you're stressing yourself," Sans said. "here. you need to lie down." He hopped down from his stool and guided me over to a booth. He took off his hoodie and laid it over me like a blanket. "i'll call tori. she should be here soon." I didn't even nod my head. Instead, I let the warmth in the air wash over me and carry me away. I closed my eyes, slipping into peace.

* * *

 _It was dark. There was no light, only complete blackness in every direction. I called for Sans, but he didn't answer. This was just a dream, but my body shivered when it wasn't even cold. I started to panic, until I heard a voice._

 _I turned to she a girl standing about ten yards behind me. Her breathing was heavy and her tutu was singed around the edges. She wore only one shoe. Her hair… With a start, I realized the girl was Amane. Why was I dreaming about her? This is definitely has to be a dream because I don't feel that sickening sensation from being so close to her._

 _Amane screamed, the sound rattling my insides. A cut appeared on her arm, drops of blood flying from the laceration. The darkness around her shifted and collapsed on itself until I could see… what the hell is that thing? It was over forty feet tall, with two long, withered arms and legs. Instead of fingers, it had three long talons curved like sickles. Its mouth ran from one side of its head to the other, and opened to reveal a cavern of teeth so plentiful and sharp that anything inside would be shredded in a single bite. It had horns on the top of its head: the one on its right was curled like a ram's, the left was bent so that it ran along to the corner of its gaping mouth. It hissed and a forked tongue peeked through, followed by a second and third. A tail lashed at the ground behind the beast, long, thin, and tipped with a series of warped spikes. The beast's body was covered in… scales?...skin?...fur?... I couldn't be sure. Spikes ran along its spine and around its shoulders. And the worst thing about it was the beast's eyes._

 _They were red. Not a bright red; the color of spilled blood still dripping from an open vein. One moment they were solid, another liquid, then gas, then flickering, then splitting apart, until finally returning to solid. The process took place in a matter of seconds before repeating. When I looked at them, I could feel my SOUL breaking. It drew the life out of me and tainted it with poison, before forcing it back down into me. I wanted to cry or scream or beg, but all I could do was stare._

 _Amane cried for help, but I was rooted to the spot. The beast loomed over her, as if watching her struggle. Then it raised its arm and struck. The claws ripped through her body like paper. They sliced through her stomach and protruded from her back, blood gushing at her feet and pouring off the claws. Amane gasped, the sound gurgled as blood filled her throat. I wanted to scream, but the eyes drew my voice away._

 _The beast raised Amane over its head. With one motion, it opened its mouth and engulfed her. Bile rose up my throat, but I was still trapped by those eyes. The beast swallowed, blood dripping from its chin. Then, it turned towards me. It smiled, its head almost splitting in half, revealing so many teeth now stained red. It took a step forward, sending a ripple through the abyss. That was all it took for the beast to now be towering over me. I reached out for my SOUL. Nothing happened. Frost spread over my bones and froze my innards. The beast howled in victory._

 _/Terrifying, isn't it?/_

 _The voice came from everywhere: from above, from below, from behind me, from in front, from far away, next to my ear, from the beast, and from me. That voice was everything, holding each bit of existence in its grasp._

 _/That poor girl being consumed to feed that demon. What a sight. And its mercilessness as it skewered her. Ah… it has been too long since I've seen such a sight./_

 _The beast dipped its head like it was agreeing with the voice._

 _/Why do you think it eats them? For fun? For survival? Entertainment? Pleasure? Whatever the reason, it's on the prowl. No one that faces it will have a shot in hell at surviving. They will all be devoured just like that girl./_

" _W...why…" It was all I could manage. Those eyes were still pulling at me. The voice rippled through the abyss and in my body. I was completely at their mercy._

 _/Why what? Why am I telling you this? For simple enjoyment. Why am I with this demon? Because it helps me in the long run. It's like my pet, and like a loyal pet, it helps its master by following its orders./_

 _The beast looking down at me was the last thing I would think of as a pet. Blood dripped from its teeth and landed at my feet. The nausea did somersaults in my stomach._

 _/Soon, everything will start. My pet will fulfill its task and I can achieve my desire. The thought gives me shivers./_

 _Laughter rang out, echoing from everything that existed in this abyss. Someone...help me… I can't… I can't stand it…_

 _/Soon! So soon! They'll all crumple by my hands! To be free from here...to walk in the sun again...I won't have to wait long! When you awake, Grizelda, your world will be burning around you!/_

 _The beast roared again. The deafening chorus of these two made my ears bleed. I screamed, but it was lost in the noise. The beast grinned again, the teeth growing sharper and the eyes glowing stronger. It lowered its head, surrounded me with its teeth, and ate me._

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

"Alphys, is this really necessary?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any risks."

I sighed, surrendering to Alphys's many tests. She had attached a myriad of wires to my arms, head, and neck. I laid back on the couch as she took notes from a laptop next to my head. This was the third day in a row that I had to sit through a session like this. I understand that she wants to know about what's going on, but this getting to be too much.

A nerve-racking cough sounded from the other end of the room. Another reason Alphys was running more tests: Amane was sick. She was doing fine the other day, but she had relapsed with alarming speed. Amane could hardly walk and she had started coughing blood. The doctors and scientists had managed to help her reach a stable condition, but she was still bedridden. Undyne tried to be with her every second she could. However, Undyne's job was catching up with her. She had to oversee training drills today, so it was just me, Amane, and Alphys in the lab.

Alphys looked up from her screen, "Alright that sh-should do it. You're all-"

A bright flash of light suddenly burst to life in front of us. When it faded, Sans was there holding a flailing Grizzy. "doc, something's wrong."

Alphys was on them in a second. She tried to look at Grizzy, but the girl was struggling so hard that Sans could hardly hold her. The girl's hand flung up and slapped Sans, and then went to twitching violently at her side. With a start, I realized she wasn't fighting him. Grizzy's eyes were closed tight as her body was seizing. Spittle was hanging from her mouth. Her limbs were shaking and flailing at impossible angles.

"S-she must be suffering a side effect," Alphys said, her voice close to panic. "We need to get her down. Come this way." She moved towards the elevator, Sans following her with his bundle.

I started to rise to follow, but Alphys called, "Stay here Frisk! I-I can handle this. Watch over Amane!" The doors closed and the three of them were gone.

I was so stunned that I just sat and stared at the doors for a few minutes. Then, Amane started having a coughing fit. I tore off the wires and ran to her bedside. Her skin was tinged with green, her veins throbbed through her arms, her eyes were sunken, and her hair had lost most of its luster. Amane's condition had worsened so quickly that some of the doctors thought she would be dead by the end of the week. Dried drops of blood were speckled around her bedsheet. A trickle of it was slowly moving down to her chin. I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt. Her breathing was labored, but the coughing had subsided.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not..very much…" Her voice was dry, as if she was trying to force sandpaper down her throat.

I went to Alphys's fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and handed it to her. Amane thanked me and drank greedily.

I wrung my hands as I thought about what I should say. I've only met Amane a few times, but this is the first time we were left alone. I don't know if something I ask will upset her. Turns out, I didn't have to break the ice.

"Do you think that other girl will be okay?"

"Grizzy? Of course!" I said without a doubt. "She's strong. She won't give up to something like this."

"I hope Alphys and the comedian will be able to help her," Amane rolled her shoulders, her body relaxing. "So, how has life on the Surface been?" Amane asked.

I was surprised, but relieved she had continued with the conversation. "At first, it was tense with the monsters trying to adjust. Now, everything is going great. I have all my friends, I live with Toriel, it's everything I wanted. What about you?"

Amane shrugged. "My life was fine. I lived with my mom and dad before going to the Underground."

How they phrased that sentence confused me. "You entered the Underground on purpose?" I asked.

Amane's face froze over: a sheet of ice concealing her expression. Then, the shield melted and she told me her story, "One day, my parents were in a car accident. My dad died, but my mom survived. She was in critical condition and they didn't think she would make it. I ran all the way to the Underground, thinking I could use the magic down there to save her. I didn't know that it was impossible to leave. I lived down there for awhile before I was killed. Now, I don't what to think about being back."

We had entered a fragile topic. One wrong move and this entire conversation would break apart. I took the risk and asked, "Do you know what happened to your mom?"

I expected Amane to shut down or scream at me, but she just shook her head and said, "No idea. I don't really want to know."

"You don't want to know…" I echoed. "Why? Don't you want to see her."

Amane gave me a small smile. "More than anything in the world. But I came to terms that she might have died while I was in the Underground. Plus, if she is alive, then I caused so much trouble for her by disappearing. But she's strong, and she would be living her own life by now. I could fantasize about every single outcome of looking for her, but none of them are perfect. Not knowing is what I want. This way, I could believe she's still alive and happy without suddenly rocking her reality."

"But what if she's still waiting for you?" I asked, "What if she wants to see you? For you two to be together again?"

Amane gripped the sheet until her knuckles turned white. "Frisk, I'm asking you to let this be my choice. This is how I want to deal with this, so let me. Please."

I wanted to argue, but the pain in her voice stopped me. Her eyes, once a deep blue that rivaled the ocean depths, now looked like wells during a drought. I don't fully understand why she would do this, but I'll trust her when she says this is the best way. Maybe she'll change her mind one day, but for now, I'll let it be.

"Okay. I won't argue anymore."

"Thank you," Amane said. She flattened her sheet with the back of her hands. "Have you done anything fun lately? It would be nice to hear something like that after being stuck in here for so long."

I thought for a second before replying, "My friend and I went to get some Nice Cream the other day. He won't admit he likes it, but he eats more of it than anyone I know. He'll even sneak licks of mine when he eats all of the one he bought!

She laughed. "Flowey really is a mess sometimes!"

"I know!" I replied while gasping for air. I was laughing so hard that tears were in my eyes. "Sometimes, he gets this ice cream mustache, but I won't tell him. When he finds out, he gets so mad at me. That doesn't stop him from trying to lick it off!"

Amane was pressing against a stitch in her side as she laughed. "Keep going! I want to hear another!"

One time, we were at this bakery-" I stopped, a sudden thought killing my laughter.

Amane continued to laugh, until she noticed I had stopped. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"Know what? Frisk, are you alright?" She acted genuinely baffled.

"How did you know his name was Flowey?" I asked again. "He's never told you his name while he was up here, and no but me talks about him."

"What are you-"

"And you knew exactly who I was talking about," I persisted. "You didn't ask if it was Papyrus, or Sans, or someone else you've never met. You could tell it was Flowey from that brief description; you could tell it was someone you hardly knew."

Amane clicked her tongue. "Frisk, you should really calm-"

Another thought surfaced, forcing everything else away. "Comedian…" I said.

"Come again?"

I looked at her in a new light, like a beast stirring in its sleep. "That's what you called Sans. But each time he was up here, I was with him. He was too distracted by Alphys to even make a pun, much less a joke. And no one calls him comedian, except…" I gasped, jumping out of my chair and backing away from the threat.

Amane didn't do anything for a moment. She just watched me get further away. Then, she started laughing again, a new sound teeming with venom. The sound sent cold fear through me, freezing my blood until my own heart seemed to stop. The veins on her arms started to return to their normal state. The sick tinge in her skin faded. The colors in her hair returned to their full glory. The skin around her eyes was restored, perfectly framing those blue eyes. It started slowly, just one spot on each pupil. Then, it spread. Like blood in water, the invading color overpowered the blue. In the end, Amane's eyes had turned a deep crimson.

Amane put on foot on the floor, then the other. Without any struggle, she was on her feet and walking towards me. My vision tunneled, focusing only on the demon making its way to me as I retreated. This isn't possible. They're gone. I got rid of them. How are they back?

Amane stopped. She looked down at her hands. She opened and closed them, worked her fingers, flickered her wrists, and snapped with enthusiasm. She looked at me; all traces of the laughing girl from a minute ago were gone. "Well, this is better than I expected," She said in a voice not her own, one that I heard only in nightmares. I wanted to run, but I could move from them. Amane smiled, cold and vicious. They chuckled as they shook their head. They glared at me, crimson framed by pale blond.

This is it. My worst fear has come true, and my entire world is going to be destroyed by the demon in front of me.

"Why do you look so scared Frisk?" Chara asked with mock concern. "Is this how you greet your old partner?"


	8. The Demon Awakens

**Frisk POV**

This can't be happening… This isn't real… No way… There's no way that they can be standing in front of me! This is a dream, please let me wake up! Chara is gone! They're never coming back! So just wake up already!

"Ahh, looks like you're surprised to see me," Amane/Chara said. Their voice was distorted: Amane's coupled with another. They overlapped and reverberated until I couldn't remember either of them, just the god awful sound filling my ears. "Have I really been gone that long? Well, I guess time flies when you're stuck in Limbo."

"You...you…" My voice failed me.

Amane/Chara cupped a hand around their ear. "What was that? Were you asking me a question?"

"How… how…" I ground my teeth together, steeling myself. I asked "How are you back?"

Amane/Chara smiled. "Well, after you slipped away from me, I fell back to sleep. I waited so long, but you never choose to Reset. Without that, it was impossible for me to take back your body." They sighed dramatically, placing a hand on their cheek. "It was _so_ _boring_ waiting for you to press that button. But then," Their eyes brightened as if their favorite scene of a movie suddenly came on. "I found Amane here. Her… well, it wasn't really a SOUL. More of like her essence or spirit… was just drifting along in the abyss. At first, it was completely useless. It couldn't do anything with no ties to the physical world. Then, one such tie appeared."

Dread formed like cement in my stomach. Please, please don't be what I think it is.

Chara continued, waving their arms for emphasis, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. A thread made of Determination! Not only that, but your's!" They pointed at me cheerfully. "All I had to do was hitch a ride. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't a fast process. It took months for me to crawl my way out. Although, I was able to pick up a few glimpses here and there. Yeesh, you should've seen how this girl died. It was a big ol' mess."

My hands clenched into fists, my knuckles turning pale. So many things were bubbling inside me: hate, fear, anger, guilt, worry. "What did you do to Amane?" I asked with a quivering voice. "Is she...:"

"Dead?" Chara finished. "No, no, no. She's in the same state you were when I took you over; however, I'm being much more careful this time. Amane won't be back anytime soon."

I swallowed the lump that was threatening to choke me. "What about the other children?"

Chara chuckled merrily, spinning on their heel before facing me again. "I was just waiting for you to ask about them! While latching onto Amane, I stumbled across the others. And trust me, they were much easier to get a handle on." When they saw my look of terror, their smile widened. "I see you caught on. Yes, every fallen child will be coming back like Amane here. However, they won't have that little grace period she had."

"Grace period?" I asked.

Chara puffed out their cheeks and crossed their arms over their chest. "Yeah, the first few weeks she was back. She kept fighting me unconsciously. That's one of the reason why she got so sick. Everything she did until a few minutes ago was completely her decision." They pushed a lock of hair behind their ear.

Amane's hair, with the bizarre color scheme, looked so different now. The black grew darker until it seemed to draw the light from the air. The brown was lacking the warmth it once had. The pale blonde framing her face seemed so cold that I would have sworn it was frost.

"Such a pity," Chara said. "To think I could have been back so much sooner. Oh well, no much I can do about that now." Chara walked towards the window, a skip in her step. I stood frozen in place. They placed a hand on the glass as they gazed at the plain below. "To think that I had forgotten what sunlight looked like. It actually looks heavenly after so long. I can't wait to get down there."

My fear and anger fought for control of my head. "You're not leaving."

Chara gave me an amused glance. "Is that so? Tell me, how will stop me?" I didn't respond. "Nothing? That's what I thought. Face it, Frisk. I'm back and I'm going to enjoy this as much as I want."

"N-no…"

"No what?" Chara chuckled.

I swallowed again. I forced every bit of my resolve into my next sentence, "I stopped you once, and I'll do it again."

Chara's shoulders shook. At first, I thought I had angered them. I was wrong. Chara threw back their head as a shrill laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Please, don't kid yourself!" Chara took a step towards me, causing me to step back. Their laughter grew. "I'm all the way across the room and you're scared. Frisk, we both know how you escaped. There is no chance in Hell _that_ one fluke will happen again. Especially not now." Chara left the window and walked across the room at a leisurely pace.

I turned my head, neck stiff as stone, towards them as they approached the elevator. "You can't do this."

Chara pressed the button. They whistled as they waited for the doors to open. A ding broke the tension as the elevator arrived. Chara stepped inside and pressed another button. They cleared their throat and said, "Looks like I can." The doors closed, heading towards the ground floor with pop music playing from the speakers inside.

I sunk to my knees. What was I doing? I… I couldn't move. I have to tell Sans, but my body refuses to respond. All I do was wrap my arms around myself and feel every fiber of being shake.

* * *

 **Chara POV**

Whoever thought so much could change over time? I hardly recognized any of the streets, and the buildings are completely alien. I'd only been gone… Uh, I actually don't know how long ago it was when I climbed Mt. Ebott. Eh, no matter.

I walked down the foreign streets at an easy pace. There was no need to hurry. Plus, it was nice to breath fresh air and feel the sun on my face again. No point in shortening the experience. Still, I didn't want to take too long. With a shrug, I followed the route that Undyne had taken Amane on the other day. While I may not have been in control, I had still been able to see through her eyes.

Eventually, I wound up at that bakery I had seen. The person I was looking for was sitting at a table next to the window. Perfect. I walked through the doors, a bell announcing my entrance. My target was distracted with a book she was reading. I walked over and rapted my knuckles on the table. She looked at me, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hi, Toriel."

* * *

It was almost too easy. Toriel had showered me with hugs and tears. I'll admit, I wavered at this part. It was all too familiar. Despite that, I kept going. I pretended to still be Amane, playing the part to a T. We apologized to each other repeatedly, until I pretended to be feeling ill. Toriel thought that I should be back at the lab, but when she heard that it was "so strange and made me uneasy," we were on the way to her house in no time.

We walked past a garden, up the patio steps, and through the front door. Toriel told me that she had to call Alphys and tell her that I was okay. I begged for her to just wait awhile so that I could be out of the lab for a little longer. She relented with little argument.

She sat in a comfy armchair while I sat on the sofa. Both were situated around a coffee table in the living room. They faced a fireplace (currently out of use) with a television anchored to the wall above it. Across from the door, a little hall lead to the kitchen and then the backyard. The corner to my right opened into another hall with the bathroom, storage closet, and Toriel's room. Next to the fireplace was a staircase that lead to the second floor.

Toriel asked me about my experiences since I got back. I told her that I was mostly asleep due to being sick, so I hadn't done much. However, I went into great detail about Amane's exploit with Undyne. She laughed when appropriate and scoffed at the former Royal Guard's behavior. I laughed alongside her. It was so strange. This was so similar to the way my life had been that I almost slipped off into that fantasy. In spite of how much that little part of me wanted nothing more to sit here and be near Toriel, I had to take action.

"Toriel, may I have some tea?" I asked with Amane's adorable pleading eyes. Trust me, they were effective.

"Of course, my child." As she rose to make the tea, she said, "Why don't you explore the house while I'm make a pot?"

I nodded. "Is it okay if I go upstairs?"

"Of course. Just remember to be safe." She walked into the kitchen to start the tea.

Careful to control my movements, I slowly made my way up the stairs. Dropping the act, I set up looking into all the rooms up here. The stairs lead to a sitting room with cushy chairs and stools. To the left and right were halls that wrapped around the floor until they meet behind me. I took the right, opening every door as I went along. I found a small room with bookshelves and files, another filled with pictures in frames, a guest room, another guest room with a few clothes for Grizelda, until I finally found the one I was looking for.

I entered Frisk's room with a grin on my face. There was no way that Frisk would keep them anywhere else. I checked their wardrobe, but it only had their repetitive outfits along with a dress and suit. I guess they're still hiding their gender. Who knows what they are? (Actually, I know. But that's my little secret. Shh! Oh, don't even bother asking me if you value all of your limbs.) Since the rooms didn't have a lot of hiding places, it was easy to find the boxes under the bed.

My smile grew. I opened the Dark Blue box to find a familiar pair of ballet shoes and tutu. A sudden urge to grab them washed over me. This wasn't completely me; Amane's SOUL was so attuned to them that it was literally pinning to be reconnected with the precious items. I happily followed along.

I slipped off the loafers that Amane had been wearing, so that I could put on the ballet shoes. I wore the tutu over leggings, the oversized green shirt pooling along its rim. How large this shirt must have been on Amane, before the revival growth spurt, would have been such a drag. Once the items were back in place, Amane's SOUL vibrated with a satisfied purr. Its power surged through my veins. I pulled out the boxes containing the other items.

Ugh! Why, Frisk!? The Purple box was empty. I hadn't seen the glasses, so they must have put them aside before I awoke. Frankly, I had expected the Purple box to be empty. Frisk wore those items so much, but its absence was still a real annoyance. With a sigh, I turned to the rest of the boxes.

I grumbled at what remained: Yellow, Green, and Orange. Amane's clothes had no pockets, and carrying the gun and frying pan would slow me down. (You try carrying all this random junk while on the run! God, I never thought I would miss those boxes!) I cursed and put on the Cowboy Hat and pulled out the Empty Gun. An idea came to mind. The hat was large enough, so I slid the gun underneath. It stayed place for the most part as it rested on top of my head. I took the Burnt Pan and the apron. I ran the apron through my fingers. No matter what I did, I was never able to obtain it. It felt so strange compared to the rest.

I had just grabbed the bandanna when I heard a grunt from the windowsill. Looking up, I saw a familiar flower giving me a disapproving look. Flowey… My smile died.

"What do you think you're doing?" Flowey asked disdainfully.

I sighed. "Poking around." I stated bluntly.

Flowey scoffed. "You think it's okay to just rummage through someone else's stuff?"

"How did you even get up here? We're on the second floor."

"None of your business!" He growled.

I snorted, a habit of Amane's. "Just go away already. I'm not causing any harm."

"Uh huh, sure. Like you're not doing anything wrong," He said sarcastically. "Why would the bed ridden Amane want to spend her first day out and about wearing those old clothes?"

My temper was rising quickly. "Just get out of here, Flowey!"

"No," he replied.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled.

"No."

"Flowey, go away you little weed!"

"No."

"I said get lost Asriel!" I realized my mistake immediately.

Flowey was frozen. I swore again. Twice today I gave myself away like this. Tentatively, Flowey said, "Chara... Is that…"

Before he could finish, Toriel opened the door. We both jumped at her sudden intrusion. She looked from me to the boxes on the floor. Her eyes widened fearfully. "My child, what are you doing?"

I scrambled for a reply. "I-I was just looking around when...um… I found this room. I found my shoes and tutu, so I… uh… decided to put them on. I was just curious about what was in the other boxes."

Toriel fretted with the sleeve of her robe. "Well, that's alright, but we should go back downstairs. The tea is ready."

I was so close, but I didn't know what to do. That is, until Toriel said, "I received a call from Alphys. Frisk was shaken by your disappearance, so she and Sans are bringing them back. I told her you were here, and she wants to check on you. Now, let's wait for them downstairs."

Damn it! Frisk would have told that comedian about my return by now. He must be on his way. I had no other choice. I flung out my hand at Toriel's turned back.

"Toriel! Look Out!" Flowey warned.

Toriel turned into time for me to grasp her SOUL. She gasped as I flung her against the wardrobe. I went for the glove, but it had been knocked to the other side of the room by her foot.

Toriel stared at me with a wounded expression. "My child, why?"

"That isn't Amane!" Flowey growled.

Toriel looked between us, not comprehending the situation. I laughed at her stupidity. "He's right, though she does make a suiting vessel. I'm sorry to say that Amane is long gone."

Toriel suppressed a shudder. "Your eyes… Who are you?"

I smiled in spite of the disgust rumbling around my insides. "That's none of your concern. If you excuse me, I would prefer to leave without your blood staining such a nice carpet."

Toriel nearly shrieked. I turned to walk out the door, but a sharp pain shot through my left hand. I dropped the apron as I saw Flowey with petals spinning around his head.

My anger reached the boiling point. It took all of my restraint from ripping that weed to pieces. I about did it, but Asriel's face flashed by my vision. Instead, I grunted and left before Flowey could unleash another volley. I didn't have time to waste.

I ran from the house, turning back towards the city. I leapt through yards and over fences to throw off my trail. I reached the steel buildings and took several dizzying turns down the alleyways. Gasping for air, I felt satisfied that I was in the clear for now. I took stock of my inventory: Amane's items, the gun, the cowboy hat, the bandanna, and the frying pan. It wasn't the best, but it would do for now.

I continued through the alleys, a path to a possible hideout clear in my mind. I just have to get there and wait for the next one to arrive. Whoever it is, they would tip the scales in my favor. Ready or not, Frisk. Here I come.


	9. Begin The Hunt

**Chara POV**

Uhhhh! Waiting is sooo boring! True, it had only been two days, but come on! I'm getting a little tired of stealing bits of food to keep Amane's body fueled. I forgot how much food humans need, especially Amane. Man, this girl can pack it away!

I scanned the wrappers littering the floor. My old hideout was still intact, even if it had acquired some wear and tear. In a corner of the city, a large portion of the area has been deemed off-limits. It was where humans and monsters had mingled when the city, a small village back then, was first founded. Even after all these years, it was rarely populated. True, people would try to set up shop and build structures on this land; however, they always fell to crap. Buildings would collapse, pipes would burst, wires would fry, injuries occured, and even a few deaths. Of course, these all had logical explanations, but the residents started to believe the land was cursed by the spirits trapped monsters. Even the local teenagers would wet themselves if they spent more than a minute in here.

Currently, I was living in my warehouse. It was one of the few buildings established before a section of the roof 'mysteriously' collapsed and killed a man. (The construction manager used cheap material and hasty labor. He stuck with the superstition to avoid charges. It didn't work.) I had started hiding out in here when I still lived on the Surface. It was closest place I had to call home.

The warehouse had three levels: the ground floor, a series of crosswalks and converging platforms, and a mezzanine running along the wall near the ceiling. I was sitting on that mezzanine with my feet dangling between the railing.

A box filled with the Fallen Children's items sat by my side (I was so mad when I realized I had only grabbed one of the gloves!). I was still wearing Amane's tutu and ballet shoes. I had washed them, but I couldn't bear to keep them off for too long. I may still be myself, but I was inside Amane's body and merged with her SOUL. I can't erase the habits and emotions carved so deep into Amane's being. Now, I just have to allow some of her lingering traces to influence some of my actions. Nothing major, but it was still uncomfortable at times. When I hear a song on the street, sometimes Amane's body would get this urge to start dancing.

I sighed. This really sucks. I have control over Amane, but it's not enough. I can't do anything with just one child. It would be near impossible to snag Frisk, and Grizelda has already fought me off once, so I'm waiting for one of the other children to come back. I just hate how long this is taking!

I unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a large candy melted in my mouth, making me purr. I sighed again. It wasn't the same. I picked up a blueberry muffin and shoved it in my mouth. Amane's body relaxed has warmth seeped into her bones. I wrinkled my nose. Amane was very fond of chocolate, but she adored blueberries. God, I never thought about how much I would miss my taste buds!

I finished my snack and tossed the wrappers to the floor below. Just the thought of liking blueberries more made my stomach flop. Then it flopped again. I started shivering, a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. I gripped the railing as my feet knocked against each other. It's happening! I could feel it: those blessed strings pulled taut as the SOUL pulled its way out of oblivion. I smiled against my body's condition. Who will it be? I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

I hate myself. I'm a coward, an idiot, just plain pathetic! I let them just walk out the door! How could I be so useless?

Two days had passed without any sign of Chara. Toriel had been so rattled that she spent the night in Muffet's bakery, the rest of us trying to comfort her. She was inconsolable even today. It was my fault that happened. Chara tricked her, walked right into our house, and attacked Toriel. I had vomited when I heard what happened.

Another fault of mine was Chara taking the items. Those were the items I had promised to protect for the fallen children. Now almost all of them were gone. I tried to hold on to the little satisfaction I had for the remaining items: the apron, the glasses, the notebook, one of the gloves, and Grizzy's items.

Oh, Grizzy. I can't look at her anymore. The look on her face when I told her Annie's items were gone made me want to break down. Speaking of her, she was standing with Alphys at the monitor. We were in her lab once again, as we had been for days. Everyone was so busy, and Toriel was in no state to take care of us, so Alphys adjusted her schedule so that we would be able to stay with her.

After I learned what happened, I wanted to hug Flowey. I would have bet anything that he would side with Chara, but he fought them and saved the apron. I couldn't find him. He had vanished shortly after it happened. I don't know where he is right now.

Alphys was performing every test imaginable to the results she got from Amane. Alphys was trying to figure out what was controlling her. Grizzy and I had come to a mutual stand of staying silent about Chara. It was so ridiculous that no one would believe us, and if they did, Toriel would never heal. Plus, no one needs to know about when Chara had control over me. That was my burden.

Alphys and Grizzy had started talking when a ding caught our attention. The elevator opened, a wave of fear running through me. The monster standing in the doorway was the king of monsters himself: Asgore. My head snapped towards Grizzy, afraid of how she would react. She only watched as Asgore crossed the room to the two of them. When he saw her, Asgore stiffened. He reached out a hand, solid as wood.

Grizzy misinterpreted this as a greeting. She took his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Grizzy! Nice to meet you."

I was dumbfounded. I expected her to be angry, but she was smiling at him. What was happening?

Asgore just stared as the girl moved his hand. He found himself and replied, "H-hello, Grizzy. My name is Agore." He winced as he waited for her to explode.

She didn't. "Asgore… I like that name!"

Asgore was shocked. Heat rushed to my ears. Alphys dropped her clipboard. It can't be… She has to… doesn't she?

Asgore cleared his throat. "Thank you. I'm actually the king of monsters!"

Grizzy's eyes widened, her smile widening tenfold. "The king!?" She squealed. "That's awesome! I'm honored to meet you, your majesty." She curtsied as she giggled. "What are you doing here?"

Grizzy stared at the king in wonder. Asgore looked at Alphys, she looked at me, then the three of us looked at each other. She… she doesn't know. She doesn't know that Asgore was the one that killed the children, including Annie. My stomach squirmed at the thought of who she would react if she found out.

"Well… I, uh…" Asgore stumbled to explain. "I was seeing how the progress was going on Alphys's end. How is it?" He hastily turn the conversation towards the scientist.

"I-I-I" She stuttered. "I haven't found anything yet, b-but I'm still working on it."

The situation was so strange that it made my stomach uneasily. I was so worried that I started sweating. Grizzy looked at me as my teeth started chattering.

"Frisk, are you okay?"

I tried to reply, but I was shaking so hard that I couldn't form the words. Spots were dancing in my vision.

"Frisk," Grizzy said concerned. "You need to lie down."

It was impossible to move my feet. I could only see splotches of the others as they surrounded me. This isn't right. What's happening? A wave of pain it me. I screamed as something in my chest broke, throwing me into darkness.

* * *

Not again. Why am I here again? I'm not sleeping! Why am I back in this abyss!?

The darkness had weight this time; it was pressing on my until the air was squeezed from my lungs. It was alive, clawing its way towards me until I could its heart beating. The beating grew stronger, vibrating through my bones. It twisted and grew until a lone figure towered over me. Its red eyes phased so quickly that it made me dizzy. Its claws and teeth still dripped with blood. Chara's beast was back.

Before I could blink, it lunged. It grabbed me and flung me across the abyss. I landed hard on my left arm, feeling the bone shatter. I could barely cry out when its tail slammed into me. I slide across the darkness as my ribs flared with pain. I came to a halt, the tail twining around my leg. The circulation stopped under its force. It pulled back, dragging me through empty space, then smacked me on the ground.

I could only gasp when I hit the ground again. And again. And again. My skull cracked, my hip broke, my captured leg twisted until it bent in the opposite direction. How powerless could I be? I can't even muster the strength to fight back. Not against this beast, not against Chara. I was so weak that I couldn't stop their rampage. I still can't. No matter how much damn Determination I have, I still can't change anything. I'm pathetic.

 _ **Do you really believe that?**_

What is that? Did I rattle my brain so hard that I'm hearing voice inside my own dream?

 _ **Now I'm just offended. I'm not some delusion.**_

Should I apologize. I couldn't mutter a single word while being tossed around like a ragdoll.

 _ **Have you not figured out that I'm speaking through your head? You're not so bright.**_ I could practically hear the voice smiling. _**Now are you going to fight back or not?**_

 _I can't. I don't have the power to fight this thing._

 _ **Seriously? Did that thing scramble your brain?**_ The voice sighed. _**Fine. Let me help.**_

 _Help? How?_

I was answered immediately. The beast roared. I was held in the air, upside down, and looked down at the beast. Cracks were running along the tail, golden light spilling out. The beast dropped me as its tail crumpled to dust. All that remained of the limb was a steaming stump. The beast turned towards me, a growl deep in its throat.

 _ **Now, I'll give you two options: One,**_

The beast crouched.

 _ **You can run…**_

The Mercy button flickered to life to my right.

 _ **...Or...**_

The beast tensed, ready to pounce.

 _ **...You can fight back!**_

The Fight button appeared on my left. The beast lunged, its bloody claws outstretched.

 _ **It's your choice. Make it a good one!**_

A familiar sensation flowed from my heart into my veins. The pain in my bones dimmed from feeling like hot pokers were lodged in my body to merely stinging. My muscles sung with newfound levels of energy. My choice was clear.

The beast was coming down on me as a slammed my hand on the Fight button. The button flashed, compacting into a ball of light. It molded itself into a handle, a jet of sparks solidifying into a blade. The light faded, leaving behind a dagger, the one found in my last stretch of the Underground. I'll put this beast down with its owner's weapon.

Its claw was a inch from me when I jumped, unrivaled power pounding in my legs. I shot upwards, swinging my knife as I went. The beast howled as one of its talons was severed from its hand, disintegrating before it hit the ground. It swung its other hand at me.

I grabbed onto its wrist and stabbed the blade where its veins would be. It roared again, shaking its arm to throw me off. It brought its hand back and flung it upwards. My grip failed, leaving my knife in the beast as I failed over my foe. I righted myself, legs below me, as I fell. As I slipped past the claw again, I grabbed my knife. The force of my fall allowed my blade to cut cleanly through its arm. My weapon came free as I reached the elbow. I landed on my feet as more light spilled from the crippling wound. The beast's left arm was now limp at its side, completely useless.

The beast threw itself at me with a shriek, its mouth stretched wide with teeth ready to skewer me. I hopped onto its bottom lip and leapt onto its face. I plunged the the knife into the beast's damned eye, the red spilling out in a torrent.

I was not anticipating its next move. The beast slammed its head on the ground, crushing me. It lifted off me and stomped me with its left foot before I could move. I jabbed and slashed, but the beast wouldn't flinch despite how much pain it must be in.

It raised its right arm, now covered with the red pouring out of its wounded eye. With the two remaining talons, it swung its claw at my chest. For a moment, its arm flickered. Without the third talon, the image was incomplete. It looked so familiar, but I still couldn't place it. That thought was driven out of my mind as what remained of its claw tore into my chest.

I didn't scream. Instead, I channeled all of my pain, all of my anger, into my Determination. The knife glowed pure crimson. With all of my strength, I stabbed my knife into the beast's claw. It howled as streaks of red ran up its arm and across its shoulder. I withdrew the knife, the arm shattering as I did. The beast cried pitifully. It backed away from me, melting back into the darkness.

I stayed on the ground as the beast unravelled itself. At its core, its heart, was a SOUL. The light drove the remnants away. It drifted towards me, almost lazily. I reached out and cupped it in my hands.

 _ **Now that's how it's done!**_ The voice, I realized, was coming from the SOUL. My vision was blurred. The abyss drove all color from my vision, making the SOUL indistinguishable. _**Thank you so so much! I can finally move freely!**_

"How did… you…" I was painful to speak, my newfound energy gone.

 _ **Don't speak. Just think. I can hear you loud and clear.**_

 _How did you wind up in that thing?_

 _ **It captured us. We were powerless, you know, due to not having bodies and what not. But when you showed up, I could feel something and I just let it out. Long story short, I blew up its tail.**_

 _I can't thank you enough for helping me. I wouldn't have stand a chance against that beast._

 _ **Oh, please! You didn't need my help. You just seem too thick headed to realize that you could fight it.**_

 _Now I'm starting to hate you._

 _ **No need to be mean about it. All we did was help out a little.**_

 _We… Why are you saying we?_

 _ **Because there was two of us that got captured by that thing.**_

 _Oh no. Where is the other one?_

 _ **The beast still has them. And I can't reach out to them. I'm sorry.**_

Chara got one of the children. They have another child in their clutches.

 _ **We're coming back soon. We'll be in the Underground. I'll try and help you down there, but I don't know what I'll be able to do. Hurry!**_

The SOUL unleashed a blinding flash, and I was cast out of the dream. Grizzy, Alphys, and Asgore were standing over me, concern clear in there expressions. Before they could say a thing, I grabbed Asgore and relayed the message.

* * *

We stood at the entrance, ready to find the children. Undyne and her task force were spread out around us. Asgore stood by my side, his trident in his left hand. I closed left hand into a fist, the Tough Glove flexing around my fingers.

Undyne voice boomed around us. "Don't waver now! This is a rescue _and_ an assault mission. We are to retrieve one child and fight another. Don't let their appearance fool you; they are extremely dangerous! On my word, head out and split into your groups! Leave no stone unturned! Do you hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Her task force replied respectfully.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Asgore looked at me with a mixture of emotions. "Frisk, are you ready."

I looked down the tunnel leading into the Underground. Down there is the child Chara has possessed, and another that needs my help. I don't know what child Chara has, or what powers they have. In fact, I don't know who the other one is, either. I sent a silent prayer that the one who escaped being captured was Annie, if only to help Grizzy. I took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled.

"I'm ready."


	10. The King's Lament

**Chara POV**

Hmm. I rolled my shoulder and stretched my back. This is going to take some getting use to. Switching between bodies with completely different physique and muscle development won't be easy. I'll just have to practice.

While I waited for my escort to arrive, I walked back and forth, but I kept stumbling. Within a few minutes, I was sprinting with ease. I'm surprised how quickly I was adapting. I've so little time to practice before Frisk and their cronies arrive. They put up one hell of a fight, but my beast will be stronger than ever by the next encounter.

I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized those soft, graceful movements, and smiled when I saw Amane. Well, her body. It's sort of like putting it on autopilot. I could issue commands and the body will act to accomplish those goals. It is a little creepy with that blank look on her face. I suppressed a shudder. I had spent days as Amane, and seeing her like this makes me feel a little guilty. I sighed, and slipped back.

I blinked at the sudden change in perspective. I took a few steps while moving my fingers. This is much more comfortable. I looked over at the new child. They had aged since falling down: maybe 14, 15, but he was a little shorter than average, so he could even be 16. I had no clear idea. This revival aging makes my head spin.

Hmm. Seems strong. I moved their limbs, switching between the two for multiple examinations. Top shape. This kid may not have seen a piece of candy. They were well muscled, but not like Amane. More stout and forceful. I felt myself blushing. Ugh! Amane! Now is not the time for you to feel embarrassed! I sighed and slipped back into the new vessel.

By now, it was almost as if this body was my own. I ordered Amane to bring out the child's weapon. I took it from her hand with relish. Another piece of the puzzle back in place.

I smiled, an easy thing on this face. I don't think I can hold myself back anymore. I want to put these bodies to the test. It's time to meet some old 'friends.'

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

Asgore and I had moved away from the bulk of the task force. From what Grizzy described, she woke up in the spot she had died. Since Asgore knew where the children died, for obvious reasons, we were scouting those spots on our own. Currently, we were in the area where Echo Flowers usually grow in bulk; however, none of them were in sight. Once the barrier was broken, the Eco Flowers would sometimes disappear and reappear on the Surface. No one understood how it happened, but they became extremely popular attractions due to this coupled with their repeating abilities.

"Any idea who it is yet?" I asked him. We were entering Waterfall, having exhausted the first two areas.

Asgore shook his head. "I can't be sure. The Purple SOUL would have been near the entrance, and the Green SOUL was where you first found the apron you're wearing right now." My weapon of choice: the Tough Glove. My armor of choice: The Stained Apron. "It may still be them, but I doubt they would retreat farther into the Underground. Still, I can't rule anything out."

I nodded, asking another question, "How are you holding up?"

Asgore just shook his head. "I don't know. I had pictured how terrible it would be to see the children again, but I never wanted something like this to happen." His grip on his trident tightened. "If anyone has to be subjected to this curse, it should have been me. These children did nothing wrong, but this mysterious presence just took control of them without mercy. If I hadn't killed them, none of this would be happening!"

I couldn't reply. He feels responsible for this, but it's not his fault. It's mine. I couldn't stop Chara from possessing the children, and now I don't know how to free them. I thought about how I was freed, but that was a fluke. I can't count on that happening again. Actually, I hoped it never happened again. Also, I can't tell Asgore this isn't just some 'mysterious presence.' He already looked so broken that hearing about Chara… it would destroy him. It doesn't seem like I can say anything without hurting more people.

I all I can do is press on and hope I get the chance to change something. Chara is waiting, but they can grow impatient if their tempted. Chara might strike before they even have all their pawns in place. That will be the time to take them down!

I was so lost in my thoughts that it took my a second it realize Asgore was holding my shoulder. I looked at his frozen expression, staring at something in front of us. I followed his gaze, my heart stopping at the sight in before us.

There, standing as if it was any normal day, were two of the fallen children. Amane had a blank expression, her eyes reduced to a dull gray. The boy standing next to her was a stranger. His skin was dark golden, not the cleaned and polished material, but in its rawest form. His shaggy hair, a deep chestnut, curled around his ears. He wore a too small sweater, exposing his wrists and part of his midriff. His jeans didn't reach his ankles. His feet were bare. His eyes were a mystery; they were lost in pools of crimson.

They're… they're controlling two people at once? I didn't know they could do that. I scanned Amane again. No, she's a puppet now. Chara is just pulling the strings from the boy's body this time. I looked to Asgore to tell him, but the sight of his face stopped me. It wasn't shock, anger, surprise, or panic: it was shame and despair.

This isn't making any sense. Why did Chara just reveal themselves? While they might not be the most patient person, they would never come out of the blue like this. Knowing them, Chara would try and trick us before striking. With a second child on the loose, that would only help them. It would be so easy to take advantage of the situation. Chara would never make an error like this. So why is this happening? What is Chara thinking?

The boy/Chara performed an exaggerated bow. "Hello, your Majesty." There voice was like Amane's, garbled and infused with another. "I never thought that you two would come face to face like this again. Well, I guess karma really is a bitch sometimes. At least, it is for you." They chuckled, an action that would have been completely on the boy's natural state.

I wanted to ask Asgore which child this was, but I got my answer. They lifted their right hand and pointed an accusing finger at the king. I recognized the glove immediately; I was wearing its twin. They smiled cockily, taking a piece of cloth from their pocket and tied it around their forehead: the Manly Bandanna. This was the Orange SOUL child. I didn't know his name.

Chara smiled wider. "Oh, come on, your majesty. Don't just stand there. You must have something to say to these two, an apology maybe? Which of them do you feel guiltier about? Is it Amane?" They pointed to the the expressionless girl. "Or is it this boy? The one you killed in front of the monster who welcomed him into her home." Asgore wrung his hands on his trident. "Come on now. It would be polite to answer the question."

"That's enough!" I cried. Chara turned to me, acknowledging my existence for the first time since we crossed paths. "Just shut up!"

Chara chuckled, the sound chilling my bones. "Well, someone finally grew a spine. I didn't expect you to be back on your feet so soon. No matter, it will just make this all the more enjoyable!"

In less than a second, the boy's face went blank. "Now then, majesty, it's time to answer." Chara was talking through Amane now. They shifted so effortlessly. "Which of your victims bears the most weight on your shoulders?" Asgore didn't answer. Chara sighed. "Fine, I'll find out the hard way." Faster than I could react, the pair sprung at Asgore.

It was instinct, an internal response. Asgore swung his trident, the weapon glowing blue. He lashed at Amane, who who easily dodged. The boy's face came to life as Chara

regained control, their left fist connecting with Asgore's jaw. They backed away as I moved to assist.

It had been a trick. That attack wasn't meant to inflict major damage, but to find his weakness. Asgore had enough reach to hit both of them, but he only reacted towards Amane. She was the one Asgore could bring himself to attack, which means Chara knew exactly which one to use against him.

"So the boy, huh?" Chara mocked. "You feel guiltier about killing him than Amane? Fine by me!" The boy charged Asgore, the real battle beginning.

I tried to intercept, but Amane cut me off. I felt her grab my SOUL, flinging me into one the rivers surrounding us. I surfaced gasping and sputtering, getting to my feet to run to Asgore. Chara had driven him so far from me already. I hadn't covered a fraction of the distance before Amane's body was standing in my way, leg cutting through the air. I skidded to a halt as her foot grazed my hair. I retreated as she began to spin on her heel.

She spun faster and faster, until she was merely a blur of dulled colors. As her foot stirred up the ground, music notes rose from that spot of contact. I'm not skilled in music, so I can't be precise in describing them, but they came in so many shapes and combinations that my eyes started to cross. Amane stopped, her other foot dragging across the swampy terrain to slow her momentum. The moment she did, the music notes flew at me. They were made of a navy light, casting a faint glow that mixed with those of the crystals along the ceiling.

I dove to my left as a treble chef reduced the spot I had been standing to rubble. I didn't hesitate. I ran through the onslaught, using my gloved hand to smack the signs away. I closed the distance between us, allowing me to look at Amane's face up close. This was not the girl Undyne had described. This was nothing more than a puppet, a shell trapping the original. Forgive me, Amane, but I can't hold back anymore.

* * *

 **Asgore POV**

 _How do you bear a burden like this? Is it impossible? Or is it an easy feat, but one that will consume you overtime? I have carried it for so long, but I know I will never learn the answer. If I do, it will be far too late to matter. I can't tell you my sole motivation for my actions, but only because I have given so many. It was for my people, it was to end our imprisonment, it was to stop the threat before it destroyed us, it was to deliver justice. Was it any of those, or was it only my emotions at a time when they ran rampant? I try to grasp for the answer everyday, every minute, but it always evades me._

 _Maybe I don't deserve to know the own cause of my actions. Maybe I'm so blind that I just can't see them. Even as I watched the consequences take hold, I was still had questions left unanswered. So I let it strike me, consume me. That is the closest thing I will ever have to a justified ending._

 _That vile creature controlling those I have ended… is it an angel or a demon? Has it come to judge me? Will it guide me towards my punishment, drowning those I care about in the process? Like everything else, I can't be sure. I am simply clueless._

 _The only thing I am certain about is that my judge has arrived in its gruesome splendor. What twisted humor it had, using the children I killed and making them suffer as I am spited by Heaven or Hell. I have taken their only chance, the judge offering a pointless existence as a substitute. No matter who many times I prayed for my damage to be undone, I never thought it would be like this. If I gave my life now, will the rest of them be spared?_

 _No. I would just be abandoning everyone that became part of my family. That is a burden I will never be strong enough to carry. If the day comes that it was even a possibility, then there would be no point in living. My judge will make its ruling, and it's all I can do to keep its attention on me. I will be the shield, bent and damaged, that will protect all humans and monsters in the path of destruction. On this breath, this second, this moment in a stream of infinite possibilities, I plea an oath to stop being the coward I have been for so long. That I will be the monster I had to be to live up to my mistakes. I will be someone my family will be able to remember with smiles on their faces, not someone who caused them nothing but pain. I make this vow on my very SOUL, an embodiment of conviction that will only break when I die. This time, for once, I will keep my word until the end._

* * *

As I gazed down at the boy before me, I couldn't stop the ice from enveloping my heart. He had tried to dissuade me from fighting, choosing to speak instead of using his fists. How deaf I was to ignore him. With Amane, I realized the path my decision was leading me towards. With this boy, I was exposed to it in full. It still burns in my mind, the memory of that gentle face split in pain as she hovered over the boy she had taken in as her own. A family I had broken before it started.

Will you smile, boy? Like that day, despite the situation you were faced with, when you tried to reach me. Show me that you're alive! Show me that there's still a chance to break you out of this curse I have inflicted onto you!

Not like that… Wipe that twisted grin from your face. This isn't you… you're stronger than this. Free yourself! Return to her! Be the person you were destined to be before I cut your string! I beg of you!

"What's wrong, your majesty?" Don't speak with that voice! I can hear it: the traces of that emotional tone that I silenced. Overpower this demonic angel! This purest of demons! Cast them away with that unwavering bravery! "Why won't you look at me? Come one, spare me a glance."

I saw their face, snow flecked in his hair as we stood in silence. I saw him raise is hands in a show of mercy. I saw the hope never leave his eyes.

"Look at me. It's a familiar face."

I saw him struggle even when the battle was pointless. I saw him striving to keep a promise that he refused to break.

"What a coward you are! Look at me! Look at the person you did this too!"

I saw him pour every ounce of his ambition into that single punch. I saw the joy that spread unrestrained across his face.

"LOOK AT ME!"

I saw when I finally killed that hope when I raised my trident.

"LOOK!"

I did, shattering the illusion clouding my vision. He looked so different, yet still that innocent boy who believed in the best of people. Is this all I can do? Even with all the power I can muster, am I only left with the option to Fight him again?

I heard a cry, a scream of furious determination. In the corner of my eye, I saw them. The child of my family enduring however much pain this much be causing them. Because they know a fact that I did not want to endorse: the only way to Save them _was_ to Fight.

I held my trident at the ready, That look in their eyes… Thank you, Frisk. You are the one to pull me out of the darkness. Now, without even trying, you have lent me the strength to continue this battle for a little longer. Because even when just two days ago, when you were too scared to move, you gathered yourself into the version you need to continue. I will follow in your steps.

 **Asgore's Attack Increased**

 **Asgore's Defense Increased**

I closed my eyes, driving away any doubt I still have. They can wait. For now, it is time to keep my vow. I swung, connecting with the demonic angel that had sprang at my face the very moment my vision went dark. Now, I opened them again as the child regain his footing.

He glared at me, a trickle of blood running from his temple. "So, you can still fight." Damn that cursed grin. "I can feel it! I can feel his blood boiling! What an urge that even I can't hold back!" He laughed, a howling sound that echoed from the pits of Hell. "If that's what you want, then let it loose! I'm happy to fulfill your desire!"

 **Chara's Attack Increased**

 **Chara's Defense Increased**

The angel was already in action, tearing across the distance my blow had earned. His right fist glowed golden, plaguing the light of the crystals above with its intensity. The fist, moving as an uppercut, swept towards me. It was a simple flick of my wrist, using the rod of my trident to strike his wrist, throwing his arm to the side. I held out my hand, palm out. In a matter of seconds, I registered the frenzied craving from the boy. It was nothing short of a demon hungry for its next meal. In that time, I gathered my flames into a condensed ball. I pushed, shoving the fireball into his abdomen. It streaked past the rivers around us and into a wall, imprinting the boy's shape as a crater. Like the angel's hunger, the flames released themselves. They swallowed the possessed boy in a cloud of fire's most primal purpose: destruction.

Fissures ran up to the ceiling and dislodged crystals. The wall had been obliterated, leaving only a cloud of smoke and dust. Then, it leapt. The force dispersing the cloud into nothing more than wisps. It was an unimaginable leap, one that almost no living thing should accomplish. I dodged as the creature shot past. It crashed into the ground, sending up another cloud and creating another crater. It was on the offensive at an unbelievable speed. It lunged again, repeating the result to the spot I had just been standing.

More crystals rained down on us. That wicked grin spread. They leapt up, propelling off of each stone to reach the next. They planted their feet on the ceiling, crouching while every muscle in their body tensed. Then, they pushed off, even more cracks embedded in the cavern ceiling.

As they fell, my mind whirled. If they only had wings, I would have my answer. I almost believed that such things could unfurl any second. It was that hesitation that prevented me from bringing up my trident in time.

The fist skidded past the steel, ramming into my left collarbone. It snapped, giving out under the tremendous force. The impact shuddered through my body, making something crack in my legs. I fell to my knees, the angel jumping away to pounce again. My breathing hitched, the pain almost disorienting. Now was not the time. I'll keep going until this battle has come to a close! I got to my feet just as the boy attack again, a blur of bloodlust and frantic desire.

This time, I was not able to step aside before it was upon me. I knocked it away with my trident once more, the boy skipping like a stone before twisting in the air. They drove their feet into the ground, deep groves left behind from their bare soles as they came to a halt. They were teetering on the edge of a river before finding their balance. I summoned my chains of fire, flickering and licking at the air. They circled their prey. The demon was not faltered. They locked their hands together, raised them above their head, and rammed them into the ground at their feet.

Rock folded. The impact left a crater three times my size. Riverbanks broke as water rushed to fill the new branch of the system. My flames dissolved with a hiss as they were submerged. The child had vanished.

They were in the river, waiting even as they craved to destroy me. This would be their mistake. I gathered my magic at my core, focusing at levels I had not used since the war. Seconds passed like hours, droplets fell in an eternal descent. Grass swayed to a petrified breeze. It could have been a century, or it could have been seconds. It was all the same as they finally erupted from the water behind me, a geyser would be an understatement to describe the spray.

I let them get close. Their fist was an inch way. A centimeter. A millimeter. Now. I released my magic as one great burst. Fire screamed as it rippled off my body in monstrous waves. The demon screamed as they were caught in the blast. I had them.

I drew my flames back, letting them run through one hole in my control. The angel shrieked as the flames targeted them. The force was enough to blow away a semi-truck, but the child could only be pushed back foot by foot as he resisted.

The light from their glove intensified, eating that crystalline aura and leaving the entire cavern in its mortifying presence. The shriek morphed, now halfway to a laugh. The roar of my firestream grew, trying to drown out the noise that would leave the most seasoned warrior with nightmares. Still, it was not enough.

The creature plowed through the flames, an agonizingly slow process. Still, it was gaining ground once more. I poured more magic into my attack, but the light just grew brighter as they continued against the jet of fire.

I was failing. If this kept up, the demon would overtake me soon. I willed my body, my SOUL, my heart, to put everything I could give into this one attack.

I felt a hand on my arm, a foreign power flooding my veins. My flames accepted it hungrily, turning pure white as it devoured its contents. Frisk kept pressing, channeling more Determination into my fire. I did not dare look away, but I could glimpse the expression on their face. It was the one they always wore when they were close to completing a goal dear to them. It was the same look they had when they faced me. In this attack, for this union, our SOULs moved in sync. Each beat causing the flames to grow even stronger.

It wasn't over. She soared gracefully to him, diving through the berserk flames to her ally's side. No, her master's side. They joined, navy light emanating from Amane as she stood in the maelstrom of fire. The golden light shifted to orange, blending with the navy in undescribable spots of contrast and combining. The glow of from these children, underlined by the flicker of our flames, created a scene of unimaginable colors.

Why is that, in moments like these, truly beautiful things decide to show themselves. Is it the conflict that draws them out? Or is it something completely different. Instead, is it caused by when passionate SOULs meet like this. Blocking out the rest of the world until it's only them. Just sensations and feelings and colors. I know that when I look back on this day, even hundreds of years from now, this image will remain crisp. Not as something dangerous or haunted or even sickening, just one word came close to describing it: breathtaking.

Like all beautiful things, it came to its end. Amane clasped the boy's gloved hand. He drew back, as if about to deliver a punch. Music notes seeped from the space between them. With a roar, the demon delivered a punch fueled by the light. My flames howled in response as the attacks collided, causing a blast of pressure that drove the air from my lungs. They were lost in a burst of white light; momentarily one being as a silhouette before disappearing.

As the light washed over us, I took Frisk's hand. I hope you will forgive me, but I don't know if we have won. Just stay by my side. We're almost done.

* * *

 **Chara POV**

What is this? This feeling purring in my chest? I've never felt it before. Yet it seems so familiar. Why can't I place it? It was so warm. So comforting. I felt like it was guiding me to simply rest, that I finished what I started. I was so tempted to do just that, but why did I want to resist? This sensation… it filled the very core of my existence.

I realized it wasn't me… and not one of the two children. This was someone else. Someone I've never meet before. Scenes played out before my eyes.

It was a child, sorting different spices as they cleaned up a kitchen. They wiped down the counter and scrubbed the pans with an aura of glee. The vision shifted. Now, they were sitting across from a monster that looks like a spider. She seems like she should be familiar, but I couldn't place her. They chattered excitedly as the child jotted notes down on a piece of paper. The scene exploded in a burst of smoke. When it cleared, the child was writhing in pain on the edge of a cliff. A flower suddenly blossomed, mocking the child. The child responded, agitating the flower. It bit their hand, but the child only smiled as they closed their eyes. Warps of color and pointless noise assaulted my senses. What I saw happened so fast that I couldn't keep up, but the pain of the child and other children was clear. The child used every bit of themselves to help the others, easing them of their agony. The colors died, leaving the child in darkness. Yet they still smiled, as if nothing could bother them. They simply closed their eyes, allowing themself to sink into the void.

What had they done to feel so peaceful? Why did I want that so much? Why… Why did I feel so empty without it? Why did I care so much? Was is this feeling? This sensation didn't even belong to me. Still, could I just… keep it with me for a little longer?

I let myself, Amane, and my new vessel get swallowed in the light. Perfectly content for the time being.


	11. Retreat

**Just a quick announcement before you start: I will be posting chapters about every two or three weeks now, instead of once per week. This for me to be able to improve my work on these chapters, and to help my beta reader, Eccentric Axolotl. (Speaking of whom: they are always a fantastic reviewer and deserve the extra time they want.) I hope you understand, and please enjoy chapter 11.**

* * *

 **Chara POV**

Ughhhh… My head feels like it split down the middle. Spots flickered in and out of my vision as I sat up. Every muscle in my body screamed in protest. My skin felt like it was cracking with each movement. Finally, I was able to take in the situation.

I was still in the boy's body, and Amane was stirring a few feet away. Asgore and Frisk were unconscious about thirty yards in front of me. Frisk was still wearing the items; this was my best chance to get them. I tried to stand, but I fell to my knees with a whine. He is too injured. I had managed to block most of the damage, but this was still more than I anticipated. Blood trickled from burns covering much of his body. His clothes were nearly reduced to charred rags, except the glove and bandanna. Those were still in perfect condition.

I got my feet under me again, but I fell on my face the moment I put weight on my legs. This was hopeless! The boy could barely sit up, much less walk. Someone must have heard the battle. Reinforcements would be on their way and I would lose these two. I cursed, sick with the state I was in.

I should never have challenged them up front like that! I should have played the bit of the scared child and waited until I got the chance to launch a surprise attack. Instead, I rushed in recklessly! This wasn't purely my decision; the boy's influence affected my judgement . This was a choice he would have made, and his urge to fight mixed with mine. An unfortunate combination that landed me in this crappy situation. I have to squash him down when I get back to the Surface.

With him out of commission, I switched over to Amane. To my surprise, she was in much better shape than the boy. She had escaped most of the blast and sustained minimal injuries. Guess I had a little luck left. Unfortunately, she had used up most of her power in the fight, so she was still weak. Unsteadily, I got to my feet and took a few shaky steps. This will have to do for now. I walked over to Frisk, crouching down to grab the glove on their left hand. The air around them shimmered, solidifying into a wall of green light. I pushed, but it didn't budge. I pounded against it. The wall remained whole.

Grunting, I punched repeatedly, but all I did was hurt my knuckles. What the hell is this? Frisk is out, so who is doing this? Oh, wait. I forgot about him.

He was walking over one of tiny bridges stretching across the rivers. As he reached the pair, the wall closed around the three of them as a dome. Without a second look at me, he crouched by the Monster King's side. He rested a hand on his shoulder, green light enveloping Asgore as the boy flexed his fingers. The King let out a groan of relief before falling silent again. The new boy looked at me, a faint smile on lips, and waved with his free hand. "Nice to meet you."

Annoyance crawled in my head head like insects! How could I forget about the second child!? "You bastard!"

He sighed tiredly. He ran his hand through his multicolored hair as he closed his eyes. "What is with you people and name calling. Seriously, I'm just making conversation."

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

The boy opened his eyes, green orbs that caught the light emanating from the crystals. He looked down at Asgore, still shrouded by light, and then back to me. "I believe I'm healing him."

I wanted to strangle him already! "I can see that, but why? Why do you want to save him?" My voice dripped with venom.

The boy shrugged. "Why not? Being your enemy seems like a good enough reason to help him." He pointed at Frisk. "They're next, so I'm just patching up the worst of the injuries."

I threw myself at the wall again to no avail. I wanted to scream, which I did. How was I still so powerless!? Right now, this boy is holding me off without breaking a sweat. This is humiliating! "Let this wall down now or else I'll come in their and throttle you!"

"Um… Why would I do that?" He asked with a genuinely baffled look. "You can't seem to get through, so why would I let you in to kill me? Come on, I'm not stupid."

I hate him! I wanted to tear out his eyes and shove them down his throat! He's getting on my nerves and I can't even reach him! I flung my consciousness his way, but I bounced right off. Even his mind was blocked off!

"How are you doing that?" I asked, my tone barely more than a snarl now. "How are you resisting me?"

The boy shrugged again. As I watched, black fluid ran from his eyes and poured from his mouth. He wiped a drop away, watched it roll down his fingers, and said, "Well, that's new." Then he turned back to Asgore.

What. The. Hell? "What's wrong with you? There is black sludge coming out of your body, and you don't even seem to care!"

The boy shrugged again. That's starting to get annoying, too. "It doesn't hurt, so I don't mind." There is definitely something wrong with him. "Either way, I still have to help them. If you don't mind, could you please be quiet and let me focus." He said this all with a grin.

I swear I'll kill him! I want to kill him as much as that damned comedian! "Stop acting so calm and composed! When I get my hands on you-"

" _If_ ," he corrected.

"I'll make you beg for mercy and leave you a broken shell!"

The boy nodded, considering my declaration. " _IF_ you get me, then that might just happen."

I was seconds away from tearing out Amane's hair! "Quit babbling and come out here!"

The boy gave me a lazy grin. I wanted to rip it off his face! "I'm going to keep stalling, so I hope that's okay."

"Stalling for what!?"

He pointed at a spot over my shoulder. "For the fish lady wearing armor and carrying the energy spear."

"The what-" I realized too late. The boy had kept my attention on him so that I wouldn't notice her approach! I turned on my heel, my brain working to keep up. Undyne was charging towards us, weapon in hand. If she got Amane, it would be over! However, when she saw the girl's face, Undyne slowed for a second. That was all the time I needed.

Undyne planted her foot in the marshy ground and threw her spear. I raised my hand and turned Amane's power on herself. I felt the resistance of her SOUL, pushing it upwards. I shot up, the spear slicing through my calf. Without that moment of hesitation, the projectile would have embedded itself in Amane's gut! The spear crashed against the shield, cracking the spell as it hit the ground with a thud.

I heard more of them heading this way; dozens of footsteps were all trekking towards the site of the recent battle. I cursed. I couldn't fight them off with the vessels so injured! The boy was down for sure, and Amane was running low on power. As much as the thought made me sick, retreating was the only option I had left.

The moment my feet hit the ground, I started to spin. This was when I let Amane's body take over and I focused my Determination. Music notes sprouted from Amane's foot as Undyne readied another spear. Faster and faster I spun, shifting between my feet as more music notes surrounded me. I poured every bit of energy we had left into the notes and let them fly.

They whipped themselves away from me and slammed into the anything close. Undyne's second spear was knocked out of the air. More cracks began to spread across the shield as the notes tried to force their way through. Humans and monsters alike yelped as they emerged onto the scene, only to be caught in the frenzy.

Using the confusion as a cover, I grabbed the boy's SOUL and dragged him over to me. I pulled him of the ground so that he hovered at shoulder height. I looked towards Frisk, still behind the new child's protection. So close, but I'll have to leave the items behind again. I ran as fast as Amane body could go, the boy floating behind us. Sweat beaded my forehead from the strain: keeping the music notes active, holding the boy's SOUL up, and flat out sprinting for the exit. If I stop, Amane won't be able to get back up!

The only stroke of luck I had was that everyone was back in Waterfall when I reached Hotland. The sound of the battle had drawn them like moths to a flame. I reached the castle and tore down my least favorite corridor. I was running out of time! Amane's lungs couldn't take in enough air! I could feel the music notes shatter as the group fought back! The exit was in sight when my blood ran cold.

Three of Undyne's task force members were guarding the way out, and they all held swords. (I guess swords were more fitted to magical combat than guns. I don't know.)

Two of them flanked me while the third stabbed at my heart. I sidestepped and grappled the hilt from his grasp. I slammed the flat of the blade against his face, hearing the cartilage in his nose snap. He crumpled as the other two lunged. I dodged their swipes, droppin the sword in the process.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I released the music notes with a gratifying breath. Undyne would catch up soon, so I have to end this quickly!

I jumped back from another slash, only to feel the shadow of the third member fall over me. Her sword was raised over head, ready to plunge into my spine! I let the boy fall as I grabbed her SOUL. She stiffened, and I threw her head first into the wall. Then her partner was on me before she hit the floor.

He was quick (or I was slow. Exhaustion will do that.) forcing me backwards as a slash split the skin on the back of my hand! I jumped as he swung at my legs and I stomped on the blade. I turned on the steel, delivering a kick with my other foot into the space where the neck connected with his shoulder. The man gasped, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell on his side. (That may have been a more dramatic move than necessary, but no time to worry on that.)

I grabbed the boy's SOUL again and ran out of the Underground. I started down the newly worn path, but I tripped over a root. The world spun and my limbs flailed! Foliage bit at my skin and hair, stones dug into Amane's body, and I crashed into the trunk of a fallen tree! Miraculously, I had managed to keep a hold of the SOUL. The boy hovered limbly a few feet away from me. I released him and he landed like a sack of potatoes.

Groaning, I sat up, leaning against the trunk. Everything hurt. Thorns clung to my hair. rocks were stuck in my legs, blood dripping around them. Pain throbbed along my back from the collision. More lacerations than I could count littered the girl's body. Plus, she was past the peak of her abilities. It would be difficult, nay, impossible to fight anyone like this! Nausea crashed over me and I threw up in a bush.

This sucks! Both of them have to recover before I could do anything. Unless another child arrives, I'm going to have to sit out for awhile. I stood up, relying heavily on the tree. I reached for the boy's SOUL again. I could barely lift him an inch into the air. Slowly, way too slowly, I made my way back to the warehouse. All I could hope for is that I have a little luck left. If Undyne finds us… I trudged along, stumbling every step.

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

It was so warm. All I wanted to do was lie here and fall asleep. I settled myself and started to drift away…

A surge of freezing water crashed over my face. Gasping, I bolted right up just to get slapped in the face!

"Finally! God, you sleep too much."

Disoriented, I locked on to the boy kneeling next to me. His hair could rival Amane's: He had cinnamon colored locks with a myriad of interlocking streaks the colors of numerous spices. There were reds and yellows, greens and grays, white and blacks, orange and brown. His colorful hair fell freely around his shoulders. His eyes were green and shone like emeralds. He wore a shirt, the color of which was hidden by stains and burns. The same was true with his trousers. Like Grizzy, his skin was sickly pale. In his hand was a bucket with droplets tracing down the sides.

"Who are… what's happen… where are…" My tongue felt heavy as I tried to form a complete sentence.

SMACK!

"OW! Quit doing that!" I rubbed my check to work away the sting. "Why did you slap me? Twice!"

"Actually, it was five times," He held up his hand, fingers spread, to emphasize. "I got tired of waiting, so…" He tapped the bucket. "It seems to have worked just fine."

What's wrong with him? "Just who are you, anyway?"

The boy crossed his arms with a huff. "You don't remember me? You know… giant demon, blowing up a tail, some cheesy fight scene? Ring a bell?"

"What do you mean by 'cheesy!?'" I snapped. "Wait, you're the boy from my dream?"

"Boy of your dreams?" He tilted his head with an amused expression. "Well, I'm flattered-"

"From my dream! FROM!" It was easy to predict how difficult my life was about to become. "So you're the one who helped me?"

"Yep," He replied. "Although, I guess meeting someone in person is better than in a dream/vision overrun with killer demons." He pointed behind him. "Your friend was in pretty bad shape, but he's out of the woods. A regular hospital should be able to keep him stable."

"Uh...thanks." The recent battle lit up my mind. "Chara! Where are they!? Did they-" I looked at my hand and my chest. I sighed when I saw the items were still in place.

"Undyne chased after them a while ago," the boy informed me. "And I keep them away from the two of you until she showed up, thank you very much!"

"Thank you. Now, did Undyne mana- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The boy suddenly snatched the apron and pulled on it. I struggled for a few seconds as it got tangled around me head. The boy freed me and threw the Stained Apron on.

"Ah! That's better!" The boy threw back his head and exhaled. Then, he bundled up the edge of the fabric and pressed it against his nose, sniffing deeply. He let it drop with a sigh.

"You're the Green SOUL?" He nodded. "How long have I been out?" He shrugged. "Did Undyne catch Chara." He shrugged again. I was starting to lose my patience! "Can you tell me anything?"

"Alex."

"What?" I was confused.

"Alexander is my name, but you can call me Alex," Alex held out his hand. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Um… Okay. Hi, Alex." I can't keep this up much longer. This boy was draining me. I want to go back to sleep. "I'm Frisk."

"Frisk. Frisk. Frisky Frisk." He repeated this until his tongue slipped up. "I like that name."

Please let me go back to sleep. After everything that just happened, I don't want to put up with this! I tried to stand and ended up flat on my face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alex chanted. "I may of healed you, but you should have about zero stamina right now. After exerting yourself with that last attack, I'm surprised you can sit up."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought that you wouldn't listen to me," Alex said. "Aaand I was right."

I tried to stand again, but I land face down again. Once more, I reached a squatting stance, but I fell on my back this time. Before I could do it again, Alex cleared this throat. He got up, stood over me, and promptly sat on my chest. I grunted as the air was driven from my lungs. He shifted so that his feet were next to my left hand, and leaned back on his hands, lifting enough of his weight so that I could breath.

"I told you not to stand up, but you wouldn't listen. Now I have to do this," While he complained, Alex was still smiling cheekily.

Why is this happening to me? "I just meet you, but something tells me you won't be moving anytime soon."

"Nope," Alex declared. "So get comfortable. By the way, any stories you want to tell? Undyne and her squad may not be back quickly, and I want to get to know someone else stuck in this strange predicament. I'm all ears."

Since arguing was pointless, I told him about my time in the Underground, how the monsters adapted to the Surface, my friends, some details about the city, and what's been happening with Chara. He listened and nodded, asking questions for clarification. After I was done, Alex told some of his own tales. Irritatingly, Alex stayed on my chest the entire time! And yes, it was a long, long time before the others came back! In the meantime, I got to know the newest (and possible the strangest) fallen child I have ever met. Lucky me..

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Just a heads up, the next few chapters will be focusing more on other characters and some character building. Please understand these are not filler, as they still have scenes important to the plot. I just want to slow down the story and give other characters some attention.**

 **If anyone has a comment or a question, please leave a review or message me. I always want to hear what you have to say, wether it is positive or negative.**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Amane POV**

The flowers were in full bloom, dancing as a breeze ruffled their petals. The sensations of spring tickled my senses: the warmth of the sun after the long winter, the cool wind after a week of rain, the lush green leaves mixing with the remaining gold and red, and simply the aroma of the flowers as I stood in the garden. This was the favorite spot of my mom and me. When we had time to spare, the two of us would just watch the sunset reflect of the myriad of flowers.

There were hundreds of them: petunias, orchids, roses, tulips, and so many more that I could never name them all. But the ones that always caught my eye were the marigolds. The yellow petals tinged with orange and red were stunning. And when the sun would set… The colors blended so beautifully, so perfectly, that it was nothing short of astonishing. I could watch them for hours, letting the world slip by without a care.

As I strolled under an archway covered with ivy, I spotted a plot that had never been there before. It was a small patch of dirt, barely a foot in diameter, surrounded by a little black fence. I wouldn't have given it a second glance, but it was right in my way to the marigolds. The sun was about to set. I couldn't be late.

As I made to step around it, a small, black sprout pushed through the soil. It looked like a thorn with little spikes around the base. I was curious, so I crouched to better see the mysterious plant's rapid growth. It was now about six inches tall. The spout diverged to form two more thorn-like stems. It was growing faster, reaching the height of my knees as gray fruit began to dangle from the tips of the stems. Something about it made me sick. I stood up, walking backwards as the plant reached four feet. The stems continued to divide until it looked like a twisted succulent.

I continued to back away as the plant spread outwards. The fruit swayed menacingly as they became the size of peaches. A rumbling came from its roots. I looked, my eyes disbelieving as the grass around the plant became gray and shriveled! It spread, killing the grass below my feet as it passed six feet. I watched, my brain not processing what was happening, as the wave of dying grass rippled over a bed tulips.

A mind breaking shriek rang through the spring air! The tulips wilted, the color draining from their petals! Within seconds, the flowerbed had been reduced to dead stems crumpling to dust!

The plant towered over my, the fruit ripening and falling to the ground. When they reached the dirt, they exploded into plumes of noxious, yellow gas. The gas seeped into the ground, branching out like roots! They zipped ahead of the decay to the archway covered with ivy.

"No… this can't… this can't be happening…" I couldn't register what I saw. It wasn't until the gaseous roots crawled through the vines, another shriek adding to the first, and fall apart in blackened clumps that I started running!

Twenty feet! Its shadow eclipsed the setting sun, abandoning the garden in darkness. Smoke spilled from the plant, rising to the clouds and turning them a disgusting purple. The hues of the evening were corrupted like a bruise as the polluting substance plagued the sky!

I couldn't look up anymore! I kept running to the next patch of flowers, only to have those roots pass me. Vibrant pink orchids recoiled as the gas overtook them! The shrieks became three as my heart broke at the sight! I kept running as the the decay passed me as well.

Why is this happening? This isn't supposed to happen! Everything here is so beautiful! Why is it destroying the garden!? This time, it was my scream that joined the chorus. "Please! I'm begging you! Please stop this!" My prayer received an answer as the terrible plant rocketed to fifty feet in the blink of an eye! Sick fruit fell in abundance as they joined the gas already tearing up the soil!

Bright lilies, multi colored hydrangeas, endless lilacs, delicate pansies, lovely buttercups, innocent violets, dancing daisies. All of them wilted as the disease swept through the once luscious garden. The shrieks were numerous and indistinguishable, my own lost in the madness! Tears rolled off my cheeks and hissed as they touched the shriveled remains!

The malicious succulent was taller than any skyscraper, its tip slicing the sickened clouds! As each flower died, something inside me started to break. It was shattered as I ran pointlessly through my precious haven! Then, it jumped a little when I saw them. Marigolds, lively and gorgeous, still swaying in the hazy breeze. The gas circled them, fighting to wipe the last of the flowers out of existence! I threw myself in them, arms spread, and faced the monstrous disaster causing this!

I screamed! I cried! I rambled maddeningly! I let out everything that boiled in my heart! "I won't let you take them!" I yelled at the terror! "These are my flowers! You will not kill them, too!"

It was angry. More fruit rained down! Smoke billowed from its leaves! The decay shifted anxiously! To my horror, the marigolds along the edges turned black, falling to ashes!

"NO! NO! STOP THIS! PLEASE! DON'T KILL THEM!" I was powerless. The disease seeped in, poisoning my precios marigolds. The bed was dying, barely a circle ten feet wide remained of the boundless blossoms. It shrank, almost to five feet.

NO! They won't go out like this! I won't allow it! I reached into myself, forcing every bit of power I had to burst from its container. A gale surged around me, pushing against the disease. One after another, petals zipped up in the wind. Tones of gold, yellow, red, and orange danced happily around me before soaring into the sky, far into the horizon.

I smiled, tears chilling my lips, as the stems disintegrated. The gas and smoke engulfed me! The smell burned my eyes and nose, making me gag! My body went numb. I fell onto the desolated soil as the cloud of disease overpowered me.

* * *

" _So this flower can repeat whatever it hears?" I looked at the glowing blue flower skeptically. How could a flower hear something, much less speak?_

" _Yeah! They totally can!" The hyper monster child couldn't stand still, skipping around the Echo Flower excitedly. "Just watch!" Undyne leaned into the petals and said, "Skunk butt."_

 _~Skunk butt… skunk butt… skunk butt…~ The flower whispered ominously._

 _Undyne and I shook with laughter as the Echo Flower persistently repeated 'skunk butt.' "Okay, I concede!" I gasped between breaths. "These flowers are incredible!"_

" _I know!" Undyne declared with pride. "Some people will find one and make a promise to it! That way, they never forget it!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes!" Undyne confirmed. "Do you have one to make?"_

 _I thought for moment, if only to test her patience. I actually had a promise in mind. "I do."_

" _Then say it!" Undyne stamped her foot as I remained still. "What are you waiting for?"_

" _Well, this is between me and the flower, so it would be rude if you overheard," I teased._

" _Wh-what!? B-but that doesn't-" Undyne stumbled. I let her mutter until, "Fine! I'll wait over there!" She walked off sulking as I smiled at her back._

 _I leaned over the flower, cupping the petals gently, and said, "I promise to be strong and always make sure that Undyne is happy."_

 _~I promise to be str-~_

" _Skunk butt," I whispered as Undyne walked back over to me._

" _So what did you say?" Undyne asked excitedly._

" _Listen," I replied._

 _~Skunk butt~ The flower repeatedly dutifully._

" _What!?" Undyne exclaimed. "That's not a promise! What did you really say?"_

 _I wiggled my finger in front of her nose. "That's between me and the flower." As Undyne started pouting, I stroked the petals as the flower continued to repeat ~skunk butt~ over and over._

* * *

The memory played in my mind feebly as the cloud around me faded into darkness. I welcomed the abyss as it washed away the sight of the ravaged garden. I had no strength left, or maybe I couldn't stand to fight anymore. I didn't resist as tendrils wrapped around my wrist, hoisting me into the air. My feet dangled freely, until more chains ensnared them, too. They pulled tight, stretching my limbs without mercy. My arms were raised directly overhead, my legs were pulled straight down.

From deep in the abyss, a growl shook the shadows. I felt the demon circled me, watching with its shifting eyes. Its claws scraped as it guarded its master's prized _vessels._

I was finally broken. I couldn't do anything, couldn't muster the will to try. It was hopeless. I can't be saved. I can't escape. I was their prisoner; they were my puppeteer.

I… I'm sorry… Undyne…

I can't stick by… my own advice. I can't… be strong… anymore…

So… please… forgive me…

* * *

 **Undyne POV**

DAMN ALL OF THIS! Damn the stupid Surface! Damn all of these years! Damn that _bastard_ capturing them! Damn myself! Damn everything!

I threw my spear into a boulder, the stone blown to pieces from the power. This was the only way I could handle it! I was in my training ground on a remote spot below Mount Ebott. It was crowded with boulders, many of which had been reduced to rubble. This was the safest place to just let everything out!

I sliced another boulder in half with a slash of my spear. Sweat soaked my shirt. My muscle screamed in protest. I don't care! I threw the spear in my fury, blasting a crater into the ground.

"It's my fault, alright!" I shouted at the sky. "I couldn't catch them! I let them get away! I let Amane get away! We could have saved her if I had been fast enough!"

I let a volley of spears erupt from the ground, destroying everything around me. "If I had been by her side when I was a kid, then none of this would be happening! If I was there, then I could have talked Asgore out of it! I should have been there!"

I lashed my hand through the air, spears raining from the sky to skewer invisible enemies. I let every once of my magic run rampant with my anger! "She didn't deserve this! Amane was always so friendly, so strong! She never turned anyone away! She saw the best in everyone, even monsters!"

I summoned a spear into my hands, stabbing any tree and rock I could see. "If I could, I would take her place! I would take all the pain she's feeling onto myself! This is my fault! All of this is MY FAULT!" I raised my spear overhead, channeling all of my magic I had left.

"I FAILED HER!"

I plunged it into the ground at my feet. The stone shattered, spewing clouds of dirt and showers of pebbles. When I could see again, the training round was in ruins. It didn't matter… none of this mattered…

I held onto the spear sticking out from the ground, sliding to my knees, and rested my forehead against it. Tears poured onto my tattered pants as my anger simmered with so many other emotions.

"I failed her… I failed her…"

She's such a great person, she helped me so much. I remembered those days after she was gone, and after I joined the Royal Guard. The Underground wasn't as peaceful and happy as it seemed. At times, it was pure chaos. Under the stress of confinement and hanging onto to hopeless dreams, monsters would snap. It was never just one. It was always hordes of them. They turned their fear, their anger, their insanity, towards everyone else. It was my job to protect the innocent in those times.

I have dust on my hands. I still see their faces: monsters who threw everything away, just to avoid facing the life we had to live. They weren't evil, no, just defeated. When that happened, I held onto the fact that I was doing what was right. I was protecting everyone from the broken monsters. It had to be done. I had to do it… I had no choice…

" _If you can stand by what you believe in, you're strong. If you can keep your ethical code from being shaken, you're incredible. If you can do the right thing and stand by others when everyone else is against you, you're invincible. That's where real strength comes from: your integrity."_

That was from when I last saw Amane, before she died. I held onto those word everyday. Especially during the chaotic times. I stood by what I knew was right. I stayed strong. No matter how much it hurt, I was strong. I was able to keep standing because Amane gave my the power to do so.

I shakily got to my feet, relying on the spear to keep myself from falling. I looked at the sky again as the sunset turned the sky orange and red. I took a shuddering breath and wiped my face on my sleeve. I have to stay strong! For her! For Amane!

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer," I said to the disappearing sun. "But I will find you! I will save you! I swear my life on it! I will get you back!"

I looked towards the moon starting to peer down through the evening sky. "And to that son of a bitch that's got you trapped: I will tear you apart!"

I turned back towards the sun as the last of its rays dipped below out of sight. "Just wait a little while, and we'll see those marigolds you always talked about! I promise!"


	13. Make Room for One More

**Sorry this chapter is later than usual. It was difficult to figure out Alex's definite personality. With help from the beta reader, Eccentric Axolotl, I think I managed to get it right. Thanks for all their help!**

 **I hope everyone reading will enjoy this chapter. Without any further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

I didn't want to wake up. I sighed, sinking deeper under the covers as I refused to open my eyes. As I tried to readjust my position, I felt something poke my nose. I lazily swatted it away, but it returned a moment later. I rolled onto my side. For about a minute, nothing happened, so I thought the bug was gone. That was before something yanked roughly on my ear.

I opened my eyes to see messy, spice colored hair. Alex was leaning over me, hand raised to grab my ear again.

I looked over at the window to see the stars still in the sky. My alarm clock read 4:07 AM. Annoyance flared in my sleepy brain.

"What do you want?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

"I need to ask you question," He said with no guilt about waking me up.

I groaned, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Ask me in a few hours."

"Why not now?" He tapped my forehead along with each word he said.

"Because I'm sleeping, and you interrupted me," I stated through clenched teeth. "So now I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh... Sorry. That's my bad," I heard his feet shuffle across the carpet as he left the room.

I closed my eyes and drifted back off to blissful slumber. I stirred again as sunlight streamed through the window. The clock now read 7:40 was close enough. I rose from the mattress, grabbed my change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

I traded my clothes for a towel stuffed inside a cabinet with the others. I hung the towel on a hook as I turned on the shower. A short while later, I heard a scraping sound. I pulled back a portion of the curtain and peeked out. Standing by the sink, toothbrush moving lazily in his mouth, was Alex.

"Alex," I started with false patience. "What are you doing?"

"Imf buffing mwey twef," He replied.

"What was that?"

He spit and turned to me, his eyelids drooping. "I'm brushing my teeth."

"I see that," I said. "But why are you doing it while I'm in the shower?"

He shrugged slowly. "I didn't want to wait. It's not like I used the toilet or anything like that." He filled a plastic cup with water, raised it to his lips, gurgled, and spat into the sink.

I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere, so I settled for the privacy of the curtain. "Just stay over there, okay?"

He mock saluted before pulling the floss out of one of drawers. (Didn't expect him to floss, either.)

I relented, pulling back the curtain as I let the warm water wash the shampoo from the last of my hair. A moment later, I heard the door open and close. I sagged with relief that he was gone. I waited a few more minutes before turning off the water. I pulled back the curtain to reach for the towel, but froze when Alex suddenly opened the door.

"I wanted to tell you that-" He stopped short when I surged for the towel. His face burned scarlet before he slammed the door. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be… um… indecent."

"What did you expect!?" I shouted through the wooden door separating us. "This is a bathroom, after all!"

"I thought you were still in the shower!" He explained. "I didn't hear the water turn off."

"That's not much better!"

"S-sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" His apologizes echoed off the walls as he raced back down the hallway.

That was humiliating! He saw me like that! And he is such an idiot! He has no sense of privacy and acts like personal space is a joke! If Chara doesn't kill him, I might end up doing it first!

In a huff, I dried myself with the towel and stuffed my limbs into my clothes. Taking a deep breath, I exited the bathroom and took solace in the idea that I would have Toriel, Grizzy, and the skeleton brothers to keep me company. I walked to the stairs to find a note taped to the railing. I began to read, my hopes shattering.

On the paper, written in tidy handwriting, was a message from Grizzy. She said that the brothers had taken Toriel for a walk around the city. They were trying their best, but they couldn't shake her out of her broken state.

Ever since the incident with Amane, Toriel had been growing distant. Now she would hardly come out of her room. I've never seen her like that, and nothing any of us say can help her. Sans and Papyrus took charge, looking after her nearly every second of the day.

I read on: Grizzy explained that she was surprising Asgore at the hospital. She didn't like the thought of him being coped up.

'Surprise' had been officially overused. Grizzy had been visiting the monster king practically everyday since the fight with Chara. The two of them were becoming close, which made even more worried about when she would learn about what he did to the fallen children.

The rest of the note was a few apologizes for their sudden departure, and that they would be back sometime this evening. The four of them had left early, leaving me alone with Alex.

I took a deep breath before embarking down the stairs. Spending the entire day with Alex was definitely not on my wish list. Although, I couldn't complain with their reasons. If I did, then I would just be heartless. Let's just hope I can get through the day without strangling the boy.

I was so busy thinking that I had missed the aroma drifting throughout the first floor. As I turned into the kitchen, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Lined up on the table was breakfast nirvana: plates heaped with crispy bacon, sausages sliced and spread around fresh biscuits, bowls overflowing from the copious amounts of scrambled eggs, pitchers sloshing as they tried to contain orange juice and iced tea and apple juice, maple syrup glistening next to the stick of butter, stacks of pancakes that would tower over me if combined, and a large basket of fruit resting in the middle of it all.

Alex was placing a spatula inside of a full dishwasher before shutting the front. He turned as he heard me enter. The smile splitting his face was bright enough to rival the sun. "Dig in!"

"Alex… When… Why… How…" My words were failing to function at the sight before me.

He wiped his hands on a dishtowel before pulling a few more plates out of the cabinet. "I was trying to tell you that breakfast was ready, but then there was that whole… incident."

"Yeah… let's never speak of that again," I mumbled around my embarrassment. "When did you start all of this?"

"When I woke you up," Alex set the plates on the table before turning back to grab silverware. "I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to know what you wanted to eat. Sorry about waking you up," He as a second thought. "I didn't figure it out, obviously, so I just went with what was available." He made it sound like it was a small manner.

"You've been at this for over three hours?" The way I had acted wormed guiltily into my head. "I had no idea."

He gestured at one of the chairs. "Well? Are you just going to let it get cold? I did my best to keep all this warm."

"Of course."

With that, we both sat down and tore our way into the feast before us. After about five minutes, I caught a flavor that I had overlooked. I rolled a bite of pancake between my teeth. What was that? A familiar taste I couldn't place was mixed into the dough.

"Alex," I called. "What did you put in- What the Hell?"

Alex had already eaten his way through three-fourths of the food he had made. I watched as he ate a stack of pancakes the size of my head in mere seconds. He grabbed an apple, reducing it to the core with only three bites. Alex filled a glass with apple juice and drained it in the same motion, only to did it three more times. I don't think I saw him swallow once.

"Terrifying."

"What was that?" He said in between monstrous bites.

I forced down my astonishment and asked, "What did you put in these pancakes? I can't put my finger on it."

"It's cinnamon," He answered. "I added bit of cinnamon and vanilla to the batter."

"Oh, well, it tastes really good."

"Thanks." He was still for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I woke you up and when I barged into the bathroom. I'm sorry."

The pancakes turned cold in my stomach. "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised at how close you were. You're parents must not have been big fans of personal space."

"My parents," He scooped more eggs onto his plate, his eyes clouding over before returning to normal.

What was with that tone? "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Alex paused before continuing. "I don't really remember them. Honestly, any memories from before the Underground are blurry images."

"I didn't mean to-"

"There is one thing I remember clearly." He continued over my apology. Instead of continuing, he proceeded to shovel eggs into his mouth.

Okay… "What is it?" I asked, thinking careful about how I should respond.

"I remember being alone," He started tracing the design on one of the bowls with his syrup covered finger. "It was just me. Even when I was surrounded by people, I felt like I was marooned on some distant island. I think I spent most of my life without anyone else." He looked up from his tracing. "That was kind of depressing. How about we move away from that?

I didn't know what to say; I was afraid the wrong thing would slip out. The way I thought about him earlier… it made my skin crawl how angry I was at him. He didn't want to continue talking about his past, so the best option would be for him to decide the next topic.

"So," I began carefully. "Any questions you want to ask me? You know, about being revived and all?"

"Why haven't you Reset yet?"

I choked on my juice, pounding on my chest as I coughed. "R-Reset?" Where did that come from? How did he jumped from that to this?

"Isn't that your main move?" He asked with a straight face. "Why haven't use you used it to fix this timeline?"

I think he means well, but his question made me squirm inside. "Because-"

"And please none of the 'It's wrong' or 'I have to fix my problems without relying on it.' Tell me the real reason."

I was speechless. That was what I had been about to say, almost word per word. I tried to think of an answer, but his eyes told me it was pointless to lie to him. Besides, after he opened up, I couldn't give him some throwaway response. "I can't," I confessed. "Ever since Chara and the children came back, I lost the power to RESET, as well as the power to SAVE and LOAD. It just disappeared all of a sudden."

"So you don't know," Alex whispered with wide eyes.

"Know… what?"

"One moment." Alex was out f his seat, rattling around the kitchen cabinets. He returned with a loaf of bread on a cutting board, a sharp knife, a jar of grape jam, and six smaller plates. He set the plates around the cutting board and held the knife gingerly.

"Alex, what is all this?"

"How you lost your power," He replied nonchalantly. At my shocked expression, he added, "I picked this up when I was captured by Chara's demon. Now, watch!"

He gestured to the bread with his knife. "Imagine this is you, or at least your RESET button. Now each of these," He pointed at the six plates. "are the revived children. And this knife is their lifeline when they were being revived. This first plate is Grizzy.

"Now, when they were coming back, her lifeline was pulling on your SOUL. In the procession, it fractured your powers. The result was like this," Suddenly, the knife sliced through the loaf and thumped on the board, making me flinch. He flickered the piece of bread onto Grizzy's plate. "And each time a child was revived, it would happen again." He continued this process until the loaf was reduced to a single, bite sized chunk. Six uneven pieces of bread rested on the set of plates. "See?"

"So, in short, you're saying each of the children have a fragment of the RESET button?" I asked, making sure I understood his example.

"Yep. And with each one, your own power got smaller," He waved the knife casually at the bread. "Since it stopped working after Grizzy, I'm guessing the button only works when it is whole." He pointed the knife directly at me. A chill ran up my spine at the sight of the blade. "And that's why Chara wants the children."

Understanding dawned on me. "They want to gather the pieces of the RESET button!"

Alex nodded. "Exactly, but I don't know why they would want to RESET."

"It's not that," I said. Now it was Alex who was confused. "When Chara had my SOUL, they transformed my RESET into ERASE. They completely wiped out the timeline, only for it to rebuild itself, with them having a stronger tie to the physical world. They want to ERASE again, and be even stronger."

Alex started slathering jam on each slice of bread. "And with each child Chara gets," He started to stick the bread back together, until it formed a messy, lopsided loaf. "They get closer to achieving this power." Alex turned to me, licking his fingers. "That means that they'll be coming for you because you have a part of the button, too."

I started at the sloppily reconstructed loaf. The scene made my stomach turn. "But the button has never been broken like this. Using it could have disastrous results! I have no idea what the outcome would be. For all I know, the timeline would be completely destroyed!"

"Could be." He started gathering the dirty dishes. "Want to help me clear the table?

"Are you kidding me?" I wanted bash my head into the table. "You dropped a bombshell like this, but now you're backing to cleaning!? Don't you have any idea how serious this situation is?"

"I do, considering I brought it up."

"Still, it would be nice with you show a little bit of concern."

Alex set the dishes he was carrying in the sink. "I find that doing easy stuff like this helps me think on tougher subjects. It lets my mind wander." He looked back at me. "Give it a try."

I sighed as I gathered the remaining dishes. Since the dishwasher was full, Alex and I had to clean them by hand. He scrubbed the leftovers off, and I was the one who dried and put them away. As we fell into a rhythm, I drifted back to Alex's demonstration.

Chara was after the RESET button, but why would they ERASE the timeline now? I wouldn't think that the power could revert the timeline back before the monsters were freed after so long, especially after being damaged like this. Is that still their goal? To be honest, I have no idea what Chara has planned. Whatever it was, the thought of them winning made my stomach drop. I have to save the children and collect the RESET fragment before Chara. If not…

"Frisk, you've been drying that bowl for about two minutes," Alex observed. "I think it's done."

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry." I put the bowl in the cabinet and started on the pile that Alex had left for me. No matter how hard I thought, I just couldn't make sense of it:

Why does Chara want to ERASE the timeline?

* * *

 **Chara POV**

It was unbelievable how things so small were part of something so powerful. But it was impossible to disagree; the fragments pulsed with Determination. They were only pieces of a whole. I want the real thing!

With two children, that means I have two pieces of the RESET button. The one I got from Amane was jagged around two edges with the other two being smooth. The bottoms of the letters 'R' and 'E' glowed faintly. The other one had three smooth sides and one splintered, with most of the letter 'T' in place.

How much I craved that button; the urge to use its power was almost addictive! I squandered my chance last time, but I won't fail again! Two more children to go, and then all the pieces will be on the board. Then, the real game can start!

But my plans will have to be put on hold with the state of Amane and the boy. They're still down after that last fight. The boy is still recovering after using so much Determination and suffering those burns. Amane was in better condition, but she was still drained. They won't be back in shape for awhile! If I want to act soon than I need another child!

I casted myself into the abyss, spreading my powers to the absolute limit. I found them with ease and cursed. The two remaining… they weren't trying to stir! It could be months before they wake up! I have to do something. I can't win, not without more power!

What could wake them? Something! I just need one of them! I looked at them: PERSEVERANCE and JUSTICE. What could stimulate them? It has to be something that will react to their personalities **and** their SOUL.

An idea came to mind. A smile played on my lips as I twisted the shadows around the Yellow SOUL. I remember them: the fool who believed wholeheartedly that they were doing the right thing! I have the perfect trick for you! Let me show you what monsters can really do!

Darkness crept like vines, encasing the SOUL until it was near indistinguishable. Selecting a few memories, I forced them into the SOUL's perspective. Around it, scenes of the other children played: Of them with their friends in the Underground, their most cherished thoughts among the monsters, the fear that came when being stared down by a ravenous king, the fall of a trident and the roar of flames, and the blood that spilled at the end. In one scene that I played repeatedly, a shivering girl sat in the snow as the cold and hunger and thirst competed to see who would kill her first.

The SOUL shook! Stronger, faster, brighter, until its beat echoed throughout the entire abyss! This is it! It's working!

Veins of yellow split the shadows of the void. A heartbeat filled the emptiness, the noise almost deafening. I smiled as the yellow SOUL was nearing its rushed awakening. Another piece about to fall into place! If I play this right, then they'll fall like dominos. The thought gave me shivers. I can't wait!

I think it's time you see your precious friend again, Grizelda!

 **Are you ready? We're about to begin =)**


	14. A Bitter Reunion

**Grizzy POV**

I skipped down the halls, smiling at familiar nurses as I passed. For the last three weeks, I had become quite the expert of navigating this hospital. I visited everyday to see the bedridden king. Asgore was really nice, and he welcomed me with open arms. It's just… sometimes he looks at me with this strange expression on his face. I don't know what it is, but it makes me want to give him a hug. I figured it was something he wouldn't want me to ask about.

Just outside his door, I heard voices. Instead of barging in, I waited outside and opened the door a crack.

"She has been here for as long as I have been awake," That was definitely Asgore. His deep voice was easy to pick out.

"That is good," A peep escaped me. That was Toriel! What was she doing here? She had hardly left the house in weeks, and she never visited Asgore! Did she come to see him, even without the skeletons watching over her? "She has not been troubling you, has she?"

"No, no. Grizzy has been a joy to have around," I felt a smile spread on my face as I swelled with pride. "She has made being stuck in bed much more enjoyable."

"I am glad she is helping you. But… have you not told her?" Toriel's tone shifted so suddenly that I thought someone else was talking. I could practically feel the weight for the hidden message she was portraying.

"...I have not." Asgore's voice was thick, almost muffled. What's happening?

"Asgore… what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, Tori. What do you think I should do?"

I strained my ears to hear them. They were practically whispering at this point. It sounds like Asgore is keeping a secret… from me? But that doesn't make sense. I'd only spoken to him once before he was hospitalized, and I never met him in the Underground. What could he possibly have to hide from me?

I felt a searing pain blaze in my head. I fought back the impulse to cry out. This happens to Alex too: pains caused by memory gaps, a side-effect of being revived. Whenever I tried to remember something from my past that I couldn't recall, this burning would wreck my concentration.

Why is it happening now? I could feel them; the memories, important ones, were just beyond my grasp. Are they connected to what they're talking about? Oh, why can't my brain just get its act together?

"I… I do not know," Toriel was speaking slowly, mulling over each word. "Before, I would never have thought of telling her. But now, after all that has been happening with the children, it might be best if we do. If she were to hear it from you first, then it might reduce the shock of hearing from… _elsewhere_." She said elsewhere as if it were a poisonous bug. "Ultimately, the choice is up to you."

Asgore was silent as the minutes stretched by. "I will, but not for now. She shouldn't have this news suddenly dropped on her shoulders. I'll tell her when the time is right."

Toriel sighed, a sad and tired sound. "If that is what you think is best. Just… do not wait too long. The situation is too unpredictable to stall. If you want-"

I had heard enough. I walked away from the door, down the hall, and turned into an empty courtyard lined with pine trees. My thoughts were buzzing as I paced from end of the yard to the other.

I had no idea what they were talking about. It sounded like it was terrible, but I truly didn't understand what was so bad. I could ask them, but something made me leave. A feeling in my chest tightened around my lungs. What was happening? The feeling told me to get away before they found me. Was I scared? Of what? I want to know, but the feeling made pace faster.

The burning erupted into a wildfire, sending agonizing pain rattling around my skull! I stumbled and crashed into one of the stunted pine trees. The needles dug into my palm as I steadied myself with the branches. Fragments of images cascaded before my eyes; waterfalls of memories I couldn't piece together. But… they don't make sense! I've never seen these before! They don't add up! These aren't… These aren't my memories! Why do they seem familiar?

The sunlight flickered like lightning, revealing a figure for less than a second. It was all I needed. I would recognize them anywhere: Chara. How are they involved in this?

I gasped as the world spun. I felt pine needles pierce my skin as I collapsed into the tree. Everything was appearing and vanishing in bursts of light: a field with nothing in sight save wilted grass, storm clouds rolling with lightning of changing colors, Chara standing before me, fighting, pain, pain, so much pain, and then nothing.

It was all coming back to me! I can remember my fight with Chara, but I don't know where the foreign memories came from. That last thought made my sight burn away as my senses were sent into a tailspin. When I could gather myself, all I could see was darkness. I knew I wasn't blind; this place had a crushing, suffocating presence.

I was back…

I was back in the void!

I whirled around, trying to find Chara's monster. It wasn't in sight. I blinked as my mind wandered. Could this be a different hallucination? The demon always seems ready to attack when one of us comes here.

A new sensation tickled my nose, making my breathing hitch. It was pie! A cinnamon-butterscotch pie! The one Toriel always made for us! The smell filled the darkness, loosening the fear that shrouded my mind. Then, I felt warmth. Soft and gentle; the heat given off by Toriel's fireplace. It was so familiar… Even though I couldn't see them, I wanted to embrace the feelings like we did back in the Underground.

The shadows in front of me parted, revealing another child. The sight of them made my heart soar and beat faster than I could believe. Those rusty curls… that cowboy hat… the denim jacket and torn jeans… the scuffed cowboy boots… the worn belt with an antique gun in the holster… the tanned skin… that eager smile… those golden-brown eyes...it was her. It was her! I raced over the void, throwing caution to the wind as I tackled Annie in my embrace! I buried my face in her shoulder and cried, tears of joy mixed with the release of pent up anxiety. She was here! She was back! Annie is back!

She rested a calloused hand on my head and held me tight. "It's good to see you again." Her voice, raw and gravelly after her playful shouts and cheers, was just as I remembered.

I stifled a wail. "That's all you have to say? Come on, Cowgirl, you can do better!" I chuckled as I felt her giggle.

"Okay," She said with an airy note. "How about 'I'm so happy to see you that it feels like my heart is about to burst?'"

I nodded into her jacket. "That's much better."

"And what about you?" Annie teased. "No warm welcomes for me?"

I laughed as more tears soaked the denim. "I can't even put it into words, so this hug will have to do."

Annie patted my head reassuringly. "Of course it does."

I don't care about anything else. I don't care about the demon that's lurking, or the demonic child waging war! Every problem was small enough to slip from my thoughts. I just want to hang on to her and never let go. I just want to keep hugging her, making sure this isn't some illusion that will vanish. As she let out a sigh, a fuzzy euphoria enriched my very bones.

Against my protests, Annie freed herself from my grip. I held her hand, not letting her go completely. "I've been waiting to see you again," I said as I saw her smile. "We can live on the Surface this time! We can be even happier than before!" I started waving my arms, shaking her hand wildly while doing so. "You have to meet everyone else! They're all so quirky and strange. You'll love them!" I ranted on as Annie's smile became sad.

"Grizzy," She said quietly. My enthusiasm didn't die despite the disheartening tone. "I can't come back yet."

"What?" I asked, not hearing her. "Of course you can come back. We have a home! We have a family! They would all be excited to meet you! What are you waiting for?"

Annie shook her head slowly. She tapped the fingers of her clasped hand on my bracelet. "It's not safe for me. Chara will grab me the second I wake up."

"Oh… of course." How could I have forgotten who had put Asgore in the hospital? The

Edson who had taken Amane and another child? I couldn't stand to think about her like that. "Then you'll wait and I'll try my best to stop them. After that, you can revive yourself!"

Annie's smile faded, the light in her eyes dimmed. "I don't know if that's possible."

"It is!" I insisted. "With Sans and Asgore and all them, we can beat them! You should have seen what Asgore went through when he fought Chara!"

An expression I've never seen before overtook Annie's visage. "Asgore? You're working with him?" Her voice was rough and bitter, almost like a bite of an angry animal.

"Yeah…" I breathed. What's wrong with her? "Asgore is really nice and-"

"He's the one that started all of this!" Annie yelled.

"W-what? Annie what are you talking about?" I've never seen her like this! The anger rolled off her in waves.

"Asgore is the reason that Chara could get their hands on all of us!" She snarled. "If it wasn't for him, none of this would be happening!"

"Annie-"

"Have they not told you?" Her eyes flashed red as the heat of the fire intensified. "Did none of them tell you what he did?"

"What did he do?" I pleaded. "Annie, you're not making any sense."

Huffing after her declarations, Annie ran her free hand through the curls sticking out from under the brim of her hat. The heat cooled as Annie regained her composure. "I'm sorry for getting upset like that," She bowed her head. "Asgore is not the person you think he is. He has… done some terrible things."

"Like what?" I asked nervously.

Annie held out her other hand. "If you want, I can show you. I have to warn you, you may not want to see."

I stared at the offered hand next to our intertwined ones. What could he have done? A shiver ran down my spines as nerves battled to stop me. I looked at Annie's face, the one I have been waiting to see for so long. Her smile was soft and comforting, her eyes gentle as they glowed in a nonexistent light. Without anymore hesitation, I took her hand.

* * *

 **Alex POV**

We were in the living room,watching TV and waiting for Toriel to return from the hospital, when it happened. I felt something slide down my cheeks and landed on my lap. I wiped at it with the back of my hand, which came into sight covered in black. I coughed, black droplets landing on the coffee table.

"Alex, what is that?" Frisk tone was concerned as they dropped the remote control they were using to scroll through channels. They reached over to grab my arm when a tremor ran throughout their body. More black fluid ran out of my ears, eyes, and mouth as Frisk shivered!

The only time this had happened was when they tried to control me! I felt a dark presence hovering over us, a curtain blocking out the sunlight from the window! They're here!

"Frisk!" I exclaimed urgently. Even in their stated, Frisk's eyes widened at my raised voice. "It's Chara! They're coming!"

My meaning registered instantly. Frisk's brow scrunched in concentration as they tried to fight against the invader. Sweat beaded their forehead as the strain grew. In a moment, they were overwhelmed. Frisk collapsed on the cushions as I tried to shake them awake. It was pointless; Chara's dragged them back into the abyss!

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

His warning gave me enough time to prepare myself for the transition. The sudden change into the pitch black void was easier, giving my time to summon the knife once more. There it was: Chara's demon. It was bigger! Its spikes and teeth had grown sharper. Its mystifying red eyes shone brighter than ever before.

"You again!" I cried. "Are you serious, Chara? I beat this thing once, and I'll do it again!"

The beast threw back its head in laughter. That's when I saw them. Behind the beast, about 500 feet away, stood Grizzy holding hands with a stranger. From her appearance, I was guessing it was Annie. That means that Grizzy already freed her! Then… why are they just standing there as the beast growled hungrily? I focused on Annie at just the right moment to see her form flicker. Denim was replaced with a green and yellow shirt and brown shorts. Sable hair blurred the dense pack of rusty curls. Rosy cheeks replaced the tanned skin of her face. It was less than a second, but it was enough.

Grizzy didn't seem to notice, but now the illusion was lost on me. Where Annie once stood was now Chara, their twisted smile clear as day!

"Grizzy! Get away from them!" They didn't react. Chara has them in a different dream, one where their disguised as Annie without the beast or myself anywhere nearby. Chara/Annie offered Grizzy their free hand. "Don't do it!"

I tore towards them, but something whipped through the shadows and slammed into my chest. I skidded back as the beast's tail coiled merrily in the air. Grizzy took Chara's hand, letting loose a scream as they exploded in a light of grays and whites.

I made for her again, but the tail snapped at the shadows by my feet! The beast grinned wickedly at me. I cursed. If I want to get to Grizzy, then I'll have to beat this thing again!

I lunged at the beast's leg, stabbing where the tendon should be. With surprising agility, the beast twisted and lifted its leg out of harm's way. In the same movement, it slapped me away with one of its claws. Pain flared in my shoulder as one of the talons gouged my flesh! I landed on my feet and charged again. The beast tried to flatten me, but I sidestepped its claw. I jumped on its arm and propelled myself upwards. I slashed, a long gash appearing under the beast's left eye. The beast growled, but didn't retreat.

The light enveloping Grizzy and Chara shifted. A scene materialized in the glare: Amane facing Asgore in a river.

The beast swatted at me, but I evaded as I kept my eyes on the light. The scene burned away after Asgore impaled Amane with his trident, the water now stained red around the girl. The image made me sick, but I pushed the nausea aside. The projection immediately changed to that of the Orange SOUL boy in front of Asgore in a snowy field.

That was all I saw before the tail lashed my arm. It went numb for a moment before the pain took hold. I can't get distracted! I focused all of my attention on the beast. Chara is showing Grizzy the death of the children. Whatever they have planned, I've got to stop it as soon as possible!

The problem was the beast. It was fighting smarter than last time. It kept its distance, using its longer reach to wear me down. And the tail added another factor of surprise. It moved independent of the other limbs, so I had no way of tracking its movement. Alex destroyed the tail before, and now I realize how important that had been towards my previous victory.

The beast tried to crush me again, but I repeated the evasive movements. It anticipated this! The tail caught my side on my second leap and I spun wildly in the air. The beast used its other claw and struck me towards the ground with enough force to make my ribs crack! Spots danced in my vision before I got to my feet again.

The beast charged, keeping its head low to the ground as it propelled itself over the shadows. I raced head on at it. Before it trampled me, I drove my foot into the ground and leapt. I landed on its back, grabbing one of its spikes to keep from falling off. It stood, the sudden change in height making my ears pop.

The light blared brighter. The Purple SOUL was now playing, the boy frantically trying to survive as he was burned alive. A pulse went through the beast, making it purr. I climbed from spike to spike until I reached its shoulders. Steadying myself, I raised my knife to stab into its spine and severe the brain from the nerves. The beast turned its head 180 degrees, staring at me as it opened its fang filled mouth!

I yelled in alarm, losing my balance! I hit spikes on the way down, opening wounds randomly on my body! With a sudden thought of the last battle, I drove the knife into the beast's side before landing with a thump. It howled from the new injury, but it wasn't nearly enough to win!

Before either of us could move, a scream pierced the void. Annie's face was now in the light, streaked with tears as their expression betrayed their many emotions. I saw the flash of red before the blood splattered on the golden flowers. The light gave one final burst before vanishing. Grizzy and Chara were nowhere in sight. Where was Grizzy?

The beast let loose a roar that could only come out of the gates of Hell! It hunched over, its skin squirming as if something was moving inside of it! Its flesh split open, blood gushing out from wounds throughout its body! The beast howled as its spasmed, the tears resealing themselves! With a sickening rip, wings shredded the skin of the beast's back as they unfurled.

There were four, two larger ones at the shoulder while the smaller pair sprouted from its lower back. They looked like bat wings, but they were pulled tighter and the skin was as gray as the dead. With a hiss, the beast took to the air! As it gained altitude, the tail lengthened and spikes formed at its whip-like end. The mismatched horns moaned as black fluid dripped from their tips!

My SOUL quivered as the beast descended! This thing… how could it get stronger? I dove aside as one of claws shredded the shadows were I had been! It flapped powerfully, the force of the wind knocking me off balance.

It was soaring up at incredible speeds, before flipping and barreling at me again. I didn't have the chance to move as its claw found its mark! My right shoulder was utterly destroyed! An object landed behind me with a wet thud. I couldn't look at me right side. If I did, I would lose any last trace of bravery I had!

Instead, tightening the grip on the knife in my left hand, I ran from the demon flying above me! It took another swoop as I dodged. The impossibly long tail whirled out of the darkness, striking my legs. Every bone shattered on impact, my skin was reduced to ribbons by the newly grown spikes! I toppled, desperately trying to crawl with only one arm and no other functioning limbs!

The demon cried in glee. It swopt on me, driving a claw through my back and out my abdomen! I hurled, blood staining the abyss. With its other claw, it dug into my remaining arm! I screamed as the pain obliterated everything else! With a slick tear, the beast withdrew its claws. No noise escape my throat. The pain was impossible to put into sound!

Slowly, agonizingly, the beast lowered its head. For a moment, through the blur, I saw its wings flash green before returning to the same corpse gray. The beast opened it maw, rows of fangs surrounding me. Three black tongues licked excitedly at my blood.

This thing… it's terrifying! That word doesn't come close to describing it! It's the best I can do. Nothing should be able to describe this beast, or the feeling it instilled just by looking at it! How could I beat this thing? It was too strong, the embodiment of nightmares! There is nothing in this world that would stand a chance!

With a final purr, the beast closed its jaws. Fangs tore at my body as I was pulled from the dream.

* * *

 **Grizzy POV**

How could he? That was the secret he was keeping? He...he killed them. He killed all of them.

Needles fell to the grass as I stood. I didn't bother to wipe at my clothes. My body moved on its own, my mind separated from reality. I walked down the hall, pass doors and patients, until I was once again at the King's room. Without knocking, I turned the handle and opened the door.

Asgore was laying under a white blanket with a book in his hand. A vase with a golden flower had been left on his bedside table, the petals turned towards the sunlight streaming through the window. The king looked up in surprise at my sudden intrusion.

"Grizelda," He started. "You gave me a fright. I was worried when you didn't turn up this morning."

I said nothing as I closed the door, the click seeming to ring endlessly. I kept my gaze down, not wanting to look at him. An unfamiliar feeling burned in my gut. Another froze my heart. Yet another drummed on my skull. A stinging ran along my body. I hardly noticed any of this. Nothing seemed real, like it was all just smoke dispersing in the wind.

"Grizelda? Is something the matter?" Asgore's voice was so thick with concern that it made me sick. How could he act so kind to me after what he did?

The sensations grew stronger, pushing away any sort of thoughts I had left. "It was you." I whispered with a voice I did not know.

"Excuse me?" Asgore asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"You did that…" The voice continued through my throat. "You killed them…"

I heard Asgore's intake of breath as he realized what I was talking about. "Someone told you?" He sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Why?" I croaked. "Why did you hurt them?" I looked up, wanting to see his face when he answered.

The king was staring out of his window, the sunlight terribly bright on the golden petals. When he spoke, it was slow and riddled with emotions I couldn't decipher. "I don't know."

"You… don't know?" The drumming in my head and burning in my gut became stronger and louder. They eclipsed the frost that encased my heart. "You're saying that you killed four children without reason? It was senseless?"

Asgore's eyes were glossy as he finally looked at me. "I have so many reasons that I can't remember why I started. It stemmed from my anger and grief, but it spiraled into something I can't place. It is an enigma, merely an urge to finish what I began. I don't know what kept me driven."

I wanted to break something. Anything. I wanted to punch the wall until my hand bleed! I wanted to take his book and rip it to shreds! I wanted to tear down everything around me!

"They were innocent," I spat furiously. "They were happy and young and kind! They did nothing to deserve this fate!" My nails bit into my palm as blood drip onto the clean floor. "INTEGRITY! BRAVERY! PERSEVERANCE! JUSTICE! Does one of these sound like something that requires retribution?"

Asgore dropped his eyes, staring at the pattern of his blanket. Now he won't look at me? He doesn't have the right to look away from his crimes! "None of them was a threat! I saw them! Amane playing with Undyne! The boy with the monster family! The Purple SOUL as he worked with Alphys! And Annie… I know enough about Annie to know she didn't have to be slaughtered!"

"I-" He started to say before falling silent.

"What is it!?" I yelled. "Do you have some kind of defense? Fine! Let me hear it! Give me a reason why you had to kill Annie!"

"Child-"

"TELL ME! I deserve that much from you!"

Asgore fists crumpled the fabric as he grimaced. He seemed to fight with himself before saying, "That was the only time."

I didn't understand. "The only time what? What was different about Annie?"

Asgore met my eyes. I wasn't expecting what I saw in them: sadness, guilt, and… I can't place that last one. It took him a great effort to say, "That was the only time I attacked one of the children in self-defense."

What does that mean? "Self-defense? From what? Annie!? She would never hurt anyone!"

"I never realized she was there before the first shot was fired," Asgore explained mournfully.

"No!" I cried. "Annie wouldn't do that!"

 _ **/He's lying. You know your friend. You know she wouldn't attack without reason/**_

"You had to have hurt her! That's the only reason she would fire!"

"I'm sorry, but I did nothing of the sort," Asgore's apology was too genuine. Can it be true?

 _ **/Don't listen to him! He is the one that killed Annie! He'll say anything to use as an excuse! Don't be fooled!/**_

I wanted to keep screaming, but the grief in his eyes was real. He wouldn't lie, would he?

 _"I'll keep you safe. I swear on my life, I will protect you. No matter what happens."_

 _ **/No! That's not her! She wouldn't fight!/**_

"But she would," I replied, my anger fading. "If she thought it was the right thing, she would do it in a heartbeat."

 _ **/But what drove her to do it? It had to have been him!/**_

"If she found out about the children before us, Annie could have thought that she had to avenge them. And that she had to protect me."

'Grizelda," Asgore called from far away. "Who are you speaking with?"

 _ **/It is his fault! It all leads back to him killing the children! It's all his fault!/**_

"It's not… is it?" My head was splitting. My mind was caught in a whirling storm. "I don't know anymore!'

 _ **/Fight him! Kill him! When all is said is done, he still murdered Annie, along with three other kids! He deserves to die!/**_

"Stop it! I don't want to!"

"Grizelda!" Asgore's voice echoed. "Calm yourself! You're making yourself ill!"

 _ **/For Annie! For the fallen children! Kill him! Kill Asgore!/**_

I buried my face in my hands. I heard Asgore try to stand. I uncovered my face, making him gasp as he looked me in the eye. Cold fluid ran from my mouth and splattered next to the blood on the floor! My hands were stained black! More and more poured from my eyes as I gagged!

"Grizelda!"

My vision doubled. In one blur, I saw the injured king trying to rise. In the other, Asgore hovered over me, trident raised, as flames licked eagerly at my skin! I pulled the trigger, but nothing fired from the Empty Gun! The trident fell, pain flooded my body as I screamed!

 _ **/Let it loose! Let everything out! Give in to those emotions!/**_

I can't take this anymore! The buring, the drumming, the freezing! With an anguished scream, I forced it all out of me! Blue light burst from my skin, throwing Asgore back into bed. The window shattered! The flowerpot exploded! The walls moaned as the light pushed its way through every crevice!

 _ **/That's it! Just like that! Come back to me, Grizelda!/**_

"No! I won't let you take control of me again!"

 _ **/But you've already let it happen! Just look at yourself!/**_

Through the light, a large shard of glass landed at my feet. The girl looking back at me was monstrous! Black fluid poured out of her eyes and mouth! The once dull, red streaks of her hair had spread, veins of crimson infecting the ebony strands! Her left eye… The white in her left eye turned as black as the fluid! The iris was the color of blood! It was nothing like its former twin! This wasn't me! It can't be me!

I screamed with pain, with fear, with sorrow, with anger! I let every fluttering emotion join the maddeningly light as it swallowed everything it could touch!

I can't slip away! I felt Chara's shadow already ensnaring my SOUL! I have to fight them! My emotions couldn't decide. They lashed at anything that was near. I felt Chara recoil as they were seared, but their control didn't loosen!

It was brief, one little glimpse, but I saw Annie smiling at me. The real Annie through the glare. I took hold of my SOUL, ferocious flames racing through my veins! I threw back my head and screamed!

 _ **/What are you doing? Stop it! Are you insane? Your body can't handle the strain! Let go!/**_

"I refuse!" I yelled, a voice so broken and contorted that is was unrecognizable! "I won't let you take me again!"

Our struggle ensued as we each pulled at my SOUL!The light flickered, flashing and dimming. The Cyan heart cracked down the middle, light sputtering wildly from the crevice! Chara howled, I screamed! As we fought for control,I could feel my mind shatter! My thoughts were leaving me, what remained a steaming mess! I gave one final pull as everything was lost in the light!

* * *

 **Whew! This one was a whirlwind to write! I hope you all enjoyed because this is the start of the real fight against Chara!**

 **Next time: our two enemies take a moment and have a (sort of) conversation. Please stay tuned, say a prayer for Grizzy, and leave a review!**


	15. Playground

**Frisk POV**

"Frisk! Wait up!" Alex called from behind me.

My stride didn't slow. My feet pounded the pavement as I raced to the hospital. I can feel it: Chara's essence lingering. After that dream, after what Grizzy saw, I know she's in trouble! If Chara gets their claws into her… I have to get to her!

I turned down twisting streets and zipped between stalled cars. I lost track of time, but the hospital was coming into view. My heart stopped. On the first floor, smoke billowed from a broken window! The room where Asgore was staying! The place was in panic as the staff evacuated patients and filled the streets!

I saw Asgore being supported by two nurses, Toriel and the skeletons frantically calling Grizzy's name. Undyne and her task force tried to establish keep peace in the madness.

I wanted to go to them, but the feeling pulled on my bones. They were already escaping. I rocketed down an alley, following the feeling through a labyrinth of sidewalks and alleyways and streets. Cats hissed as I passed, people screamed that I almost ran into them, flocks of pigeons took flight as I plowed through. Still, I ran until the feeling was overpowering my other senses.

I was racing down a street with glittering store windows when the feeling felt like it would overpower my senses! At a turn, the street lead straight into a parking lot next to an expansive playground. It was in pristine condition: evenly spaced swings with shiny chains; several structures of platforms and rods with dozens of slides, tubes, climbing posts, and interconnecting bridges; seesaws lined up in a row; a merry-go-round sitting in the middle of the space; a climbing net next to a plastic rock wall; monkey bars painted green; low sitting balancing beams that looked like logs; an area with plastic drums and chimes; a jungle gym in the far corner; all of this surrounded by a rubbery material underfoot in case a kid fell.

The feeling vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. There was only one other person in the park. On top of the jungle gym, a girl was sitting with her legs dangling between the bars. Her hair was wild, a red mess of knots with splotches of black. Her clothing was charred in random spots as smoke still rose from the fabric. When she shifted, a piece of her sleeve fell to ashes. Smears of black fluid marred her face and hands and bracelet, concealing the pale skin. Barely distinguishable in her unkempt hair was a ribbon that had faded throughout the years of its abandonment. Her eyes, once a pure cyan, were now the color of spilled blood.

Grizzy/Chara saw my and gestured for me to come closer. Rage flooded my system, the blood pounding in my ears! I jammed my hand into my pocket and withdrew the Tough Glove. Before I could put it on, Chara rolled their eyes and called "You can put that away! I just want to talk!" When I didn't move, Chara sighed and reached into her pocket. She took out the Toy Knife and tossed towards the merry-go-round. "There! Are you satisfied?"

I wasn't. I wanted to pound their face until I sent them back to whatever Hellhole they crawled out of! But looking at Grizzy, I remembered what her SOUL represented. I bite back my tongue and put the glove in my pocket. I have to be careful. If they want to talk, then this may be my only opportunity to gather some information. I'm sorry, Grizzy. Hang on just a little longer.

I made my way across the padded ground and between the playground equipment, until I was standing at the base of the jungle gym. Chara stared down at me and gave a small wave. "Now was that so hard?" They jested. "I really do only want to talk. It has already been such a long day! It would be great if we could keep this civilized for a change."

"Give Grizzy back right now!" I ordered.

Chara sighed again. "Yeah, no. I've put a lot of effort into getting her back. Now I'm going to reap the rewards." They spread their arms and stifled a yawn. "Besides, she wouldn't be using this body anytime soon. At least, not to do anything important."

My hands were clenched hard enough to turn my knuckles white! I locked my jaw to keep from losing my head!

"Aww, is someone getting angry?" Chara chuckled. "I remember all your little tells. There's no need to blow a fuse. It's not like this girl meant anything to you."

A roar ricocheted off my mind and reverberated through my body! "What did you just say?"

"You know, the fact that you've hardly spoke to this girl since she came back. Sure, you had a few touching moments here and there, but you never really got to know her. In your defense, I guess I was keeping your hands pretty full. My bad."

"I know enough about Grizzy to know that she hates everything about you," I snarled. "She wants nothing to do with you!"

"Well, duh!" Chara said sticking out their tongue. "Who would want a disembodied child possessing them? What kind of freak would want that? I just don't care whether she's okay with it or not. I need her SOUL to end all of this."

I was cooling down now. My thoughts were catching up to me. "The RESET button. You want to RESET the timeline."

Chara clapped loudly as they cheered, "BINGO! Now you're starting to catch on!" She traced invisible circles in the air with her finger. "It's about time for this timeline to be sent back to zero."

I had been expecting this, but their honest response sent me spinning. "Why? Everyone is happy now! There's no reason to start over! This is the perfect ending!"

"I've heard those words before," Chara said without the cheerful tone. They let their hands settle on their lap. "I believe the first time you said that was the first Pacifist run. Do you remember?" Chara continued without waiting for an answer. "Yes, Yes. I believe you said something along the lines of 'Now everyone can be together and happy on the Surface.' But it wasn't quite right, so you began again.

"A little change of pace, a couple conversations sprinkled in, some more exploring. All of it lead to that same Pacifist ending. I lost count of how many times you reached that point only to throw it away. Completely different stories that all concluded the same way. Which ever way you wanted to play your little game."

"It wasn't a game," My anger was gone, replaced with something cold and heavy. My hands hung loosely at my sides. "I just wanted everything to play out the right way. It did take a lot, but I never strayed from that idea. I never pushed the boundaries of what I could do. I kept going until we got our perfect ending. What you did, what you're doing… I never tried to play God like you!"

Silence, shattered by their rattling laughter. They had to grasp the bar beneath them to avoid falling. "Never played God? Didn't you listen to what you just said?" Chara swung their legs hazardously, swaying so violently that I thought they would slip. "Everything you said was playing God! No one gets a perfect ending! Tell me how it isn't playing God when you turned back the clock, manipulating and testing every outcome, trying to decide how your game should end! You bent the very timeline until it was the shape you liked! This ending is perfect only through your eyes, because you were the one that decide this life was satisfactory!

"Tell me, what would happen if Alphys was to suddenly die during one of her experiments? What if Toriel lost her job and you lost your home? If Undyne lost her other eye during a case? If Asgore had been imprisoned for his crimes instead of pardoned? What would you have have done?" Chara held up a hand. "Oh wait, no need to respond. It would just be the same thing you always do: RESET. Once one thing went wrong, you would abandon your perfect ending. Instead of accepting things the way they are, you would scrub the slate clean and start over."

"And what would you do?" I demanded just to get them to stop. "What would be different if you RESET?"

They smiled coldly, a foreign look on Grizzy's face. "I would clean up your mess. One RESET is all I would need to fix all of this." They gestured to everything around them. "I'll discard your false ending and set things back the way they should be. I'll start your game over, but I'll be the one holding the controller."

That doesn't make sense! If they RESET, then they'll just be stuck in the same place I ended up. They would be faced with the same options and have one of the same outcomes. They were insane; nothing they did would change anything! Chara was chasing a pointless ideal!

"That would be impossible, Chara," I replied. "Nothing would change. You would just be wasting what we have now."

"What you have now is built on so much blood and dust that it is nothing more than a mask for you!" Chara's eyes burned a brilliant crimson in the daylight. "It makes me sick to see this world! I'll make sure that it returns to what it was supposed to be all along!"

"Endless carnage? An infinite genocide? A parade of innocent monsters falling to dust because of you?" I was nearly screaming, the words turning my throat raw! "Admit it: you just want to continue your bloody rampage! It's just you fulfilling your sick sense of entertainment! You're nothing but a murderer!"

Chara slammed their hand on the bar, causing the whole jungle gym to shudder. Their eyes bore into my like miniature infernos. "Do not act like you're above me. Don't pretend all of this is my fault. You're living in denial, Frisk! You're blind!"

"I can see just fine," I said. "I saw all of the people you hurt; innocents that didn't deserve to suffer. How come you can't see that there's no justice in that. All you did was spread your evil."

"How sick I am of that word," Chara pretended to gag. "Good and Evil. Right or wrong. Who decides which is which? Isn't it pretty clear we have two completely different ideas on the subject? My beliefs versus your's. It only matters who wins out in the end." Chara waggled a finger at me. "I guess that's one reason I'm the villain right now, because I lost last time."

"Yes, because possessing children, slaughtering monsters, and destroying the fabric of time is _totally not evil!_ "

"Thanks for seeing it my way," They said straight faced.

"That was sarcasm!"

Chara sighed heavily. "Either way, your idea of justice is not the same as mine. So we'll just fight each other until one of us gets what we want. Doesn't that sound pointless? All that fighting so that one of us can stand above the other. While I say that, I can't deny that the idea of fighting again gets me excited. I guess that makes me a hypocrite? I can't seem to make up my mind, so many voices make it hard to think."

What are they saying? Chara keeps contradicting themselves. First with the RESET, now about fighting. What are they trying to do? Confuse me? "It's just the two of us here, Chara, so what do you want to do?"

Chara took a moment to consider, twirling their hair between their fingers. "Let's see: fighting you now could mean I could be rid of your interference right away, but then your friends would just be that much more motivated to finish me. I don't want to deal with that." Chara's hand squeezed Grizzy's hair in a vice. "But I can't resist the urge bubbling up; I want to fight and I can't even figure out why! Oh, such a tough decision!"

Chara's eyes lit up with excitement. They threw their hands up and let a cry of joy. "I know! I'll kill two birds with one stone!"

Unease worked its way into my head. This doesn't sound good. "What are you going to do?"

Chara's smile was like that of a child, but I could feel the bloodlust hidden just beneath the surface. "I have my puppets, so they can take care of your friends while I kill you."

My entire body began to tremble. Fear and fury rushed every inch of my skin! The rest of the world faded away as I focused on Chara. "You wouldn't dare."

Chara held up three fingers. "Should I start with the bustling Undyne trying to restore order in that chaos? Maybe the weakened Asgore that's nestled with the other patients? Or the skeletons that are trying so hard to comfort poor, poor Toriel?"

"Don't." I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice.

"If I did this and succeeded," Chara said. "It would be because you couldn't keep me down all those years ago, and you failed to stop me now. Imagine, all your friends reduced to dust before they even knew what happened to them! It would be all your fault! Wouldn't that just be _tragic_?"

They were toying with me. I knew that, but I couldn't surpass the heat burning inside of me! It pushed me to the edge, ignoring my judgement, and made me say the dumbest thing I have ever said:

"Just like it's your fault that Asriel died?"

The air turned to cement as the smile vanished from Chara's face. Quietly, they let their body fall slack. As their arms fell to their sides, a wave of unbridled rage and hatred swallowed the playground! It was so intense that I couldn't draw in any breath! Images of blood and dust were unsettled by the immense emotions! Even they were swallowed. Chara looked down at me with a face I could put into words! Anger, evil, hatred, or malicious; nothing came close to describing it!

Time slowed as Chara raised one of their arms above their head, their hand prepare to snap. Chara began to speak, panic like never before crushing my lungs! "They're dead."

I lunged for the bars and charged up the jungle gym. I clenched my hand into a fist and swung, when Chara snapped their fingers. A fuzzy warmth washed over my body as my fist neared their head. It phased right through them like they were nothing but mist! I couldn't process my surprise as the rest of my body passed through without any resistance, free falling towards the ground! I crashed, but the spongy material softened the landing so that I hardly felt anything.

Chara slipped between the bars, landed on their feet, jumped to the side and out of the jungle gym, before sprinting towards the Toy Knife. I slipped the Tough Glove onto my hand and gave chase.

Chara scooped up the knife and ran onto the merry-go-round. A few step behind them, I jumped on just as they reached the other side. Once they disembarked, Chara swung around, grabbed one the rods, and put strength I would never imagine Grizzy having into spinning the merry-go-round!

The sudden movement caused me to stumble. As I passed, I tried to grab Chara, but they retreated several steps. They held their knife at their side, the plastic beginning to glow a bright cyan. They slashed the air in front of them, an arc of cyan light shooting from the weapon like a blade! I threw myself off the side as the light sheared off the top of the rods like they were warm butter! The edge sliced my side, but didn't leave a deep wound.

I landed on the merciful rubber padding and rolled onto my feet. Chara was already in action, their knife a blur as they made rapid cuts in the air, each one creating another blade of light! This time, the knife was quickly changing between white and cyan light! I desperately dodged the white arcs, while keeping my movements controlled so that the cyan ones passed through me. The cuts that appeared on my arms and torso proved how rusty I was when it came to fighting this kind of attack. I heard a clatter of metal as the jungle gym was reduced to pieces.

Sweat was beading on Chara's forehead. Abandoning the distance, they charged with the knife at the ready. The Cloudy Glasses and Tough Glove are not the ideal items to deal with a knife. Chara was too quick to grab a hold of, so the best I could do was backpedal! My foot knocked against one of the jungle gym rods. With a kick, the bar went rolling under Chara foot and making them trip. They managed to stay up right, but I had time to pick up another rod.

I parried another slash, then managed to guard against the next. On the third, however, the supposed toy cut the metal rod clean in half! What kind of plastic is that thing made of? I threw the rod away as Chara lashed out again. I ducked, a strand of my hair severed in the process. Exploding with all the force my legs could generate, I delivered a punch to Chara's chin! Before it could land, Chara snapped their fingers again. The same fuzzy sensation returned as my fist passed through them harmlessly.

This time, I saw what happened. My arm was encased with in cyan light. If I had to guess, I would say the rest of my body was as well. The power to turn attacks cyan… I've never faced anyone like that before! But Grizzy must have a limit; something like that must use a huge amount of energy. The sweat dripping off Chara was enough to answer my question.

With another snap, a burst of light sent me flying! I skipped like a stone across the padded ground before ramming my back against the supportive posts of one of the play structures! I scrambled up one of the climbing rods as Chara ran toward me.

Compared to Amane and the others, Grizzy doesn't seem to have a large store of energy to use their Determination. While their powers may be dangerous, they can't use them continuously. Chara will try the fight close ranged with limited special attacks in order to conserve energy. Two color changes, a light explosion, and the barrage of blades must have taken a toll already. I just have to outlast them.

That was easier said than done. I was already breathing heavily and my shirt was soaked. This fight has been short, but it's been nothing if not exhausting. This has been the only time I've had to catch my breath! I scanned the structure, searching for anything that might help me. It wasn't much: just a bridge with chain railings, connecting two platforms with tube slides and a DNA shaped climbing rod on each end. I looked at the spiral tube slide behind me and an idea came to mind.

Chara launched themselves up the rod and landed heavily on the other side of the bridge. They were huffing as we stared at each other. "Are you done running?" They managed to say.

"Yeah," I managed. "I'm done running."

"Good," They said before running straight at me. At the last second, I pulled myself up on the chain railing, Chara rushing straight past me, and kicked them in the back. Chara fell, their momentum carrying them into the slide.

I launched myself over the top of the slide and made a fist. The glove glowed orange as I punched the plastic in the middle of the spiral! It crumpled, collapsing at the point of impact! I felt the plastic connect with Chara's body as they were trapped in the plastic heap!

I landed on the padding, my legs weak and falling to my knees. Catching my breath, I stood and surveyed the makeshift trap. I could hear Chara cursing as they struggled to free themselves. It may be plastic, but it's thick and they should have little to no mobility. Chara won't be freeing themselves any time soon.

I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. That last move took a lot out of me. I need to take a moment to recharge before I check on the others. I didn't want to, but my body was not taking no for an answer.

As I let out a tired groan, I heard a slight hum emanating from the slide. As I watched, the yellow plastic shifted to cyan. To my horror, Chara phased through the slide and landed on their back!

I wasted no time and readied another punch to their gut. I got close just before they let off another light explosion! I was thrown clear, landing with a clatter in the remains of the jungle gym! I untangled myself from the bars, the both of us staying where we are.

So they can turn objects cyan? I thought it was just my attacks or even my SOUL! This changes everything! Trapping them would be near impossible; the only options I had was to beat them or hope my stamina outlast Grizzy's!

It took me a second to realize that Chara had started laughing. Given the situation, I couldn't find anything amusing. "Got something you want to say?" I called.

Chara shook their head. "I just can't believe I used up so much energy trying to copy Alex. It just tickles me."

What does that mean? "How have you been trying to copy Alex?"

"You know," They said while pointing behind me."Stalling."

Their meaning clicked just as I felt invisible hands clasp my SOUL! I was hurled into the air and then slammed back into the rubber! I was threw aside like a piece of trash, coming to a stop by the swings.

Strolling gracefully across the ruined playground, her eyes blank and still, was Amane! She went to stand next to Chara, who smirked at the sudden arrival. "Looks like things just got a whole lot worse for you, Frisk."

This is bad; there is no way I can fight off both of them by myself! I now regret not slowing down and letting Alex catch up to me. These two… With both of them, Chara can definitely kill me!

No! Stop! Don't think like that! If Amane's here than that means she's not attacking my friends. At most, only the boy is there, and Undyne and Sans should be able to hold him off. Right now, I just need to be smart! Grizzy is already spent, so they should be easier to take down. If I get them out of the picture, than I focus solely on Amane. This is my chance to capture two of the children and free them! I can't stop now!

The odds are completely against me! Chara is like a storm, fierce and wild, trying to tear me down! No matter how much they overshadow me, I can't falter! I'll pull myself together and push back against the storm! I won't let it beat me! I won't let Chara win! This time, I won't fail!

I adjusted the glove and settled the glasses on the bridge of my nose. Despite the cracks, I could see everything clearly. The material tightened as my hand closed into a fist. "Just shut up, because there's no way I'll let you beat me!"

 ***FRISK is filled with Bravery!**

 ***FRISK is filled with Perseverance!***

 ***FRISK is filled with Determination!***

* * *

 **Now that fight scene was really fun to write! I just can't wait to put up the next part!**

 **Next time: The fight continues through Chara's eyes! See more of what happens in the mind of this crazy child!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


	16. Resist

_**I am so sorry for being gone for so long! My computer decided to take an unannounced retirement over the summer, and I couldn't reach the files with**_ _ **my phone, so I was stuck! When I was able to get back on, entire chunks of the chapters I wrote in advance were missing! If anyone was annoyed by the delay, I truly apologize!**_

 _ **But I'm back now, and I'm sure no one wants to hear me make anymore excuses! So, here we go!**_

* * *

 **Chara POV**

Aren't they ambitious! Facing down two fallen children but still wanting to fight? I guess I forgot how stubborn they are. It doesn't really matter; Frisk has already been through the wringer. This will be an easy win.

"You do see the situation you're in, don'tcha?" I called. "You have no chance against these two! How stupid do you have to be to keep on fighting?"

Frisk wiped their sweaty forehead with their arm, smirking. "Don't act so full of yourself," They warned. "It's easy to tell how tired Grizzy's body is. It won't last much longer."

My jaw clenched as my irritation grew. It's true, Grizzy's attacks require a ridiculous amount of energy. It doesn't help that I just got this body, so my control of it is rather poor, causing me to use more Determination than normal. If Amane hadn't arrived, Grizzy would have been useless after a few more attacks.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right. Grizzy is rather quite exhausted. So how about someone else takes the lead."

As if on cue, Frisk was surrounded by a blue light. They were lifted off their feet and slammed into the ground. Then, they were thrown above our heads and came crashing down behind us. Amane stood beside me, her hand casually held out over her shoulder.

I must admit, it freaks me out how efficiently they function as puppets. They respond to the simplest thought of what I want them to do. Although, I have to concentrate for them to do anything correctly. If I lose focus, they continue as if on auto-pilot, but they won't work nearly as effectively.

We turned as Frisk got to a kneeling position. They aren't nearly damaged as they should have been after that landing. I tapped my foot on the spongy rubber covering the ground. This stuff work way too well. Just slamming Frisk won't achieve much of a result. I'll try something else.

Frisk was enveloped in the blue light again as I powered up Grizzy's knife. Amane pulled Frisk towards us as I slashed the air, an arc of cyan light racing to cut Frisk in half! A fierce expression overtook Frisk's face as their glove glowed orange. They swung their fist and connected with the arc, the lights clashing and causing a blast of wind that all three of us flying!

Amane righted herself and landed gracefully on top of the dented spiral slide. I, however, skip across the top of the monkey bars and landed painfully on one of the play structures' platform. I couldn't help but gasp for air as Grizzy's body reached its limit. Just damn wonderful! I thought I could get more use out of her, but this is it! With a sigh, I slipped through the void and into Amane's body.

This is much better! Amane's heart was pounding against her chest! Her blood was racing through her veins! She was in tip-top fighting shape!

Frisk was now on their feet next the climbing net. With a flourish, I grabbed Amane's SOUL and launched myself into the air! The wind howled in my ears as I plummeted twenty feet towards a wide eyed Frisk. They jumped aside just before I landed with both feet firmly against the rubber. No time to waste! Amane's body was already in action, lunging at the retreating Frisk.

I planted a foot on the rubber and spun, shoes shining blue, aiming a wide kick at their head. Frisk shuffled back, my shoe scraping a lock of their hair. I drove my foot into the ground and drove the back of my other foot into their abdomen. Frisk gasped as they were knocked backwards, colliding with a support post of the net.

Their knees buckled, causing them to lean heavily on the post. I was moving, blood pounding in my ears as I felt Determination surging through my body! As Frisk weakly shuffled to their left, I grabbed my SOUL and threw myself forward with speed I couldn't achieve otherwise! I pulled up, my body following into the air, while I twisted to aim another kick at their head. With this, Frisk will be finished off! A winning mo-

Frisk fell to their knees, causing me to fly right over them and into the climbing net! Okay, maybe calling that a finishing move was getting ahead of myself. My legs got tangled in the rope as I dangled upside down. As I struggled to free myself, a glow came to life from above me.

Frisk, with their fist pulled back, had channeled their Determination into the glove once again, causing it to burn a bright orange! I failed desperately, but I couldn't move enough!

Sly little bastard…

The moment their punch slammed into my gut, time seemed to slow. A flash of white engulfed my vision. The air left my lungs in a choked gasp. My arm instantly started to move to cover my stomach from any further harm. Every muscle in my body tensed as the shock of the impact rippled through my limbs. As quickly as it stopped, time caught up again.

The ropes were ripped from the poles as the net was sent rolling across the playground along with me. As I came to a halt, a queasy feeling rose up my throat. My sight blurred as I vomited the remains of Amane's lunch.

Frisk began to stumble towards me. I wanted to move, but my body resisted; a knot of pain in my abdomen kept me curled up in a ball. Shaking, I tried to move my arms. They were pinned to my side, ensnared by the rope. Panic crashed over me as I feebly struggled against the ropes with no result. As they neared, I knew I had no other choice.

I slipped from Amane, entering a abyss of eternal darkness. The pain vanished, left behind with the body. I felt a presence that had been introduced to the void about an hour earlier. I sought it, the void seeming to tilt as I landed in Grizzy's body.

The moment I did, utter exhaustion washed over me. It had only been a couple of minutes, so she was still recovering. I can't fight with her like this! But I've got no other choice! I just need one attack, that's it!

Every fiber of her being screamed as I made myself stand. Spots swarmed before my eyes as sweaty hair clung to my skin. I slumped against the safety railing. Frisk was standing over the trapped Amane. My arm burned as I raised the knife overhead. I called the dregs of her power to the surface. The knife flickered, but the light soon died. She's too… I'm too… tired. Grizzy's energy had been exhausted.

Frisk bent down and reached for Amane.

If this is her limit, then I'll have to force her past it, to the very breaking point! I reached into the void and to the three presences floating with it. I cast my control over all of them, drawing out that familiar golden light. I willed it to Grizzy, a storm of pure agony raging inside her body as the foreign Determination pooled in her veins!

My thoughts threatened to scatter as the pain tried to drown me, but I fought against it and channeled the Determination to the knife! The cyan light burst forth, and I let my arm fall. An arc shot towards the two as my knees gave out.

Frisk turned as the arc close in. Somehow, they managed to remain still, not even flinching. The arc phased through them, then through Amane. The deed was done. The ropes of the net fell away as they were severed.

Amane's arm shot out, Frisk's SOUL turning blue as it was grabbed by her power. Frisk was thrown backwards, an easy shot.

I cried out as I called on the Determination again! Frisk dug their soles into the rubber as they resisted being pushed back. Pain racked me as I lifted the knife again and built up the attack. Something warm met my tongue. I coughed, drops of blood landing on the rails.

Her body's breaking! I have to finish this! The knife glowed once more! Amane gave a more forceful push that almost lifted Frisk off their feet. All I have to do now is slice!

The knife began to fall, the begins of an arc, the light reaching its peak…

 _STOP!_

The light dispersed, the knife slipping from my hand. Amane went limp, their arm landing awkwardly on the rubber.

What is this? Something… someone is fighting against me! Static filled my ears, my vision became hazy, unfamiliar smells invaded my nose! I'm slipping! I'm being pulled into the void!

Suddenly, Amane gave a gut wrenching scream as light exploded around her! She was nothing more than a blur through the glare! Frisk, wide eyed, turned to me in shock! My entire body seemed to receive a jolt, light bursting from Grizzy as well! I was wrenched away and fell back into the void!

As I did, something pushed against my chest, forcing me away from Grizzy's presence. When I saw my attacker, my blood turned cold.

They had a resemblance of a person; an outline that was filled in with a single color. Curls seeped from under a cowboy hat, the rest of their body indistinguishable, lost in the mass of yellow, except for their face. Instead of eyes or a mouth, there was only black spaces. No tongue, no pupils. Just… empty…

How is she doing this? I locked her down the moment she was revived! How is she fighting me!?

Annie continued to push against me, a hand on my shoulder and chest, casting us further into endless darkness. We floated through it, not even the faint glow emanating from Annie's form was able to illuminate the abyss.

Annie met my gaze, and even without her eyes, I could her the anger rolling off of her. " _Leave her alone! I won't let you hurt Grizzy anymore!"_

I snapped out of my stupor and tried to pry her off. "Let go of me! I'm not done yet! Get out of my way!"

She clung on even tighter, yelling, " _That's enough! Stay away from Grizzy!"_

I swatted at her face, her form collapsing to sparks as I made contact. The sparks began surging into a cloud around me! I could only watch as they mixed with the shadows and grew, veins of yellow extending through the void!

"Enough of this!" I spat as a shockwave shook the shadows. Red light spilled from me, pulses like a heartbeat causing the veins to tremble. The yellow dimmed as I continued to overwhelm them. They had almost vanished, when…

A spot of orange appeared out of the darkness, expanding and shifting until it formed the figure of a boy. He looked at me, but I couldn't make out his emotion, proceeding to disassemble into roots that began to reach outwards. When they crossed the yellow, the color return more vivid than ever!

The two colors mixed and met as I failed to cast them away. To my left, blue appeared and quickly took the form of a single colored Amane. She kept her eyes close, her shape coming undone like it had suddenly become water. It cascaded down, then formed rivulets that joined the other two colors.

My light was fading, unable to battle against the others! Right in front of me, another spot, this time cyan, took on Grizzy's figure. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. She came unraveled to strings that laid themselves gently throughout the void.

Once they were all in place, the colors casted lights so brilliant that my red was completely extinguished! The shadows, the ones that seemed to swallow anything that fell into them, were lost amongst the colors! I couldn't look away as they swept over me!

Then I felt it: not pain exactly, but the feeling that apart of myself was crumbling away. My chest tightened as it felt like something was pulling my from all different angles, trying to rip me apart!

I understand now! I've reached my limit! My control was spread too thin between four SOULs and that allowed them to rebel! They're using their own Determination to break free! I can't let that happen! I need them! If this fails, everything will be for nothing!

I screamed as I tried to resist, pulling them back like dogs straining against their leashes! A sound was echoing around me, but it was so distorted that I couldn't make out what it was!

As I continued to reel them in, that crumbling feeling surged! I watched as cracks spread along my arms and legs! I yelled and pulled harder! More cracks opened along my torso and chest! I could feel them as my face began to fall apart!

I'm breaking! I'll shatter to piece and be lost forever! I'll… I'll die…

Stop! I don't want this! I can't stop now! I have to keep going!

Please! I can't fail again!

Someone… Someone help me! Someone save me!

The sound became louder! Through my fear, I could finally make out what is was:

Laughter.

A child's laugh, warm and good natured...

Innocent...

Kind…

Friendly…

I know that laugh! Tears sprung to my eyes as the sound fueled me, urging me to keep going! The colors and void swirled together, forming a scene that made my tears run down my crumbling checks:

Two children, one human and the other a monster with snow white fur, picking flowers that shone like gold. They wore matching shirts with strips of green and yellow, and both of them had wide smiles that were brighter than the sun. The scene shifted to them chasing each other while the monster carried a video camera. It changed again; now they were in the kitchen, scrambling for ingredients and wrestling over stirring the batter. The two of them groaning in frustration as they missed a stitch in a shirt they were knitting together. Them making faces in the mirror. Telling scary stories as they laid in beds on two different ends of their bedroom, seeing which one was to scared to fall asleep that night.

It was always him. He was always easy to scare...

The scene changed once more: the monster standing over the human child, who was sprawled in a bed of golden flowers. Concern was plastered all over his face as he tried to help the other child. He helped them stand, put one of their arms over his shoulders, and lead away from the flowers, all the while trying to talk to the child who had fallen into his world.

I tried to reach him as the scene faded back into the mess of colors and shadows. Even as my legs and waist fell away into nothing, I wanted to reach him! The cracks widened as the SOULs pulled ever harder. I stretched my arm as far as I could. Fissures deep enough to reach the both sides of my skin opened up, but I didn't care! I just needed to see him again! It can't just end like this again!

Please, I need your help! You were always beside me! We could always rely on each other! Help me fix all of this!

Help me!

Save me!

Come back!

Don't leave me alone again!

" **ASRIEL!"**

One of the colors flickered, a burst of strength erupted from the remnants of my being, I screamed, and everything was lost in a blast.

* * *

When I came around, I was drifting along in the void. My figure was back without a crack to be found. Even my legs were in one piece.

The veins of colors had dimmed, the shadows overtaking them. Orange, blue, and yellow were reduced to three pin pricks within the emptiness. All except Cyan. The final color faded complete without leaving a trace behind. Grizzy was out of my control; she was free.

I didn't want to think about that now. I tried to see through Amane's eyes, which was a struggle as I felt like a bag of jelly that had been thrown down a mountainside. I saw a few foggy seconds of the warehouse that I had made my hideout. She must have made it back there, but how? Instinct? Survival response? I don't know. I don't want to think right now.

I floated through the void, just wanting some peace in the aftermath of that madness. As I sighed, one of the colors stirred. The soft , orange light squirmed and stretched once more to form the figure of a boy. He floated over to me, a ring of gentle orange around him. He stopped a few feet away, gave me a sideways glance, and sat with his legs crossed. He rested his right elbow on his right knee, resting his head in his hand. Meanwhile, the other hand was tapping his fingers restlessly against his foot. After a span of silence, he spoke.

" _We need to talk."_

* * *

 ** _Was anyone expecting that? There's more to Chara than just being the 'bad guy.' And little Grizzy is out of the woods! For now..._**

 ** _I'll try to get my posting schedule back up, so thank you for your patience!_**

 _ **Oh! I decided to add this little segment to the end of chapters for awhile; I call it Checkpoint! (Get it?) I give little stats and bits of information about the characters I added. I'll do two this chapter! Tell me of you like the idea. Like always, review or message me if you have anything to say! Thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **Checkpoint #1**_

 _ ***Grizzy - AT 11 DF 10**_

 _ ***Sweet little cinnamon**_

 _ ***Unless you call her Griz**_

* * *

 _ **Checkpoint #2**_

 _ ***Grizzy (Chara) - AT 14 DF 15**_

 _ ***Fighting inside and out**_

 _ ***Not giving up yet**_


	17. Inner Demons (1)

_**Hey! Me again! Now, this chapter is not revolving around Frisk or Chara in the aftermath of the fight, but instead on a couple of the other SOULs. This is just to establish what they see after the fight. It does relate to the plot, so don't skip (or do, I can't stop you). Either way, sit back and enjoy (hopefully).**_

* * *

 **Amane POV**

In was instantaneous: the chains that bound me and the horrible smog vanished. I found myself falling, tumbling uncontrollably through the void. In the shadows, a speck of light shone feebly. I reached for it. I wanted to find a way out of this prison.

I felt a tug in my chest. For a second, I hung suspended in the abyss. Then, I was pulled towards the light at speeds that I couldn't imagine. I didn't have time to think before I collided with the source of the light.

The world spun, a blast of heat washed over my skin, and a whistle rang in my ears. I heard a splash as I was submerged in something cold. Gasping, I surfaced and spot the shore. I swam towards it as I was batted around by a current. Finally, I pulled myself onto the muddy shore and flopped on my back. The river I had landed in now casted a faint glow in the air around me.

Hold on… the river was glowing? Sitting up, I saw patches of pale light bouncing off the river's surface. So they're reflections? Of what?

Looking up, the source of the light made my heart stop. Dangling from the ceiling far above my head were crystals; the jewels only found in the Underground. I hastingly got to my feet, slipping a couple times in the mud, and finally recognized were I was: Waterfall. I was in the swamp where the Echo Flowers bloomed and bridges stretched across the water.

Was I… Am I back? Am I free? I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The jolt of pain didn't disprove this idea. What happened? My body was just in the city, I was fighting! What's going on?

… _this way… exit… surface…_

What's saying that? It took me a moment to notice the Echo Flower a short ways away, dutifully repeating the last thing it heard. I made my way over to it, kneeling so that I could stroke its petal as it spoke once again.

 _Go this way to find the exit of the Underground. This path leads to the Surface. Go this way to find the exit of the Underground. This path leads…_

Looking up, I saw more flowers scattered along the path in front of me. I could faintly hear them whisper _this way...this way...this way…_

So I _can_ get out of here! I really am back! Now I just have to follow the flowers back to Undyne, Toriel, and everyone else!

Ignoring the suspicion in the back of my mind, I followed the guidance of the flowers. Soon, more and more of them began to appear on the path. The added voices made their message sound more like a chant than mutterings. In the distance, I could make out the pinpricks of a cave. Straight ahead, a clear shot from where I was. Something about this seemed off, but I didn't want to acknowledge any other possibility. I was freed! I was going home!

 _...have sinned…_

I stopped when I heard this. Without me even realizing, the Echo Flowers' message had changed. I listened as they repeated:

 _This path lead to the Surface, unless you have sinned. Filth and cowards shall remain lost._

Okay… that's a little creepy, but I'm fine. As far I know, I haven't done anything terrible, so I kept walking. As I did, the Flowers continued to change their chant.

 _Those who left their loved ones behind should rot…_

 _The selfish shall wander forever among the petals…_

 _Traitors will be purged…_

Fear clutched at my throat, making my breathing shallow. Blood pounded in my ears, trying to drown out the flowers. Why are they saying this? I haven't done anything wrong! Why won't they be quiet? I have to get out of here!

 _Why are you running now?_

 _Does what we say scare you?_

 _It should. Filth like you should be scared..._

 _Only the heartless would leave someone behind in a time like that…_

 _How she must have cried when her daughter never showed…_

 _Or maybe she couldn't cry at all…_

 _The dead don't have those liberties..._

 _Then again, who would know what happened to her…_

 _After all, you left her behind…_

 _You coward…_

 _Traitor…_

 _Disgrace…_

 _Garbage…_

 _Liar…_

 _Filth…_

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Why won't you just shut up!?"

The pounding of my feet was swallowed by the overlapping whispers of hundreds of flowers. Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by pale blue and endless noise!

 _All this time you wandered about..._

 _How could you leave her…_

 _Didn't bother to find out…_

 _Threw her aside…_

"I didn't! I didn't do that to her! I didn't!"

 _How you lied…_

 _Forgot about her…_

 _Thought it was better if she had died…_

"That's not true!" I cried, "Please, stop this! I don't want to hear this anymore!"

 _Of course you don't…_

 _You would rather let your problems fade away…_

 _They won't…_

"Please…" Tears were streaming down my face. Every time they spoke, a weight slammed onto my shoulders, making my knees buckle, until they finally gave out. I pressed my hands against my ears, burying my face in the ground, wanting desperately to make them stop.

 _You don't deserve to leave…_

 _You didn't fix your mistakes even when you could..._

 _They don't need trash like you…_

 _Stay here and die like you should…_

 _You know what you hear is true…_

 _Stay…_

"I don't want to…" I choked out, "I don't want to stay down here… I want leave… I want to leave… I want to leave…"

"You won't."

The new voice silenced the Echo Flowers. My blood froze from those two words. The tears ceased to fall. Slowly, so slowly, I looked up from the dirt.

The exit yawned before me: forty feet tall and and ten men wide. Between the exit and me was a… girl? She seemed familiar, but her form was like smoke: gray and blurred. She had no other colors or depth, just gray. Her features were nearly indistinguishable, except for her hair that ended just below where a chin would be found. I couldn't see her eyes, but I felt her gaze boring holes through mine.

"You will remain here, forever and without question."

Her voice did not match her body. It seemed like it would be overwhelmingly loud, but so far away that it was soft. It filled the entire cavern, but it didn't echo. After each word was spoken, it was silent.

After a stretch of silence, I worked up the nerve to speak. "Bu...but I have to leave… They need me…"

"No, they don't," She replied. Each syllable was drilled into my brain, each word they spoke wrapped itself around my thoughts. "They don't need someone like you. You'll just abandon them, like you did with your mother."

"I wanted to help her…" I could only whisper.

"You wanted to run away from what was happening," She spoke the truth, everything she said was the absolute truth. "Instead of burdening yourself with the troubles around you, it was easier to abandon your problems and flee. It was much simpler, leaving your old life behind and living as if the world was brand new.

"All those who you say need you have no such desire. You lie to yourself, persuading your mind to believe that you look out for others; instead, you hide behind them to escape your problems. Their your shield against your own guilt. You don't want to go back to them, you just want to keep on avoiding your choices. In the end, you seek nothing more than to fulfill your own selfish thoughts."

She kneeled so that we were now eye level. I stared at the swirling, empty gray as the warmth drained from my body. "Do you know what you have to do now?"

I did. I nodded.

"Good. Forget about freedom. This is what is meant for you. Now that you realize this, it's time to face what you deserve."

I looked away.

"But it seems you still want to avoid this. Fine. If that's whatever you want. it's your choice after all."

Her form started to unravel like smoke in the breeze. As the last of her faded from sight, I found myself on my back, looking with unfocused eyes. The flowers remained silent. The running water didn't make a sound. No breeze disturbed the still air.

This is my place. This is what I deserve. For being so selfish, this is the only place for me. Without clinging onto others, this is what's left.

Can I say I'm sorry? I don't know.

Do I regret what I did? Maybe.

Can I redeem myself? No.

Will I let myself relive those memories? Never.

What will I do now? Nothing.

I had no feelings about the situation. I let all my thoughts slip away, every bit of sorrow and anger evaporate. Nothing should remain. I don't want any of that anymore.

The petals remained in place, completely undisturbed in their quiet peace. The water continued to flow without care. The crystals glowed without bias. And I laid there, just another part of this scene.

* * *

 **Annie POV**

My head was spinning. I tried to open my eyes, but the glimpse I got of the colors made the eyes explode with pain! I pressed my knuckles against my eyes and crouched, balancing on the balls of my feet. What's happening? Wasn't I just trying to break free? Why does my head hurt? Where's Gr-

Grizzy! Did she get away? Does Chara still have them? Is she alright? Is she ali-

"Annie, what are you doing down there?" Said a friendly, curious voice.

It was like electricity had zapped through my body! Is that her? Sounds like her, so it has to be! But that doesn't make sense! Who cares!?

"Annie?" A fist knocked gently on the brim of my hat. "Hello, is anyone listening?"

Get out of your head and open your eyes already! Ignoring the pain that I would experience, I opened my eyes and looked up to see her face.

The pain never came. Instead, she smiled at me with amusement. "Finally! What are you doing?"

"I...um…" I couldn't think. She was just standing there, beaming and happy. She's okay… Relief spread through my with such warmth that I couldn't help but grin widely.

"What are you so happy about?" Grizzy asked puzzled. "Come on, are you going squat all day or are we going to talk face to face?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry…" I shook myself out of my stupor and straightened up. Grizzy looked me over with an amused sigh.

"That's better." She said. "What were you doing anyway? Hey! What's gotten into you?"

I had hugged her so tightly that she her words of surprise came out with a big burst of air. I couldn't help it. I can't believe she's okay! I had been so worried! She's alright… She's alright…

"Um… okay. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm gonna roll with it. Anyway," She finally managed to get me to let go of her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" I repeated, still grinning from ear to ear. "Ready for what?"

Grizzy groaned and covered one side of her face with her left hand. "To leave. Toriel told us to be ready by now. She's waiting just outside."

"Toriel… what?" I finally tore my gaze away from her and focused on everything around us. We were back in Toriel's house, standing right in front of the door leading to the Ruins. I could smell the familiar scent of pie coupled with a recently extinguished fire.

"Don't tell me you forgot? Geez, Toriel's been reminding you for days now!" When she didn't she any comprehension in my expression, Grizzy said, "We're going up to the Surface! Don't you remember?"

Her words sent me for a loop. "The-The Surface!"

"Yes, How you could forget that I'll never know." Grizzy turned and walked over to the door. Turning the knob, she called over her shoulder, "We'll be outside. Come out when you're ready." Grizzy opened the door.

A searing glow like those of a spotlight erupted from the doorway. Grizzy walked through it without any sign of surprise. The door remained open, the light elongating every shadow in the room.

Is this real? I mean, some of this doesn't make any sense. But she's right there! She's waiting! It's real, it just has to be! So what am I doing just standing here? MOVE!

I had just taken a step forward when a new voice from behind me said, "Should you really be doing that?"

I spun around to another sight that made no sense. The shadows were wriggling, moving towards the railing along the stairs. One by one, they converged and lifted themselves from the floor. It was like watching water being poured into a glass, but upside down; the shadows formed a pair of feet wearing boots, hovering in the air. Then, they move up to legs and hips sitting on top of the railing. Upwards into a torso, some spilling back down to become the arms. Finally, a head came into view, the shadows flickering like flames as they formed a bush of curly hair.

They had no eyes or any visible features aside from their hair, but I recognized them all the same. It was me, a single colored copy of me.

Copy Annie tilted her head to the right, "Like I said, should you really be going with her?"

Despite my surprise, I felt my temper boil to life. "Why shouldn't I? There's no way I would leave after everything that happened! I don't know what the hell you are, but just leave us alone!"

Copy Annie showed no signs of frustration. Instead, she tapped the back of her boot against the railing. "I only mean that it would be a lot better for her if you weren't around."

My anger went right past the boiling and was closing in on exploding! "What did you just say? What kind of bullshit is that? I would never hurt her! I'll protect her no matter what!"

Copy Annie shrugged and continued to tap her foot. "I mean, look what's already happened. All you've done is screw stuff up. She'll be a whole lot safer if you just stayed away. I'm just stating the facts."

I couldn't contain my rage anymore! I grabbed my old gun and ripped it from the holster on my belt. Gripping it with both hands, I leveled the barrel at their chest, fingers on the trigger. "Say it again. I dare you."

She sighed and waved her hand tiredly. "This is what I'm talking about. You haven't changed, at least not this part of you. You're shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude is the most dangerous part about you. This is what'll put Grizzy in danger."

"Shuddup!"

"I'm telling you the truth. You'll end up hurting her eventu-"

BANG!

The yellow bullet of Determination rocketed from the gun. Copy Annie vanished before the bullet touched her; instead, it shattered the mirror behind where she had been a moment before.

"Was that really necessary? I wasn't trying to harm you? You're too hot-headed."

I whipped around to my left. She was standing in front of the hall to the kitchen.

BANG!

Just like before, she disappeared before the bullet could hit home. I gritted my teeth and kept my ears open.

"'I'll protect her no matter what.' How can you not see how much of a hypocritical statement that is?"

On top of the bookcase by the stairs!

BANG!

"After all, you did leave her."

By the potted plant!

BANG! BANG!

"How can you protect her when she's all alone?"

BANG!

"Then again, maybe it was for the best."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Being around you is risky enough. She was safer alone, I guess."

BANGBANGBANG!

"You're nothing more than a bomb about to go off."

BANG! BANG!

"Once you do, everyone around you is caught in the blast."

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

"So for her sake, I hope you stay away."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Because if you don't, she'll end up dead!"

BANG! BANG!

"Every bit of pain she's felt is because of you!"

BANG!

"In the end, all you do is hurt her!"

In front of the doorway!

I saw her for a brief second, aimed, and fired. She vanished once more, but someone else was in her place.

Time had slowed. Her face hadn't even registered her surprise yet. She was falling backwards, making no move to cushion her landing. Droplets of red were suspended around her, matching the color of her ribbon and the few streaks in her hair. With a thud that echoed throughout the room, Grizzly hit the floor.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. All I could do was stare at her. The gun slipped from my hands. Once it, too, had landed on the floor did the world crash in on me.

"GRIZZY!" I fell to her side, desperately trying to stop the bleeding in her chest. She didn't respond. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The pathetic apologises spilled out without permission. Grizzy didn't respond. "Come on, please! Say something! Please!"

Grizzy didn't respond. Her eyes were open, glossed over, staring at nothing as her mouth hung open slightly from her final breath. I continued calling out to her desperately for what seemed like hours. Only after my throat grew too hoarse to yell did I stop, now I just stared at her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't look away from her face. Someone cleared their throat and tapped my shoulder again. I continued to look at her. A sigh, then,

"Look down."

Somehow, I did. I listened to them without question. My hands were still pressed against the bullet wound. I tasted bile in my mouth as I lifted my hands to the light. Slick with crimson, drops falling slowly off of them to stain her favorite cyan shirt.

I couldn't breath. Rattling breaths tried to work my lungs, but I was being crushed. My mind had given out; I could only see what was before me and watch what just happened play out over and over. Tears poured down my face. I tasted salt as I swallowed them while my lungs struggled.

The voice returned, "It's as I said, you'll only hurt her. Your reckless, stupid actions hurt everyone around you. You know it, don't you? You've known it since you first fired on that monster, then when you fought the king. You're a dangerous beast, drawing blood without even meaning to. You should be caged here, so at least you won't hurt anyone else.

"Who knows, maybe I'm just exaggerating. My words could be completely blown out of proportion. It could be that a few accidents mean nothing whatsoever. As long as you do it for the right reasons, a few missteps are acceptable. This could be true. What do you think? Oh, bear in mind at what's on your hands before you answer."

I screamed. A broken, hurting, grieving scream. I wanted to keep screaming and make all of this go away, but it won't. I threw myself over her body, wanting to protect her.

But I can't.

I can't protect her, I never could. I tried, and I killed her!

Grizzy… GRIZZY!

I screamed as the shadows washed over us, and continued to when everything was drowned in them. I screamed because everything was too broken to mend.

* * *

 _ **I'm... uh...uh... sorry Annie. The real Grizzy is fine(ish) and will be back in the next chapter or the one after. What exactly happened to Amane and Annie will be explained in a later chapter. For now, I hope you got to learn more about these two. Now there's only one child currently walking around that we need to hear from :)**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, see ya later, and enjoy the Checkpoint below_**

* * *

 **Checkpoint #3**

 _ ***Amane - AT 13 DF8**_

 _ ***Loves anything and everything blue**_

 _ ***Sometimes dances without noticing**_


	18. A Little Help

**Frisk POV**

My body was numb. Every joint, every limb, every bit of skin felt weak. It was hard to think. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel anything.

Was I floating?

Everything was dark.

Where am I?

It seems familiar.

A dull tingling manifested in my toes, spread to my feet, worked up my legs, raced by under my torso and zipped down my arms to my fingers, before finally going along my face to the top of my skull. I felt a breeze begin to stir, brushing my hair and whistling in my ears.

I opened my eyes, but everything was still dark. I started to let my heavy eyelids fall, but a flicker of purple made me stir once more. A figure was standing about twenty meters away. My eyes seemed unable to focus on them; I could only make out blobs of blue, purple, and brown. Wait, they were holding something in their left hand. Whatever it is was red, close to blood.

Blood… red… I was I thinking about gray powder? That doesn't make sense.

Gray… Wait! I see gray! It's on their clothes, partially obscuring the blue and purple. Hold on, it's one their hands too, and on that thing in their hand.

Was that… yellow? Little bits of yellow something clung to the object and their shoes. What did they walk through?

Green… a drop of green liquid slipped off the object, falling soundlessly into the darkness at their feet.

More green, but where did it come from? There was more yellow and brown, too. No, that color is too pale to be yellow. A fruit? Apple? Banana… Peach! Peach seems more else had shown up, standing in front of the first person. A voice carried on the breeze reached me. I heard " _Greetings. My name is Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death."_

My heart gave a painful lurch as there words registered in my brain. It can't be… No… What am I doing back here?

My eyes finally accepted the scene in front of me: it was me, covered in dust and holding the Real Knife, talking to Chara. I'm in the Abyss. This is… This is a Genocide Run!

" _My 'human Soul'..."_

" _My 'determination'..."_

" _They were not mine, but YOURS."_

My heart turned to lead and plummeted into my stomach. This isn't a Genocide Run, it's THE Genocide Run! The first one that ever happened!

" _At first, I was so confused."_

" _Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"_

" _Why was I brought back to life?"_

I wanted to scream at my past self, who was just standing there! I can't see their face! Look at me! Run away from them! Get away!

" _You."_

" _With your guidance."_

" _I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."_

" _Power."_

" _Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."_

Be quiet! I don't want to hear this! This isn't my fault! I never wanted this to happen! Scenes played in my head: monsters screaming, cries of pain, blades and shoes and gloves lashing out at everyone nearby, bodies crumbling into dust! It was never supposed to end like this!

" _HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV."_

" _Every time a number increases, that feeling…_

" _That's me."_

"' _Chara.'"_

I want to throw up, but my body has shut down again. Just being here, watching this moment once more, makes me want to tear my eyes out of their sockets! I can't… I can't… I can't watch this again…

" _Now."_

" _Now we have reached the absolute."_

" _There is nothing left for us here."_

" _Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."_

 **Erase**

 **Do Not**

Please, someone, anyone… don't make me watch this again. I look helplessly at my past self, pleading for them not to make the same choice I did… Please, let this be different… Don't do it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Erase**

My blood evaporated in my veins. My bones turned to stone. My skin became too tight around my innards. My head was filled with a piercing shriek.

...This...is all the same…

" _Right. You are a great partner."_

" _We'll be together forever, won't we?"_

As simple as that, they were gone. The abyss yawned empty, with nothing more than a pebble like me in its infinite grasp. I felt merged with the abyss; a vast emptiness opened inside me, indistinguishable from the void around me. Just leave me here… after what I did… After that… I deserve to be left here… someone… someone… kill me…

"That's enough of that."

Fuzz swarmed at the edge of my vision. It wrapped around me, warming me, separating the voids and bring my body back into my senses.

Green. A green radiance so soothing that I wanted to be lost in it, to let it wash over me and drown peacefully. My heart slowed as my blood reverted to liquid. My bones lightened. My skin released me from its crushing hug. My head became pleasantly quiet.

A hand broke through this nirvana, resting kindly on my shoulder. Green rolled off of him in comforting waves, pure relaxation seeping from his hand. His clothes were weird; they were moving. Flickering maybe? Are they alive?

Green flames simmered and danced along his skin, coating him like long, sleek robes. The flames licked my ear as they skipped along his arm. It didn't hurt; on the contrary, it made me forget that pain existed. Instead of wildfires and inferno, images of roasting marshmallows and sitting around the fireplace during a snowstorm tickled my mind. I wished I had fire clothes like him. That sounded so ridiculous that a fit of giggles slipped from my lips.

"Are you done with the pity party now?" Alex asked, not unkindly, but still somehow irritating. "Wallowing in stuff like this isn't helping anyone, least of all you."

This doesn't make sense: comfort and grief mixed into one, making me cry and smile at the same time. Scenes of dust, knives, and pain intermingled with those of smiles, laughter, and glee. Should I be sad? I want some much to be happy. But I can't leave want happened behind me.

"I get that," He responded as if I had spoken out. Maybe I had. I don't know. "You've been through some heavy crap, and you can't just forget it happened. But it can't be either 'never think about it' or 'let it end me.' There are better options."

What am I supposed to say? I don't want to say anything. I don't want to burden him.

"Say it. I'm here to listen, and you have so many others willing to do the same."

I couldn't look at his face. Instead, I looked past him. I felt his hand leave my shoulder, watch it drift into my vision, settle between my eyes, and felt my head get pushed back as Alex jabbed me with his finger. "Come. On." He said, each word emphasized with another jab. "Magical. Scenes. Only. Last. So. Long. Before. They. Get. Old. Hurry. Up. Time. Is. Short!" With that last word, Alex gave my head one especially forceful push.

He lapsed into silence, but I still couldn't look him in the eyes. I kept my gaze over his shoulder. His hair flowed out behind him as if it was floating. Flames rippled along spice colored strands, casting each hue into sharper focus. Watching the stands and embers move lazily through the air filled me with a sense of security I hadn't felt for quite awhile.

"I've made so many mistakes, and I can't f-fix th-them," I admitted, tears flowing freely now. "No matter how hard I tried, however many times I Reset, I c-couldn't make it right. Each time I scr-screwed up, made a mi-mistake, g-got lost along the way. Then, I became so lost that I c-couldn't find m-my way out. I just wanted them to have their happy ending, but all I did was cause them p-pain." I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears running down my face. Opening them again, the reassuring flames were blurred from my failed attempt. "Wh-what am I supposed to do now? E-everything I did lead to that... t-to that aw-awful choice I made. I can't wipe it away. H-how do I make this pain stop?"

Alex placed his other hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. The flames welcomed me, caressing me as if I was a wounded bird, trying to soothe me. A memory surfaced for a second: A young monster on the verge of tears, so afraid of what he did and what was about to happen. All I could think of was to hug him and promise that everything would be alright. I sunk against Alex, unable to hold myself up, and he kept me from falling.

"That pain is a good thing. You may not want it, but the fact that your past hurts proves that you regret what you did. Just wanting to do the right thing and make up for what you did proves that you have something that keeps you going. And those people, those friends that you wanted to give a happy ending to, would do anything if it meant taking these burdens off your shoulders. And the thing is, eventually we would all hold up all the burdens between us, and they won't be nearly as heavy as they would be alone.

"I can't promise that everything will be okay, or that you can achieve what you want, but all of us are here to help. Stop trying to muscle through this when you would run yourself ragged trying to help them. You must have done something right to have such great friends, so don't take their friendship for granted." He pulled away, holding onto my shoulders, and look me dead in the eye. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded, too relieved and happy after being in such a dark place to say anything.

"Good! Ugh, I hate making wishy-washy speeches like that!" Alex declared, scrunching up is nose. "I may love cheese, but I would never serve anything that cheesy! Blargh, I need wash my mouth out!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Way to wreck the dramatic moment!"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

"Okay."

The flames erupted, swirling around us higher and higher until we couldn't see the void. I let myself submerge as they crashed upon us, breaking me free of what used to be a nightmare.

* * *

Groaning, I awoke to a sky tinged with orange and scarlet, with clouds tinged slightly pink. Alex kneeled next to me, eyes closed, his hand resting over my heart, the remnants of a green glow fading. Opening his eyes, he looked down at me, snorted, and said "You're not worth half the trouble I put up with."

"Really? I'm the trouble? Look who's talking, bathroom peeper!"

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, pointing a finger less than an inch away from my nose. "That was an accident and you know it!"

"Sure, but that's just the tip of the iceberg."

He gave a small snarl and turned his head away. "I guess that means I cause too much trouble making breakfast, lunch, and dinner! You can order takeout from now on!"

I held up my hands in defeat. "Okay, you win. You're a joy. Just don't take away the food!"

"Deal." He stood up and held out his hand. "Now let's get you standing."

Alex helped me get unsteadily to my feet. After two failed attempts, I managed to stay shakily on my feet, leaning heavily on Alex. He placed my arm across his shoulder and practically dragged me across the rubber covering the ground. At the foot of one of the playing platform laid Grizzy, her hair undone and covering her face. She was unconscious, her chest rising and falling steadily.

"I already checked on her before, so I know she'll be fine." Alex reassured me. "She's beaten up, and her SOUL is a little jacked up, but nothing that can't be sorted out."

"That's good." We reached her and I sunk against one of the support poles. "Is anyone on the way?"

Alex shrugged. "I told Undyne about you running off and tried to call her when I found you but couldn't reach her. The hospital was in a state of pandemonium! I left a voicemail and a few texts, so I'll try again here in a bit."

"Why didn't you call Sans?" He could have been here in a moment's notice with one of his 'shortcuts.'"

"I don't have his number," Alex replied. "When I asked him for it, all I got was a number for a line that played some jingle for an indie game."

"Sounds about right. Try mine," I pulled the phone I had gotten in the Underground out of my pocket (miraculously, it had survived the fight) and tossed it to him. "Speed dial two."

Alex called and apparently got an answer. After talking for minute, he hung up and turned back to me. "He's helping Toriel, but he'll be right over since Papyrus can take over."

I let out a sigh, which was cut short when I heard "Excuse me."

Crouching down to walk under the platform was a boy. His dark hair was cut short and left an orderly sort of vibe. A worn bandanna with the image of abs was wrapped around his forehead and tied tightly behind his head. His skin reminded me of the shell of a nut (almond? chestnut? acorn? Actually, that's not important right now.) and his eyes were a darker shade of hazel. A faded pink glove covered his right hand. He wore a pair of gray sweatpants, a speckled silvery-gray t-shirt with orange sleeves, and rubber flip flops.

Another memory flashed: him with a wild smile, raging flames, and the gleam of Asgore's trident.

"Alex, it's the Orange SOUL boy!"

He had already noticed. He held a fistful of green fire in his left hand, while holding his right hand out between Grizzy/me and the newly arrived boy. I tried to stand to prepare for another fight, but I fell to my knees get trying to get my feet under me. With Grizzy still out, Alex was the only one capable of fighting him.

The boy, however, made no threatening move. He casted a short glance at the glove on my left hand before returning his attention to Alex. He kept his hands loose at his side, and he kept his body relaxed. "I'm not here to fight. I want to talk."

Alex scoffed as I inhaled sharply. The boy's voice wasn't distorted like it usual is when Chara possesses someone. It could be a trap, but I can't sense even a slight bit of Chara's presence. "Alex, let's hear him." Alex gave me a look filled with protest, but I shook my head. With a sigh, he extinguished the flames but did not relax. I kept my eyes on the boy. "What do want?"

"First off, my glove," He pointed as I placed my other hand over the pink material. "That doesn't seem possible, so I just want ask for you to let Chara do what they need to do."

"Oh, is that all?" Alex mocked. I don't believe my ears either. Despite this claim, I still don't believe Chara is controlling him. Why would he ask this of his own free will?

"Chara's not pulling your strings right now, so why ask us this?" I asked skeptically. "You broke free, but still do what they want?"

The boy held his gaze on Alex as he spoke. "I did not break free, but I'm helping them. Honestly, they trusted me enough to do this on my own."

Sparks rose off of Alex's trembling hand. I felt my own digging into the rubber padding. "You're helping them? Why the hell would you do that?"

He didn't answer. He gave the glove another look and asked, "So will you leave them be?"

"No!" Alex and I shouted at the same time.

The boy rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "So I guess that's it." He turned his back on us and walked away.

"Hold on!" Alex called. "You're just leaving? No fight or anything?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, said "Yep," and strolled out of the park.

Alex stared at his back until he disappeared back down one of the city streets. Then, he looked over at me, sparks still emanating from his palm, and said "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 **Checkpoint #4**

 ***Amane (Chara) - AT 20 DF 18**

 *** Lost the will to dance**

 *** Wants to see her family**


End file.
